Natural Order
by silver drip
Summary: A month before their wedding Edward asks Bella to run away with him without giving her a clear reason why. She agrees out of love. What is Edward hiding? Bella/? Rated M. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: A month before their wedding Edward asks Bella to run away with him without giving her a clear reason why. She agrees out of love. What is Edward hiding? Bella/? Multiple updates every week! Rated M.**

**Shit you need to know! The baseball field incident never happened. Jasper never attacked Bella. Edward left, but came back before the cliff diving shit happened. **

**Side note: This is my abbreviated writing style, which means I'm not gonna have skim-able material. Every word is important. Chapters will be curt, but more frequent and first few chapters will be a bit longer though.  
**

**This story will be in Bella's POV unless stated otherwise. **

**Part 1: A Flower Growing Under the Shade and Protection of a Green Tree  
**

Edward was fidgeting again. He kept cleaning beneath his fingernails even though they were immaculate. I figured it was just because Jake was in the other room. As one of my stipulations with getting back together with him after he left me for six months was that he had to try to be friends with Jake.

Edward had made us a really nice dinner. We had all sat together and chatted amicably while Jake and I ate. As usual after a meal he fell asleep. At least this time it was on my couch instead of a restaurant booth.

I think they were actually starting to form a tentative friendship. Admittedly so, it did get a bit strained a month ago when I finally agreed to marry him.

"Stop fidgeting, Edward." I said without looking up from my papers. He immediately stopped. Instead he leaned in closer to me. I ignored him, focusing on the job application. After five minutes he spoke.

"If I asked you to run away with me right now would you come with me?" Edward whispered to me and I looked up at him surprised. After my shock wore off I answer him immediately.

"Of course, Edward. You know all I want is to be with you. I've already come to terms with leaving behind this world." He relaxed at my answer. "Why do you ask?" Edward started fidgeting again. "Edward." I said in a demanding tone.

"There are things about the vampire world you don't know about, Bella. I don't want to expose you to that sickness." He was looking down at the table and I could tell he was really nervous. I was starting to get angry at his vague answers.

"You're still going to change me after we elope, aren't you?" I tried leveling him with a glare, but he wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Of course Bella. I just want to do it privately. I want us to be away from the family," he glanced up at me only to look back down, "at least until you're out of your newborn phase." I was unconvinced. Obviously something else was going on. "Please, Love, don't you trust me?"

"I can't believe you're using that card on me. Of course I trust you. I wouldn't put my body, heart, and soul in your hands if I didn't."

"Then please just come with me."

"Alright, but this better not be some sort of trick to keep my humanity." He shook his head fervently. I pulled out a piece of paper to write dad a note. He was working the night shift so he wouldn't be back till morning.

_Dad,_

_Edward and I decided to just take the plunge. You know how I don't like big parties, so we are just getting a Justice of the Peace to wed us. You know how I've been wanting to start this new life with Edward. We're going to take a year off from school and just enjoy being married. Sorry that you have to find out like this. Our flight to Fiji leaves in two hours and I was afraid that if I told you face-to-face or over the phone that you would convince me to stay. I'll call and write you. Don't be mad at me, just remember that I'm getting my happily ever after._

_Always Your Baby Girl,  
Bella_

I put the note on his bed and grabbed a few necessitates from my room. I could still hear Jake snoring downstairs. It was probably best dad told him. If he found out now he'd probably try to stop me. I wrote him a note saying I went to the Cullens and didn't want to wake him. I'd done this a few times so I wasn't worried that he'd figure out it was a lie. When I went to put it by the side table Edward was already hovering over him.

He appeared right in front of me instantly.

"I'll explain later." He whispered. "Are you ready?" I nodded and he ran upstairs to get my bags. When I got to his Volvo after a quick bathroom stop he was already waiting for me, holding the door open for me. I hopped in and the second my seatbelt clicked the tires peeled off. I had never seen him drive this fast. Edward had a strained look on his face and he kept tapping the steering wheel with his thumbs.

"Stop fidgeting." His hands stilled and he looked at me. There was a hard line of worry etched on his face. I offered my hand and he intertwined our fingers. He relaxed a bit more, line fading. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know yet. I haven't made any decisions past getting out of Washington."

"Trying to escape Alice's visions?"

"Yeah, just in case Jacob's hair doesn't work at blocking her vision." I gave him a questioning look. "Remember when you went down to La Push last weekend to give each of the pack members a buzz cut?" I nodded. "Well when you came over afterwards you had a few tufts of their hair in the folded up hem of your jeans. Alice didn't say anything, but I heard her thoughts. Every vision she had of you once you were away from the pack was foggy and illegible. So I cut a bit of Jacob's hair. It's for a good cause." I laughed at Edward. His eyes were on the road, yet he looked like a little kid about to be scolded.

"It's okay, Edward, I know you always have my best interest at heart."

* * *

**Is this story worth continuing? **


	2. Chapter 2

We had been traveling for a month! A whole freaking month nonstop! We had traveled by cars and planes and boats, Oh My!

I truly had no idea where we were. All I knew was that it was sunny and had heavily wooded. For most of the trip I was sleeping, stretching to prevent muscle loss, and listening to my ipod.

We had stopped briefly in the second week at a church and had a priest wed us. So in Edward's words we were 'Man and Wife in the Eyes of the Lord'. I truly didn't care about all that. That had been our only real stop other than my bathroom and food breaks. I slept in the back of whatever car he stole as he drove. He hadn't fed since we left Forks and I was worried.

"Edward." I said in my sternest tone. He looked away from the road and to me with wide, black eyes. "You need to hunt, now." He swerved the large truck onto the shoulder of the highway.

"Please keep your doors locked. Don't let anyone in and try to stay ducked so that no one sees you as they drive by." Edward made sure we each had a pouch of Jake's hair before he kissed me and disappeared. He left the truck on so that I could use the AC. When we first stole the truck Edward had ripped out the GPS completely destroying the center council so we couldn't be tracked. It also meant that I couldn't listen to the radio.

I squirmed my way into the back seats of the crew cab truck. I laid down on the soft leather and flexed all my muscles as hard as I could. Slowly I relaxed them starting from my toes to my facial muscles. I had never been one for athleticism or the gym, but all the inactivity and sitting in one spot during our journey had me feeling weak. Every two hours or so I tried to do something to maintain my already scarce muscle mass.

An hour later a light tapping on the window startled me awake.

Edward was standing right outside, his eyes a beautiful light shade of ocher. I unlocked the doors and he went to the driver's seat.

"I think I've found the perfect place for us to stay." Edward was practically radiating excitement. This whole trip had been stressful for him so it made me happier than usual to see him in a positive mood. "It has been condemned for not being structurally sound. I can fix that in a day though. We'll have to dump the truck somewhere. The weather is nice. Will you be okay with sitting outside while I make the repairs on the house?" I nodded. "Perfect."

He drove in the opposite direction we were going in earlier and into the woods. He stopped in front of a deep river. I got out carefully, already figuring out where he was going with this. Edward pulled out my two suitcases and the few nonperishable foods I had. It was actually pretty funny watching him driving the truck full speed into the river. A minute later his head popped up. He swam swiftly back to shore. His movements were worthy of the Olympics.

"I guess I should have thought that one through more thoroughly." Edward said. I realized that he didn't have any spare clothes. He took off his shirt and rung it out. I admired his broad chest and distinct happy trail. He noticed my appraising eyes and in an instant he was in front of me. "Soon, Love." He kissed me lightly on the cheek and I felt my lust for him rise. We sat in the grass as Edward sundried.

It was very peaceful. It was good to be just Bella and Edward again instead of two people on the run. We held hands the whole time and I felt at peace.

"I was thinking…" Edward hesitated.

"You were thinking…" I prompted him.

"After I fix up the house we could finally… you know." I can't believe he was being this shy about the subject of sex.

"If you can't say it Edward, how do you expect me to think of you as a man?" I teased him and a second later he was hovering over me and between my legs. I gasped in both surprise and lust.

"Isabella Masen would you do me the honor of letting me take your virginity?" I giggled at his gentlemanly tactics.

"Only if you let me take yours." I leaned up and kissed him. "How about we do it right here and now, under the bright sun instead of some musty old house."

"Anything you want."

* * *

**Review please. **

**This story starts out a bit slow, but I promise that if ya stick around you'll get into it.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Our first time was a cautious love making. It hurt at first, but the pleasurable friction soon overcame that.

* * *

The house was a one-story POS, but Edward quickly remedied that. We decided my change would happen once he finished reconstructing it. It took a little over a day's time for it to be livable, not that I'd be living in a few days.

Edward went on another quick hunt just to be sure he kept his bloodlust in check.

Edward still hadn't really told me why we had to run away, but for the most part I didn't care. I was living my dream life, even though I did miss my mom and dad a bit. I had sent them both random postcards that had pictures of Fiji on them. I have no idea where Edward got the cards, but hopefully they did their job.

* * *

**POS- Piece of shit.**

**This is probably the shortest chapter of the whole story, just so you know.  
**

**Review. **

**(Hint: If I get enough love I'll start on the next scene and probably have it out in about 8-12 hours)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

The change had been painful beyond compare. I still shuddered at the memory of it even though I had finished my change a week ago. Being a newborn was… frustrating. I kept lashing out at Edward over every little thing. My throat kept me constantly irritated. The burn was a scorching ache that vaguely reminded me of road rash. It would have driven me crazy if I didn't have the change to compare it to. The burning in my throat was harsh, but the burning of the change was a hundredfold worse. Perhaps that's one of the reasons the change was so painful... so we could deal with the burn of the thirst...

I felt like I was always shaking with pent up energy. Like I was wound up, always a second away from springing.

So far my favorite part of being a vampire was the hunting. I didn't care for the animal blood, but it was the chase that thrilled me. It was the tracking, the moving upwind of my prey, the corralling of different groups of animals till they were just where I wanted them.

Edward wasn't like me when he went hunting. He never seemed to get any joy out of it other than the burning in his throat diminishing. He always went straight in for the kill.

We spent most of the time working on my control over so many different things, first and foremost my blood lust. He said once I had a hold of that concentrating on the rest would be easier. It was also difficult controlling my own thoughts, actions, and strength. When I wasn't feeling completely out of my mind with anger Edward and I made love.

We never fucked, no it was always a show of love. It was like he was worshipping me. It was satisfying while still not quite what I needed. I had too much energy for that slow stuff with all that whispering of sweet words and tender kisses.

I told him this and he tried being more aggressive, more demanding, in our wedding bed, but it just felt awkward. So we stuck to the love making. It made him happy, and if Edward was happy I was happy.

* * *

**Some people are wondering why I have this as Bella/?. Well I'm tired of the pairings always being told right up front. Where's the fun in that? It takes away from the fun! Maybe she'll end up with Edward. Maybe not. I will tell you that I won't make up a character for her though.**

**I added in a title for the first section of this story in chapter 1. It's Part 1: ****A Flower Growing Under the Shade and Protection of a Green Tree**  


**I love updating two stories at once! Review!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

The screen of the TV went black and the usual humming outside stopped.

"Edward, the generator went out."

"I'll get it right away, Love." I could hear his footsteps outside and the sound of him tinkering with the annoying machine.

It was eleven months since I was changed. I had enough control not to destroy everything in sight. My anger still flared up often, but it wasn't as bad as when I was first changed. Edward brought vials of blood from who knows where to strengthen my control over my bloodlust. He said I was surprisingly good at resisting it. That's not to say that I didn't lunge for the blood after a few minutes. I was still a newborn after all...

I found out early on that I always needed to have something to do or I would get restless. Often times when I'd already run around a bit I just resorted to shaking my leg as I watched TV or chatted with Edward.

I started reading a book when the generator didn't start back immediately. After reading three chapters I heard Edward walk back inside.

"It's completely fried. I'm going to have to go into town to pick up a new one. Is there anything else you need?"

"Uhm, can you pick me up a few more books and another xbox controller, I smashed in the right trigger on accident." I paused, thinking. "Can you also find me some how-to books and DVDs on fighting techniques? I feel like it's something I should know." He looked a bit startled by the second half of my request.

"I can teach you how to fight, if you'd like." Edward was fidgeting again. He seemed to always do that when he was nervous or embarrassed.

"Really?" I jumped up from my seat excited. He stopped fidgeting and looked up at me happily.

"Yeah, really." I pounced onto him and engulfed him in a hug. With my newborn strength I accidentally knocked us over. I peppered him with kisses. "If I knew it was going to make you this happy I would have offered sooner." The playful atmosphere suddenly changed when I noticed our position and his hands on my hips. Neither of us left the house that day.

* * *

**Simple formula for those who haven't noticed it yet: Reviews = Updates. **

**I'm takin' 19 credits in college right now so the only thing keepin' me writing in ya'lls enthusiasm.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Learning to fight with Edward was… interesting. It was definitely a good way to burn off some of my energy. He would show me a set of moves and I would practice them for hours until they came without thought. Did vampires develop muscle memory like humans did? For a second I contemplated asking Carlisle then I remembered Edward didn't want me contacting them for whatever reason.

I pushed that thought aside and kept practicing. A nagging voice in the back of my head demanded perfection for each movement, each jab, each throw, each sidestep. If I could do a move 100 times in a row perfectly I moved on to another only to practice everything new I learned at the end of the week. This went on for three weeks before we ran out of things he could teach me.

So, I suggested that we sparred. It really did sound like a good idea at the time. Edward was hesitant, but I kept insisting stating that such knowledge was useless if I couldn't apply it properly.

At first we were pretty evenly matched. Each spar would end when one of our touches or movement sparked lust. Then we'd have some nice afternoon delight. Those days were great. I almost felt like I was at a normal energy level. I didn't feel like a newborn, I felt like the old Bella, the human one.

After the first seven spars the tides of battle changed. I started to easily take Edward down with a few choice jabs. My teeth connected with his neck more times than I cared to count. Either he was a horrible fighter or I was especially great. I was assuming it was a mixture of both. Those days were a mixture of disappointment, pride, and extreme satisfaction. I was always deeply disappointed that I could beat Edward so easily. Then self indulgent pride came when I had him pinned beneath me and my teeth at his throat. It was in that moment that I would feel my lust go up. Edward, God bless his soul, always sensed when I needed his body. That's when the satisfaction came in. He, for lack of better words, let me ride him. It was, in my opinion, the best sex of our marriage.

Before that it had all been vanilla. Our sex lives consisted of missionary position. After the first few times of doggy style I scrapped that idea even though I had been the one to suggest it. I didn't like not being able to see him. It just felt awkward and unnatural...

* * *

**More on this next chapter.  
**

**Hmm, what's going on with Bella? Any guesses? **


	7. Chapter 7

Defeating Edward quickly got boring, it no longer brought out my lust. I suggested that we stop sparing since it was no longer educational. Thus we were back to plain ol' vanilla missionary.

Life as an immortal was often times slow. I ordered every book I could find on hand to hand fighting. The WWII ground combat books were always a bit funny since they eventually always talked about how not to contract some venereal disease. The Asian manuals often times got too spiritual for my liking, but they had lots of little tricks that I just loved. Latin American fight manuals made me laugh a bit. It's not like their styles were bad or anything, they just had a certain flair to their styles that made me happy. Boxing was a hoot and a half, but not very effective when it came to dismemberment. Collar-And-Elbow Wrestling came from Ireland and it was fun to play with. At first mixed martial arts looked very interesting, but after learning it, it felt unrefined.

While reading a Sherlock Holmes story I came across a fighting style called Baritsu. It was classy, but it was a fighting style I would only feel comfortable using in a one-on-one fight with a lesser opponent. It was a bit too scientific and robotic for my taste.

Krav Maga was a beautiful mixture of attacking while defending at the same time. It was all about getting the job done. It was vicious, completely brutal, and I absolutely loved it.

Keysi fighting method was my go-to if I ever had to fight more than two people at a time, not that I've ever had the chance to fight anyone other than Edward. It was close-combat, but it didn't have as much kicking as I liked. It was the same method Batman used.

This went on for three months.

As my love for fighting rose Edward seemed to grow distant. My worry finally came to a climax when he didn't look at me for a whole day.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I sat down on his lap and stroked his face. His eyes were a dark yellow and he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"I feel so weak compared to you, Bella. Everyday you perform these awesome movements that are so fluid and natural when you do them. I'm amazed every time I look at you. You even hold yourself differently. You're like a whole new woman." He rested his forehead on my shoulder, not meeting my eyes.

"I'm sorry?" I wasn't really sure on how to respond.

"Don't be sorry." Edward kissed my neck tenderly. "You're a goddess and I don't deserve you," he held me tighter and I could hear the pain in his voice. "You're so above me." He started dry sobbing and I twisted around so I could cradle him in my arms.

"Oh, no, Edward. Is that what has been plaguing you these past few weeks?" I ran my fingers through his hair trying to sooth him, but he only cried harder. "I love you so much. We are man and wife, equals in every way. You've given me so much! Every day you give me all the love in the world! You've given me my dream life, my happy-ever-after!" His sobs started slowing down. "Most of all you've given me an eternity in your arms." Edward quieted down and I rocked him softly like a baby for hours.

* * *

**So yeah, I have an unhealthy obsession with the fighting arts. This was me indulging it. Review! (please)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I keep forgetting to tell you guys that in this alternate universe there are no 'mates' that come about through mystical pulls and shattered souls combining. There are just two people coming together and deciding that they're good together. **

* * *

I had suggested I give him a few fighting lessons in hopes of boosting his ego and to bridge the gulf between us that had formed. It was another idea that sounded good at the time…

Edward understood what I was trying to teach him, but put in practice he just couldn't get it. I felt like I was trying to teach an elephant how to fly. Elephants literally couldn't jump, let alone learn how to fly...

We worked in slow motion. First I showed him the move a few times from different angles. Then came the hard part. He'd start in a neutral stance and I'd slowly maneuver each limb. After we did the full move he'd go back to his neutral stance and we'd repeat it at least five more times.

He was improving… sort of.

Edward could do the move in slow motion, but when sped up he fumbled. It was such a strange contrast. I have foggy memories from my human life on how graceful he was while playing piano. I couldn't believe how composed and together he was while his fingers glided over the keys.

Now as a vampire I could see how he didn't quite move as smoothly as I once thought he did.

We went on like this for two months.

"Some people aren't fighters." Edward flinched at my words. "You're a lover not a fighter, Babe." I kissed him and he wouldn't meet my eyes. "I love you." I held his face and made him look at me. "When I said I Do at that tiny little alter I was saying I do to you, not to some fabled great fighter. I knew what I was getting into. I want a lover, not a fighter. Let me fight for the both of us." He relaxed a little bit, but his eyes were still sad.

"Why do you even have to fight? Is this peaceful little world of ours not good enough for you?" His voice was pleading.

"The way I see it, Edward, is that I already had everything I ever wanted for eternity, now I just have to protect it."

* * *

**I think the last line is just epically awesome. What do you think?**


	9. Chapter 9

After that our relationship became easier again. Sex was still vanilla, but I was okay with that. I couldn't find any more interesting fighting guides or styles so I moved on to war strategies. I found urban warfare was the most interesting to me.

We fell into a routine. It was heavenly. Mondays were spent with Edward playing an electric keyboard he picked up from town while I read some fiction books. I always enjoyed seeing him relaxed and in his element. Tuesdays were spent hunting, well more so me taking my good ol' time hunting and tracking my prey while he watched after his own quick kill. Wednesdays were just for love making. Thursdays were when I read my stratagems and he read medical articles and wrote songs. Fridays I spent practicing my fighting techniques. Saturdays were dedicated to… surprise, surprise more sex! On Sundays we took time for ourselves apart.

Life was great. I could imagine my eternity just living in this forest with Edward.

I had just about buried any memory of the Cullen family when I heard quick footsteps heading in our direction.

* * *

******Part 1: ****A Flower Growing Under the Shade and Protection of a Green Tree** Complete

**In case you didn't notice I have 21 other Twilight stories. Two of which each have over 700 reviews. **

**(I wonder how this one will stack up compared to them? Wanna help me break my record? lol)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 2: A Tree cannot Protect a Flower from Aphids or Honey Bees**

"Someone's coming." I said standing up, my book fell to the ground. Edward stopped his playing and tilted his head. He snarled loudly and I felt like adrenalin flooded my system.

"It's a male, he thinks in Mandarin, I think he's a nomad. He's curious about us." Edward whispered into my ear. I nodded at the gathered information cataloging it all in my head, trying to figure how I could use it to my advantage as we walked out the front door. Edward grabbed onto my hand, lacing our fingers together. I was undecided on how I felt about that. On one hand it showed that we were a couple, a unified front. The down side to him holding onto me would make defending against an attack harder. Edward kept running his free hand through his hair.

"Stop fidgeting." I ordered, my mind focused on the sound of footsteps. He complied.

Just shy of four minutes later a male figure broke through the tree line. He was 5'11, but very bulky. He looked like he was of Asian origins based on his features. A storm was coming and it caused the wind to go in all directions. His scent was musky yet pleasing, very appealing. I assessed his stance. It was open with a slight bend in his arms that indicated he could change to defensive or offensive quickly.

"What brings you to my territory, Stranger?" The words slipped from me before I could think. Once I said them though, they felt right. He looked at me confused, probably not understanding the English language. His head tilted up slightly and I could see his nose flair before understanding flitted across his face. His scent wafted my way again and my nose flared up. I could taste this man in the air. He tasted different than both Edward and I. Perhaps because he was a human drinker...

"I haven't run through these parts in decades. I was unaware they were claimed." His accent was heavy and I didn't fail to notice that he hadn't answered my question.

"Well now you are aware." His nose was working like crazy and it was starting to weird me out.

"Lovely lady, what are you doing with an Omega like him?" Edward cringed and I pulled him behind me. He was easier to defend that way. I hid my confusion at the stranger's question. "You should come with me. I may not be an Alpha, but I'm better than that coward." There was something about this man that was… undeniably attractive. It wasn't his looks. Those were vampire standard issued. He was beautiful, but we all were. It was something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Please don't leave me." Edward said to me in a pained whisper. I didn't acknowledge him, too caught up on watching the threat of the unknown. The stranger walked forward hesitantly and I growled.

"Not an inch closer. One more step in our direction and I'll unleash all Hell on you." I was prepared to do it to. I was actually excited at the prospect of a good fight, especially when it came to protecting what was mine. The stranger put up his hands in surrender, but he was still smirking.

"This one sees that the lovely lady has made her choice." He took a few measured steps backwards, never turning his back on me. "If you decide to leave behind that one," he glanced at Edward and I growled again, "just follow my scent. I am heading North, to the city between the two mountains." Once he reached the tree line he took off running.

* * *

**So here are some major clues to what Edward-O is hiding. What do you think is going on/why Edward made Bella run away with him?**


	11. Chapter 11

Edward was frantically packing our belongings. I stood in front of the house still thinking about the brief interaction that just transpired. The movement in the house stopped and I glanced backwards. Edward was standing in the doorway with a worried look.

"Please come inside, Love." I nodded absentmindedly and followed him in. He started back at his packing.

"Edward," he froze completely and slowly turned towards me. His eyes were wide. "What was that man talking about?" He started fidgeting again under my intense stare. "Edward, don't make me ask you twice." He still didn't respond. I hated when I had to force him to do things. It always made me feel like a mother scolding her child. Whenever I thought back to the times where I had to use my HBIC tone on him, his reactions always made me think less of him. Why couldn't he just look me in the eyes and answer me honestly like an equal? I switched tactics and put on my loving wife face. "Babe, it's just you and me here." I walked up to him and kissed him lightly. "It's me Bella, the woman you married. The one you vowed to spend your eternity with. Talk to me. You know that whatever it is I can't stay mad at you long." Edward met my eyes and his irises lightened slightly. He suddenly lunged at me, pulling me into a hug in which his head was resting against my chest.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I just wanted to protect you from the sickness of the vampire world." He was slightly shaking so I gently caressed his hair.

"Babe, I don't know what you're talking about. You're gonna have to clarify." I cooed as best I could as I lowered us to the ground.

"I'm so weak, Bella! Esme likes to say that we are all a family, but we are just a coven, a pack of monsters." Edward started dry sobbing and I held him tighter. "I couldn't stand the thought of sharing you. I'm the Omega. No one is lower than me. If one of the other males wanted you I wouldn't be able to protect you. Running away was the only option." He looked up at me with pleading eyes, begging me to understand.

"You don't have to say any more, Edward." I cupped his face gently, his distress making my heart feel heavy. "We don't have to see any of the Cullens again or any other vampire for that matter. It can just be us, Edward and Bella." I could practically feel the tension leave his body. We spent the whole evening wrapped in each other's arms, just reveling in our own love.

* * *

**HBIC- Head Bitch in Charge (A term my best friends often use to describe me lol) **

**Review please.**

**I love how most everyone just believes that Bellla is an Alpha...  
**


	12. Chapter 12

I had thought it prudent for us to move. I was going to miss that place. After traveling for two weeks we relocated to a slightly bigger cabin just a few miles from a nameless beach. I sort of liked not knowing where we were on the map. It made me feel like we were in our own world where no one could disturb us.

Edward had been flitting around the place making it livable and adding on a porch as I ran a perimeter around us. I set it at a fifteen mile radius. I memorized everything in our territory from the small town just on the South Eastern edge to the random caves by the beach. I took a quick hunt before returning to our new home.

My heart warmed up a bit when I saw that Edward had already set up bookshelves for my extensive reading collection. I had to actually leave behind most of my clothes so that we could carry all of my books. After we were packed I had burned the house down so that no one could use my old clothes to track us.

"How do you always know how to make me happy?" I asked rhetorically before I kissed him full force. He dropped the rock he had been using as a hammer and he used one arm to pull me closer and the other to grab my neck and tilt my head back to deepen the kiss.

Oh yes! Time for some vanilla sex!

* * *

**I know this is going to be hard for you all to believe considering how short this fic is right now, but I'm estimating the finished product to be somewhere between 45,000 and 50,000 words long. For me, that's a lot. **

**Review!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**C-C-Combo Breaker! This is in one of the Cullen's POV, but I won't say which. It's set a few days after Bella and Edward leave. Helpful tip: From highest ranking to lowest it is: Alpha, Beta, Gamma, there are some others in between but Omega is the very last. **

**Honorable mention in next chapter to all those who figures out who everyone is!**

**Male Alpha's POV  
**

So little Omega Edward finally flew the coup. I really shouldn't be surprised. He finally had something other than himself worth protecting. It made him man up, well man up as much as an Omega ever can. It didn't really matter. The loss of an Omega from my coven was nothing.

The two Betas were fretting about the room after Charlie called asking if we had gotten a note from Edward saying the two love birds were heading to Fiji. I held back a chuckle at their hastened words. They kept glancing at me, looking for direction.

The other Omega sat in the corner, a look of dread on her face. I raised an eyebrow in question and she shook her head no.

The other two members of my coven were out hunting.

I growled in annoyance and the Betas finally shut up. The lil' Omega squirmed and looked at her feet.

I sighed in annoyance. How dare he leave my territory without permission! I let him live and feed with us and this is how he repays me?

I bared my teeth. Where was that Gamma when I needed him? A fight right now would take out some of my frustration, even if it would be a shitty fight.

How had I not seen this coming? If anything it was inevitable! Edward knew he would be a disappointment to her once she was changed and understood our coven hierarchy. It was statistically unlikely that she would be an Omega too. He knew he wouldn't be able to change his position so of course he would run!

But he still has my Alpha scent on him, marking him. It would take years to fade. Anyone that smelt him and understood vamperic scents would know him as an Omega.

And I had so been looking forward to seeing how Bella turned out once she was a vampire. Would she disrupt our hierarchy? Would she knock the other Alpha off her shiny throne? I chuckled at the image.

Our hierarchy had been set in stone for many years. For Edward to move up from Omega to Gamma he would have to beat Gamma then defend his new title at every challenge.

It's been at least two decades since Beta tried challenging me for my Alpha title. He never came close. Gamma likes to fight me, but that was more of a routine than an actual threat.

The female's hierarchy was more unstable. The Beta kept her position since Omega was nowhere near her level, but every two years or so Beta, at my prompting, would challenge Alpha. The female Beta and Alpha fought for the position, the Beta sometimes moving up, but very rarely.

I looked between the female Beta and Omega. The other Alpha wasn't here for me to play with so that left me with these two, not that she ever wanted to play. Feeling peckish I grabbed the Beta by her hand and she immediately knew what I wanted.

She gave me a coy smile and the other two left the room right before I bent her over the table and pounded into her.

Being the Alpha had its perks.

**Once again: honorable mention in next chapter to all those who figures out who everyone is!**

**I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. Hopefully it clarified some thing! I really wanna know what you all think and your guesses on who ranks where!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Super duper winners who figured out the rankings: roon0, Jaspersdoll, and a guest reviewer figured it out!  
**

**Back to Bella's POV**

We were back to our weekly routine, but this time I was studying past wars and generals.

After Edward's little breakdown we hadn't brought the topic of the nomad or why we left the Cullens up.

Another year passed in peace, love, and happiness. My happy-ever-after continued with my prince charming. The only human memories that hadn't faded were a handful surrounding Edward, especially the memory of us by the river as we both lost our virginity.

I was reading and Edward had his head resting in my lap, pretending to sleep. His eyes suddenly flashed open and turned black. He stood and his look of panic set me on edge.

"We need to run!" He was pulling on my hand, trying to get me to follow him.

"Is it the Cullens?" He shook his head no, still pulling on me. "How many?"

"Two! We need to go now, Bella! Please!" I pulled my hand out of his grasp.

"No, a person is their most vulnerable in a battle when they are running in retreat." I said robotically as I tried to hear any footsteps. They just came into my hearing range.

"Bella-"

"No, we stay." I snarled and he shrank backwards. I hated when I snapped at him, but retreat was not the answer in this situation. They were already too close for that. "Stay behind me. Two is next to nothing."

"You don't understand, Love, please listen to me!"

"Hush." I ordered and he finally fell silent. I positioned us in front of our cabin, our backs to it. Edward was fidgeting and it was annoying the hell out of me.

A pair of blonds came into my view. The female was smaller than me while the male was built like a football player, a quarterback rather than a defensive guard. He had the stance of a fighter while she seemed a bit hesitant. What was most prominent about them was their myriad of bite marks.

The male was sniffing the air deeply, but his eyes were locked on Edward. I growled in warning.

"Long time no see, Edward." The male said clearly and slightly snarkily. His red eyes switched to me. "And this must be the fabled Bella Swan."

* * *

**More shall be revealed soon! Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Friends of yours?" I asked Edward without taking my eyes off of the intruders.

"No." His voice was just above a whisper. I couldn't interpret his tone and I desperately wanted to look back at him so I could read the emotions on his face.

"Yeah, I wouldn't classify him as a friend either." The male chuckled and the female cracked a small grin. "To us he's more of a neighbor's three legged yappy little mutt than anything else. Something that is annoying and pathetic, but you tolerate it for civilities' sake." Edward whimpered softly making me growl at this male. If he came any closer I would dispose of him.

"If you wish to die I have no problems with granting that. If not leave now and never come back." I threatened, making sure my voice oozed confidence.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Bella." He purred my name and I felt Edward grasp the back of my shirt tightly. His female frowned slightly, but didn't say anything. The wind changed and I caught his scent. Heat immediately pooled between my legs. He had an undercurrent in his scent that the other nomad I had encountered also had. An epiphany hit me fast and hard.

I knew what that scent was, what it _means_. It was the smell of power and strength. Edward didn't have it because he was an Omega, the bottom of the food chain. This male had it because he was strong.

Oh, and what a deliciously sexy scent it was...

* * *

**I love being cruel to my characters...**

**Have I told you all yet how awesome you all are and how I just love hearing your opinions? Well, yeah, they're my fuel in both my academics and writing.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

His scent was like a magnetic pull. My instincts told me to go with him, to leave behind the weak for a stronger mate. I snuffed out that feeling with memories of all the happy times I had with Edward.

I wonder what my scent is interpreted as…

The male stepped closer yet the female stood where she was. A growl rumbled from my chest. I would finish this before it even got started. I just hope that neither of them have gifts.

"Edward, go hide in the house and don't come out until I say so." For once he didn't question my order. I heard the faint clicking of the door behind me. I rolled the tension out of my shoulders and started walking towards the male. He gave me a skeptical look, unsure of whether I was going with him or getting ready to fight. He let out his own growl and went into a fighting stance.

"We don't have to fight, Bella." I repressed a shiver of pleasure at the way he said my name. I stopped with a good six feet in between us. In vampire terms we were practically toe to toe. "If you haven't noticed, cutie pie, I've got a lot more battles under my belt than you do." He moved his arm slightly and the light caught one of his many scars. "I'm sure that Omega couldn't have taught you anything useful. Just come with us and we'll leave little Eddie alone." I growled at him.

"I may not know a lot about this Omega shit, but something tells me you're no Alpha." I taunted him, trying to provoke him to make the first move. If I saw his fighting style I could switch to the perfect counter-style. I saw a spark of anger in his eyes before it quickly switched back to skepticism. In the background the female hid a smile. My instincts told me I was right and I suddenly found his scent not as appealing. It still had more of a pull than Edward's, but now it wasn't distracting me.

"A fight it is then." He sighed. "Edward's Alpha will be happy to have his Omega back." He chose that moment to attack.

* * *

**Did I mention how much I love fight scenes? (actually I pretty much love all advanced kinesiology)**

**Review! What do you think of my usage of scent?  
**


	17. Chapter 17

Too easy, the male started with a low lunge. I pivoted to the left and gave a hard chop to the base of his skull sending him further off balance. I let him stumble forward a bit, always keeping the female in my line of sight. As he was stumbling forward I stepped on his right foot, leaning enough weight on it to keep it in place before I shoved him forward, pushing him over. Before he hit the ground I removed my foot so that his ankle wouldn't snap. After all, this game had just began. There was no need to shorten it.

The whole altercation only took two seconds.

I put some distance between us, preparing for his next move.

The female started shifting her weight back and forth between her feet. I glared and hissed at her and she froze. The male righted himself and had a look of confusion that he quickly hid behind determination.

"I see that you haven't spent your time pickin' flowers. Guess I'll have ta take off the kid gloves." I was unsure if he was bluffing, but I kept my game face on.

"If you can survive a few more rounds I might just have to do the same." I beckoned for him to attack me. He was measuring me up with his eyes, looking for any weakness. I stood in a neutral and relaxed stance. It served to demean the seriousness of the situation and fuel his frustration. I had chosen my spot so that I was far enough from him to switch to a fighting stance before he was in arm's reach. I was also able to keep the female in my line of sight.

He stupidly bolted for the cabin.

"Idiot." I said in frustration before pouncing on him, knocking him to the ground. The position left my back wide open for attack, but it was necessary. I tore into his shoulder and relieved him of his right arm. As if on cue the female ran towards us, trying to attack my vulnerable back. I could hear her faint footfalls over the male's growls and cries of pain. She stupidly jumped to attack my back. Had she kept to the ground the donkey kick I delivered with my right leg would have only sent her flying backwards half as far instead of sending her into the tree line.

I tossed the arm through the window, into the cabin.

"Edward, get his arm and just make sure he doesn't get it back." I heard him move inside

"Got it!"

Before I could go for the other arm the male bucked me off. Damn it! I should have been using a hold on him. I wouldn't make that mistake twice. Had Edward not been here to distract me I would have had the male missing two arms.

I growled in frustration. I can't blame Edward though. It was my stupid mistake. Unacceptable. How could I be so stupid!? ...But it's done now. No need to dwell on it. Lesson learned. I can still take him down.

* * *

**So I don't have too much practice with writing fight scenes so how did I do? How can I improve? What did you like or dislike about the fight scene? Let me know so I can do better next time! **


	18. Chapter 18

As the male stood I put myself between him and the cabin.

He was almost frothing at the mouth from all the growling he was doing. I could tell he was frustrated, but surprisingly, I could see no anger in his eyes. Far off in the distance the female stood and brushed her clothes off before hiding behind a downed tree, as if that would protect her from me.

"I'm tired of our little game. You're starting to irritate me." I said as I walked closer to him, one hand on my hip cockily, trying to provoke him. I stopped when I was just out of his reach and I titled my chin up arrogantly. If he was even half the fighter I am he'd know not to use a kick right now. In my theoretical studies I had found that often times kick were more dangerous to the user than the target if the target knew what they were doing. Other than retreat, his best options were to lunge and try to knock me off balance or use his remaining arm to attack.

He chose the latter.

The male went for a trachea jab, no longer screwing around. He was smart enough not to put his weight into his jab. It was risky move on his part which I capitalized on. I sidestepped to his right. With the palm of my left hand on his forearm I redirected his movement downwards before I held his wrist and twisted his arm behind him. I trapped his arm between his back and my chest while making sure it didn't move with my left hand. With my right hand I reached over his shoulder and dug my fingers through his flesh so that I had a firm hold on his collar bone.

My stance was wide to help keep my balance. The male squirmed once, but when he did I gripped his collarbone tighter and twisted his arm till his wrist snapped.

"I could easily decapitate you right now." I whispered and to prove my point I pushed on the back of his knee to make his leg buckle. He kept his toes dug into the ground as he fell to his knees, trying to push back up. That was a mistake on his part. I brushed my teeth against his throat.

I heard the female start running towards us. I had to act quickly. With all my weight and vamperic strength I landed my knee on his propped up left ankle. His Achilles tendon snapped. I pulled myself back up, about to go for his other leg. Before my knee could land he undug his toes and flattened his ankle on the ground, making it so that I only broke his ankle instead of snapping his other Achilles tendon. My teeth sank into his left shoulder and I pulled off his arm.

Just as the wet tearing noise of his arm coming off stopped I swiveled around to face the female and kicked the male so that he fell on his face. I lunged forward so that I was out of the range of his flailing legs.

The female was so stunned that when I reached her a second later I had her on her knees in the same position I had the male in a few seconds ago. I went in for the kill, but when my teeth ripped into her neck instead of jerking to decapitate her on instinct I started pumping her full of my venom. After putting in three good mouthfuls of my venom I tore her head from her shoulders. Her body fell to the ground with a muffled thump.

* * *

**So, it's been a bad. Any love/support you could give me would help. **


	19. Chapter 19

"Now what should we do with this little situation?" I asked while looking over my work. The male was struggling to turn himself over, but his lack of arms made it difficult. He was working with his knees and forehead, the only parts of him that he could use properly for leverage to move. The female's body was twitching and I was holding her head with my fingers hooked into her nose. She was snapping at me fruitlessly.

"Just let us go. I'm sorry I challenged you." The male said and I could hear genuine fear in his voice.

"Edward, bring me his arms." He came out of the cabin holding the wiggling appendage at arms' length. He grabbed the other before dropping them at my feet and backing away from me with his head tilted down. "Grab anything of grave importance from the cabin then set it on fire." He did my biding. The male gave a pained whimper.

Judging from the time I accidentally broke Edward's finger while we were sparring a year back. The male's broken bone would take fifteen minutes to heal properly. The tendon would heal quicker. For good measure I broke his other leg.

"What are your names?" I asked in a monotone.

"Peter and Charlotte, please spare-"

"Well Peter and Charlotte. Remember that it was Isabella Masen who defeated you both single handedly. But don't just remember that. Remember that I let you both live and keep your limbs." He started thanking me profusely. I growled and he shut up. "Follow us and you'll meet a much worse fate.

I dragged their bodies away from the burning building the put their limbs twelve yards away from them.

Once again Edward and I were traveling to an unknown location.

* * *

**Should I have Peter call the Cullens?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Dear Guest reviewers: I crave to respond to you all individually so we can exchange banter and I can give you clear answers so please get accounts. Some question/suggestions raised by you all: Yes, there will be fighting between the Cullens and Bella. Bella does truly love Edward. Bella does have a gift... **

**Also thanks to all you who I get to converse with so often!  
**

* * *

"I think it's about time you tell me everything about this Omega shit." Edward cringed. We had just spent the last 24 hours running from our burning cabin. Now we were cruising down a highway in a stolen car. I could hear the steering wheel crack under his tight grip. I grabbed the wheel and swerved us onto the shoulder of the highway. He hit the brake hard until we were at a complete stop. I pulled the keys out of the ignition and he just stared at the speedometer, hands still crushing the steering wheel. "Outside, now." His eyes widened in shock, but he complied.

Luckily there was cloud cover. I sat us both on the guardrails and I heard the keening of metal being bent. Edward was grabbing the guardrail tightly and I could tell he was doing it to stop from shaking. I sighed inwardly. This was just one of the many times I wish he'd just man up and talk to me. Instead of acting on my frustration I wrapped my arms around him and purred. We stayed like that for an hour as he gradually relaxed.

"How am I supposed to protect us, to plan for emergencies, and to prevent another attack when I don't understand the situation? It may be painful for you to talk about, but it needs to happen." I crooned while still purring. He didn't respond though. I changed my tactic after another few minutes of just purring. "I _deserve_ to know the truth." He winced. "I'm your wife. Please start treating me with the respect I deserve as your other half. Do you really think so little of me to think that I can't handle the truth," I read in his expression that that wasn't it, "or do you think the truth will make me leave you?" He recoiled slightly at my words and I knew they were the root of his hesitation.

"There's a hierarchy…" Edward hesitated. "It's in vampires' nature. Some people are born Omegas, others are beaten into that spot. You already know I'm at the bottom of the pyramid… I was born an Omega. It's part of the reason Carlisle changed me to be his companion, because he knew I wouldn't challenge his position. He saw how I interacted with my parents and could tell." His posture tensed. "You don't understand what it means to be an Omega. Everyone looks done on me, even the other Omega. It's more acceptable to me an Omega if you're female… Often times I'm ostracized from the hunt. Hunting together helps keep the coven strong and a bonding activity. It's such a lonely and depressing life..."

* * *

**Sorry for the abrupt ending. I didn't have time to write all that I wanted, but hopefully you all still like it. Here's more info at least! **


	21. Chapter 21

"It doesn't happen a lot, but when one of the higher ranking males is angry they might attack me." I looked at him concerned. "That only happens about twice a decade though. Most of the time they try fighting someone higher ranking than them." He took a deep, stuttering breath. "Vampires are instinctual creatures. Alpha males have the right take any female of a lower rank." I gasped.

"They rape-"

"No, you don't understand!" Edward shouted, panic seeping into his voice. "The higher a vampire is ranked the more pheromones they let out and the less others' pheromones effect them. It makes them more sexually appealing to whatever gender preference they hold. The females are always willing, especially when they are lower ranking than the male who wants to have sex with them." Edward huffed. "How should I explain this? You once said: 'The way I see it, Edward, is that I already had everything I ever wanted for eternity, now I just have to protect it.'. That was part of your vampiric instincts. Since you subconsciously felt that there was no one strong enough to protect you, you decided the best course of action was to protect yourself.

"If we had stayed with the Cullens then the best way to protect yourself would be to be useful to a higher ranking male member. This is most often done by having sex. It's instinctual to want to stay alive and that instinct drives a vampire to want to have sex with someone of a higher rank so that they are useful and worth protecting." Edward started fidgeting as I took all the information in.

"So does that mean you weren't a virgin-"

"No, I was a virgin when we shared our first time... None of the females ever wanted me, not even Alice, the other Omega. Omegas don't give off any pheromones so it's very hard for us to ever find mates or have sex with anyone other than another Omega. Female never have sex with anyone lower than them unless they are in love." He glanced up at me and smiled weakly before looking back at his hands. "Had one of the other males in the coven been homosexual I would have been attracted to them due to their pheromones and I would have probably had sex with him." Edward said with his nose scrunched up. "As an Omega female all the males except for me has had sex with Alice tons of times. I know she loves it, but I don't want that degrading life for you. I didn't know where you would rank once you were changed. So we had to run away. I couldn't stand thinking of any of them touching you. They'd wait till your newborn year was up to integrate you into the hierarchy, but then if you were low in ranking you would have been attracted to the other males and leave me behind."

* * *

**Is it makin' more sense now with more info? Review please! **


	22. Chapter 22

"So why would you even stay with them if all they did was bully you?" I asked in a gentle tone.

"It all comes back to instinct, to wanting to stay alive. The Alpha marks an Omega with their scent. It's degrading and a show of power, but it has its purpose. Omegas are weak fighters so if a stronger vampire ever comes across us they can smell that we are protected and that if they attack then the Alpha would be obligated to retaliate." He sighed. "Other times it is used by any ranked vampire just to shame another vampire. Having another vampire's scent in you broadcasts to the vampire world that you're weak and to be treated as trash." Edward paused. "That's what you did when you bit into Charlotte. How much of your venom did you give her?" I thought back on the incident.

"About three mouthfuls."

"She'll probably smell faintly of you for a little over three years. During that time she'll try to avoid other vampires except Peter, her husband so that they don't mistake her for an Omega. It also makes it so that she puts out no pheromones. If she didn't have a coven or mate it could be a death sentence because she wouldn't be able to attract protection as easily and other vampires would assume she was an Omega and might be tempted to attack her if they didn't see her Alpha around."

"Oh!" I said surprised, I didn't know what I did could have such serious consequences. I had just been acting on instinct. "Why didn't I do that to Peter?"

"Vampires don't mark the opposite sex. Male Alphas mark male Omegas, female Alphas mark female Omegas."

"So you smell faintly of Carlisle?" Edward's eyes flashed to mine.

"Carlisle isn't our Alpha, Jasper is."

* * *

**Soooo, what do you think? Did you like the explanation about why Bella marked Charlotte? Also, anyone surprised about who is Alpha?  
**


	23. Chapter 23

I was slightly surprised by his correction. I had just naturally assumed it was Carlisle since he acted as their father figure and was the oldest. I guess age and experience does not always equate into a high position.

"How did that happen? I thought it was the Cullen Clan, not the Hale Clan." I asked as I pulled him back into the car. I didn't feel comfortable staying motionless since we were only a little over a day's run from where we left Charlotte and Peter. It was unlikely that they would be able to track us though considering our scents were concealed a good portion of the way due to us using a car to travel. Edward sighed as he turned the car back on, once again not looking at me.

"Hale is Rosalie's last name. Jasper's is Whitlock. Jasper… he-" Edward cringed, "he doesn't care about those sorts of things. It's his coven. No names will change that." Edward started driving. Concentrating on the road seemed to help him calm down. "The day he joined us was traumatic. We welcomed him and Alice in and we could tell Jasper was strong, but we didn't think he'd beat Carlisle, especially since Carlisle trained with the Volturi for many years. So after we agreed for them to join us he had to find his place in the rankings. To do that he has to fight with each male from lowest to highest until he loses. So of course I went first. I had never been dismembered before that day. At most I'd get a dislocated joint when Emmett or Carlisle wanted to fight." I held Edward's hand, trying to comfort him. "He tore me to shreds instantly. I was in 37 pieces when he was done with me. It was the worse pain I'd ever encountered since the change." He took a few calming breaths. "I was in so much pain I couldn't even hear the thoughts around me, but from what Alice tells me Jasper gave Emmett and Carlisle the same treatment."

"And Alice? How did her fight go?"

"She and Esme exchanged a few blows before Esme pinned Alice and she yielded." I nodded, picturing the scene in my head.

"If Jasper was that bad why didn't you guys just tell him you didn't want him in your coven or just leave him behind?"

"The same reason that everything always boils down to, instinct. Even if we had known how much stronger he was than Carlisle we would have accepted him since he would only make our coven more likely to survive. Having him as the Alpha helps insure we all stay alive, even if it means a few cuts and bites now and then."

* * *

**So hopefully this gives you all a better understanding of the Cullen Clan and what Bella will have to face later. (hint hint)**


	24. Chapter 24

**C-C-Combo Breaker!**

**Jasper's POV**

My head rolled backwards and rested on the couch. My fingers were laced through Alice's hair as her head bobbed up and down. If there was one thing about Alice that I loved it was her blow jobs. I felt myself coming and Alice took it all in like a champ and without hesitation. I released her and she replaced my pants before crawling onto the couch and positioned herself under my arm.

"Did I do alright?" She asked this almost every time and I always answered the same way.

"Yes, Alice, ya did very well." Happiness bloomed in her chest along with contentedness. She snuggled as close to me as she could.

I held back a laugh. I'd never understand Omegas. They were so pliable. I understood how an Alpha's pheromones could affect them so much, but she took so much shit, for no real reason other than someone else's frustration. I very rarely ever fucked her anymore. It was just so beneath me and too easy. It almost made me feel bad. Blow jobs were in a different category though. No one could best Alice when it came to giving blow jobs.

The Gamma tended to be the one to use her the most for sex. Rosalie being his mate and being an Alpha meant that he got little to no sex since he was so beneath her. Esme never fucked him since he was beneath her in rank. Also she was an equal to her mate so they had sex often. So mostly he took out his sexual frustration on Alice. She loved it.

Rosalie loved to harp at Alice, which was part of the reason Alice always tried to hide behind me and do anything in her power to please me. Esme was kinder to Alice, only fighting her when Alice challenged her for rank or after Carlisle fucked Alice.

It was a way for Esme to protect herself. Attacking Alice even though Carlisle was most likely the one who initiated the sex would make it less likely for Alice to steal Carlisle from her. He'd never leave Esme though, he loved her too much for that.

On most occasions when this happened I was the one who encouraged Carlisle to fuck Alice. Since Rosalie never really felt the need to fuck him, Carlisle having Alice a few times served to make him feel more connected to the coven. Due to him and Esme both being Betas they didn't feel like they needed my protection as much as the Omegas and Gamma did. Him having his carnal desired fulfilled by another member of the coven helped tie him to us.

* * *

**I'm trying to construct Jasper as a complicated character who has loose morals, but cares for the coven. Did that come across in this chapter?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Jasper's POV. This picks up directly after the last chapter. **

Rosalie only stuck around because her mate was so weak. She could defend herself well enough, but defending them both was above her skill level. Emmett had plenty of brute force, but he didn't apply it well and he was slow to react in stressful situations like a fight.

If Rosalie wasn't in love with him she might have gone off on her own, confident in her ability to stay alive.

Rosalie was a decent fighter, but the few times we fought to establish who was the true leader of the coven she lost quickly. She couldn't compare to my fighting skills. By the general standards of the vampire world she was good, but I was better.

I think the only reasons Esme didn't challenge Rosalie more often was because she was born a Beta and because of her gentle demeanor.

I was a cut above the rest. An Alpha among Alphas. I was born an Alpha, but my many years in the Southern Wars pushed me even further.

Alice suddenly started radiating confusion. I glanced down at her and her eyes were glazed. I waited patiently.

"I just had the strangest vision." She said as she peeked her head up from beneath my arm. "Peter was missing his arms and limping in a forest towards his Charlotte's head. I didn't recognize the are, but there was smoke in the background."

"What color was the smoke?"

"Black." I nodded and she snuggled against me again, radiating worry.

Strange. I'm not sure if the smoke being black was a good or bad sign. If it was purple that would mean a vampire was being burned, but black meant no vampire parts were in the fire. So Charlotte was probably alive, but that also meant Peter probably didn't dispose of his attacker or attackers.

I had beaten him into being my Beta during the Southern Wars. He was more of a Gamma though, so he might have reverted back. It probably didn't help that Charlotte was a Gamma. The only reason she made it through the Wars was because of Peter's subtle protection.

If that idiot carried a cell phone I might have been able to warn him. Of course he could already be armless. Alice said he was limping so he could have made the decision to get up after his leg healed a bit which triggered Alice's vision.

I don't know why I was speculating about it. Either way I couldn't influence the situation, but I'm an Alpha, speculating about battles is what we do.

If he was beaten that badly he might come crawling to me feeling wounded and in need of protection for him and his mate.

I was used to this sedentary lifestyle. If he wanted to join my coven he's have to switch his diet.

* * *

**Send me some love! I'm completely wiped out! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Bella's POV**

A question had been bothering me and this long car ride wasn't helping with my restlessness.

"So what's my rank?" I asked, excitement suddenly pumping my body full of adrenalin. Some instinct in me was screaming at me to climb as I high up in the ranks as I could. I wanted to fight someone right now just so I can prove I'm higher ranking than them. I pushed down that feeling and tried to calm down.

"I'm not sure... Since we never really encountered anyone before Charlotte and Peter there was never a chance for a hierarchy to form. Scent wise everyone starts out as an Omega, not sending out any pheromones. That's probably why Peter thought he could take you down. You have to fight with someone to move up in a rank. I'm at the very bottom of the food chain so it's not like you could move up to my position so those spars didn't count. Our bodies immediately reacts when we gain or lose a rank. Carlisle had done lots of studies on it when he lived with the Volturi." I nodded when Edward started hesitating. "When you said Peter wasn't an Alpha something about his reaction must have signaled to your body that you won a fight, most likely a mental fight of intimidation. I've only heard of that happening a few times, mostly in Jasper's memories.

"When gifted male Alphas wanted to join in the Southern Wars on Jasper's side before they would even fight to see who would be Alpha he'd stare them down and often times they'd caved, their scent immediately changing to a lower pheromone level. In such large armies there can be multiple Betas, but there can only be one Alpha male and female.

"I think Peter was a Beta. So until you fight someone stronger you're a Beta." I let his deduction sink in.

"How many rankings are there?"

"Seven, it doesn't span the whole Greek alphabet just Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon, Zeta, and then it skips to the very last letter, Omega." Edward cringed when he said Omega. "Despite a person's abilities if they're the weakest in a coven they are labeled Omega. Alice is technically a Zeta, but since there is no female weaker than her she's labeled as an Omega and has that pheromone level."

"So does that mean I'm letting off Beta level pheromones?" Edward's posture stiffened.

"Yes… it's very distracting."

* * *

**Let me make the clarification that whenever I say pheromone I'm referring to the sex drive one. I liked this one's last sentence. What do you think?  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**Jasper's POV**

Ten days after Alice's vision I received a call from Peter.

"Hello, Captain."

"Major." His voice was slightly strained. He didn't say anything at first and I waited patiently. I was used to this sort of behavior from him. Rushin' him would only make him clam up. "So I got my ass kicked and Char decapitated." Esme and Carlisle were sitting across from me. They perked up at Peter's admission.

"How many opponents?" I went into my strategic mode.

"Only one, and Charlotte didn't interfere until my life was at stake."

"I'm very disappointed in you Peter. No one who trained under me should ever be defeated one-on-one." I growled at him. "So are ya callin' for some reason other than to disappoint me?"

"I called 'cause you're never gonna believe me when I tell ya who done it." I didn't humor him with a guess. He sighed when I didn't respond. "It was Isabella Masen, or as y'all know her Bella Swan." I kept my face neutral as I mulled over his news. The rest of my coven ran into the room. I could feel their eagerness, probably wanting to ask a hundred different questions about her.

Alice, Carlisle, and Esme had all wanted to go after the couple when they disappeared. At first I agreed with their intentions because I thought someone had attacked my Omega and needed to be destroyed for taking what's mine. Then Charlie called telling us that the two lovebirds went off together. After that news I called off the search. We already had one Omega. Edward was unnecessary.

The others were starting to crowd me so I waved them off. They all backed away, givin' me space.

"Elaborate." I ordered.

* * *

**Hopefully this helped clear up what happened after Bella and Edward ran off a bit. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Jasper's POV**

"Well we were travelin' about like we usually do when I came across that Omega's scent." Peter hesitated. "I thought it was strange that Edward's scent was there with your Alpha scent, but the rest of your clan's scent wasn't there so I went to investigate. I smelled another vampire, but Eddie's scent didn't carry a new Alpha's mark so I assumed it was that Bella Swan you mentioned awhile back. Boy was I right on that count." He chuckled. "So they started off holdin' hands and I assumed they were equals, especially since she wasn't puttin' off any pheromones, like all Omegas do. I start approachin' them thinking it would be a good time takin' down two Omegas then deliverin' them to ya."

"He was trying to get in your good graces." Charlotte added on. "We figured that you might want a new female Omega, this one with some actual curves." Alice shrunk back and whimpered. I sent her a wave of reassurance and she relaxed.

"Oh, that cutie pie has some curves! If I wasn't concentratin' so much on stayin' alive I might of gotten a boner just from when her fine body was pressed against mine."

"Captain."

"Anyways, so she puts Eddie behind her so she could protect him and I start sayin' her name in my lustiest voice assumin' she is lower rankin' than me, and let me just elaborate again that I thought she was an Omega because she wasn't puttin' off any pheromones. At first it was working, my Beta pheromones were makin' her relax her stance a bit. So then she says in an arrogant voice that I wasn't an Alpha. Suddenly she's puttin' off pheromones like a champ, at least at a Beta level."

"She didn't seem to know a lot about the vamperic hierarchy." Charlotte added on.

"Thanks, Char. Yeah your Omega probably didn't want her to know how much of a weaklin' he is. So I go in for an attack figurin' the Omega couldn't teacher her much-"

"And then he's stumblin' about like a newborn." Charlotte said chuckling.

"Hush." Peter ordered her. I detected embarrassment in his voice.

"Long story short that female has some moves. By the end of the fight I'm down two arms, both legs broken and one of my Achilles tendons is snapped and Char is headless. Your Omega chose a winner, I'll tell ya that. She didn't even have a scratch on her when it was all over. She was on par with Maria's fightin'."

* * *

**So this shows a bit of what was going on in Peter's head.**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: I'd just like to reiterate for one of the guest reviewers: The baseball scene never happened, nor did she ever encounter the Volturi, Jasper never attacked her at her birthday party, she did hang with the wolf pack though.  
**

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

On par with Maria? No one had been on par with Maria, since, well since me. I grinned to myself.

This was a pleasant surprise, actually more than pleasant.

Rosalie was feeling defensive and threatened. If we could wrangle Bella here she might be a real threat to Rosalie's position as Alpha. That would throw the whole coven for a loop, causin' a bit of entertainment for me while simultaneously making my coven stronger. I calculated the power shift. I doubt that that Omega would move up, so the male hierarchy is safe.

The few times Edward brought her over here she seemed rather introverted. I hadn't seen any signs of her being an Alpha, but it doesn't help that the few times I did see her she was nervous out of her mind. From what Edward reported of her when he asked my permission to start courting her she seemed docile, unlikely to tell our secret. Vampirism might have brought out hidden traits.

I was always curious on how they escaped Alice's visions. I had assumed they had one of the wolves with them, but Peter would have mentioned if there was a giant wolf or smelly human there. Perhaps she has a gift...

"So are ya trackin' them?" I asked.

"Well, uhm, you see Major she pretty much told us that if she ever saw us again she'd kill us. I know you're interested in them, but I'm not willin' to risk mine and Char's life on it." I growled and I felt the fear in the room spike up.

"Next time you need someone to save your ass, don't ask me. Now in which direction was it that lil' practically newborn Bella who kicked yer ass up and down the wall headin'?"

* * *

**Review please!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Bella's POV**

Another forest, another cabin. We spent the first three days after we fixed up the place christening every room. Since my pheromones kicked into gear our vanilla sex got ramped up to vanilla with sprinkles. Only a slight step up.

Maybe that's just how Omegas were when it came to sex. In my mind sex was just another series of movements the same way fighting is a series of movement. It was all about kinesiology. Omegas could barely fight past the bare minimum, why wouldn't it be the same with sex?

I, of course, kept these thoughts to myself. Voicing them would only end up breaking Edward's heart. He was so fragile… in both his emotions and body. I could break him so easily. I cringed at the thought. With just a few words I could rip his soul asunder. With even less movements I could have him torn apart.

Regardless, Edward was the only man for me so I guess I will never know if the vanilla sex was an Omega thing… or just an Edward thing.

* * *

**A short one, but I thought it was a really good chapter. Agree? Disagree?**


	31. Chapter 31

**Bella's POV**

"Babe, there's something I don't get." I asked and Edward looked up from his book to me.

"Yes, Love?"

"Jasper's the Alpha."

"Yes."

"And Alice is the Omega."

"Yeah."

"And all the guys use Alice as their slam piece." Edward cringed at my crude euphemism. "But I thought Alice and Jasper are married. As the Alpha couldn't Jasper make the other males not have sex with her since she's his wife?"

"Not everyone believes in the sanctimony of marriage like we do." Edward closed his book and sighed. "When they first met Jasper wasn't really interested in Alice in the least, but then he found out about her gift. He's all about being prepared so having someone around who could see the future was a dream come true for him. Alice saw two futures. One with her and Jasper in the Cullen clan and the other with Jasper on his own and her in the Denali Clan.

"Jasper decided that he wanted to be in a coven so when he told Alice this she wanted to be bound to him since she knew she would be an Omega and he'd keep his rank as an Alpha. She used her gift as a bargaining chip. She said that if he didn't marry her she'd go off to the Denali clan and wouldn't tell him where the Cullens were." Edward grinned at the memory, probably happy to see an Omega outwit an Alpha. His smile morphed into a frown and he sighed. "He could have easily tortured her into telling him or used his gift on her, but instead he agreed to her terms. What Alice didn't take into account was that some human certificate with a few words meant nothing to Jasper.

"It's not like she has a bad life there or they abuse her. She loves it when Emmett or Carlisle takes her. For vampires sex has no consequences other than orgasms. There's no risk of disease or children so it's not frowned upon like in most human societies. And Alice is pretty good at avoiding Rosalie's wrath and the males don't get any joy from abusing a female, let alone an Omega female. Whenever I read her thoughts she sounded rather happy."

* * *

**More info on Jasper. Whatcha think?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Bella's POV**

"Babe, there is something else I don't get." Edward sighed and I laughed at him before biting my tongue to stop. I really shouldn't laugh at him. Excluding questions like 'Want to go hunting' or 'What time is it' whenever I ask him a question it tends to lead to awkward and strained answers.

"Yes, Love?"

"This one has been bugging me a long time." I said and Edward nodded, prompting me to continue. "So you read minds."

"Yes, all the minds but yours, which is locked to me."

"Sooo," I drew the word out, not really knowing how to phrase the question. To hell with it, I'll just ask. "Since you can read your opponent's thoughts shouldn't you be a good fighter?" Edward looked down at his lap and his shoulders sagged. I immediately regretted my question.

"Emmett asked me the same questions a year after he joined. I explained it to him like this: When a human is playing rock-paper-scissors they might plan the first few moves, but once things really start going at a quick pace, say fifteen rounds of rock-paper-scissors in a row they start acting without thought, just throwing out one of the three almost on instinct…When you fight do you think past the first few moves you're going to make?"

"Not really. I do make contingency plans though and I always keep in mind my goal." I thought back to my last fight and electricity seemed to pulse through me. God, I loved fighting.

"What I'm trying to say is that most vampires might plan their first few moves, but after that the moves they make are all in reaction to whatever move their opponent makes. They have no time to think so they act on instinct. I can only read surface thoughts." Edward looked embarrassed so I gave him a reassuring smile. "Psychologists say that there are three levels to the mind: the conscious, subconscious, and unconscious. I can only read things on the conscious level.

"Things like the thoughts that dictate body language are in the subconscious and too deep for me to read. Instincts are even deeper than that. They're at the base of unconscious thought. That's one of the reasons instincts are so hard to control. They're just so rudimentary to a person's essence…"

* * *

**Yeah, the mind reading = a good fighter never made sense to me. I've had a bit of training and when I was in a fight I never thought about my movements once I got started. Those that have been trained, do you agree? Does what I'm saying even make sense? **


	33. Chapter 33

**Jasper's POV**

It had taken us just over three months to track the two love birds down. Their territory was just over a 16 mile radius around what I assumed was their nest. Edward's gift had a range of five miles. My gift had a range of eight miles. I had us positioned evenly around the perimeter of the territory. They were all just one text message away from springing forward. Hopefully we'd find Edward first. That would make everythin' a helluva lot easier.

I made sure I was downwind of their nest. If Bella was really not used to pheromones mine just might knock her on her ass. I knew it would be easier if we got to Edward first, but I really wanted a fight. I tried to squash that feelin' and concentrate on the plan.

Cell phones really did make coordinated attacks easier. I pushed send and even though I couldn't see or hear the other five members of my coven I knew they were movin' in for the attack. Excluding Alice, we often hunted together, just never for somethin' as smart as another vampire.

It was thrilling and reminded me of when we had to capture a fleein' newborn durin' the Southern Wars. To quote Dickens 'It was the best of times, it was the worst of times…' There was no other way of describing it. I loved the fighting and being Alpha of such a large group, but the negative emotions were overwhelming.

Once I was seven miles out from their nest I put those memories out of my mind and tried to clear my head of all thoughts. I could only feel one person's emotions. They were panicking.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! You excited for next chapter?  
**


	34. Chapter 34

**Let me just reiterate: The chapters are short because that is the writing style I'm using for this story. To make up for that I update every other day. If I switched writing styles to my normal one I'd only be able to update every week and a half and overall I'd be releasing less than I am now.  
**

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

Bella's scent was thicker the closer we got to the center of the territory. From the pheromone levels I was pickin' up I'd say she's at a Beta level.

A text made my phone light up.

_Edward captured. Heading to nest. _

Sweet Rosalie, always straight to the point.

I kept my pace up and eyes scanning the area. We all converged on a cabin except for Rosalie and Carlisle. Bella wasn't here. 45 seconds later Rosalie joined us with a kicking and growling Edward. Esme started fretting when she saw that Carlisle wasn't with us.

"Emmett, Alice, with me. Esme stay with Rosalie and make sure the Omega doesn't get taken by Bella." I could sense Rosalie's annoyance at me thinking she was too inept to keep Edward prisoner. I glanced at her with a glare and she looked away from me, pouting like a child.

The three of us headed in the direction Carlisle was supposed to appear from. Ten miles out we found Carlisle's dismembered body, head missin'. I could feel his emotions coming from his head three miles west. I motioned for them to follow me. We quickly picked up Bella's scent trail. I found his head buried under some foliage. Her trail abruptly ended there. I glanced up. She must be traveling by the trees. "Alice, reassemble Carlisle." She followed the order even though her fear was almost overwhelmin'.

Alice knew she had no chance against Bella if she attacked, which was the reason I sent her. If Bella dismembered her it wouldn't be a great loss, soldier wise. Clearly Bella wasn't trying to kill us and she'd be especially unlikely to kill Alice considering at one point they were best friends.

From the center of the territory I felt a spike in fear, surprise, and anger.

* * *

**Review please.  
**


	35. Chapter 35

**Jasper's POV**

I started runnin' back, Emmett right on my heels.

"I need backup!" Rosalie shouted and I was annoyed with myself for only leaving Esme with her. Of course Bella would go and try to make a play for Edward. When we got there Esme was headless, Rosalie was missin' an arm, had a fresh bite mark on her neck, and her leg was at an awkward angle, but she still had Edward. Bella must have taken the head and arm with her. I noticed that Esme's pheromone level had been demoted to that of a Gamma. Emmett ran over to Rosalie to help her.

"Report." I said while looking around the area.

"Bitch fell out of a tree right onto Esme! She bit her head clean off!"

"Direction?"

"I'm not sure, I was concentrating too much on trying to keep a squirming Omega from escaping." Rosalie kidney punched him and he stopped moving.

"Emmett restrain Edward." I growled softly to let out some of my anger. "Bella!" I shouted. "Come here now or I'll rip Edward apart slowly, put him back together, then do it all over again!" I heard a slight scrapping from the cabin and I spun around to look at it. Bella was standing on the roof, hands on her hips. Emmett stepped back with Edward towards the trees so he was out of her jump range. Rosalie and I parted and flanked Bella, still on the ground. She turned her back slightly to Rosalie so that she was facin' me, the bigger threat.

"You didn't have to shout." She rubbed one of her ears like I hurt it. I couldn't feel her emotions.

"Where's Rosalie's arm?" I asked and Bella pointed to the back of the cabin.

"I put it right by the generator so you all couldn't hear it if it started moving." Rosalie moved to retrieve it. "I guess you can't feel the emotions of limbs."

"And Esme's head?" Bella smiled slightly.

"It's a little over eight miles away in a tree." Her grin widened and she pointed East. "I bicycle kicked it like a soccer ball."

* * *

**So for this scene I kidney punched myself to get a better idea of what it was. Worse idea of my life, it more painful than the cinnamon challenge, which is sayin' somethin'.**


	36. Chapter 36

**This chapter isn't in my abbrivated writing style, which means it's skim-able/skip-able.**

**Jasper's POV**

I took a minute to analyze this woman on the roof while Rosalie fused her arm back to her body.

She was wearing a pair of cut off jean short that were well worn out and a button up olive green short sleeved shirt. The hem of her shirt was ragged and she was wearing no shoes. Her hair was plated tightly against her head, probably to keep it from being used against her. I could see a few twigs keeping her hair in place.

Peter had been right about those curves of her's. I already wanted to bend 'er over a table. I started comparin' her with the females of my coven automatically. Alice had next to no curves, Esme's body was more rounded like she had some baby fat left over, but still looked delicious, Rosalie had the body of Mrs. Jessica Rabbit, luscious yet impractical. Bella's legs looked like she was standin' in the highest of heels, even though her feet were flat on the roof. Her rear wasn't overly exaggerated like Rosalie's, instead it was perky, not immediately eye cathin' but when someone did notice they didn't look away. She was slender, but not in the unhealthy lookin' way like Alice is. Breasts were a bit small for my taste, but I really couldn't complain.

Vamperism had done very well on her body, but even better on her face. The darkness of her lashes and slight tilt at the edge of her eyes almost made her look French. Lips plump like someone just kissed her breathless. Cheekbones high, accenting her petite nose nicely.

She had no battle scars from what I could see.

Overall she was a damn fine lookin' woman and I have no idea how an Omega like Edward was keepin' her all to himself.

"You gonna stare at me the whole time, Cowboy, or are we going to negotiate the release of my husband?"

* * *

**Of course, that last line was from Bella. What do you think of Jasper's analysis? **


	37. Chapter 37

**Jasper's POV**

_"You gonna stare at me the whole time, Cowboy, or are we going to negotiate the release of my husband?" _Bella said with one eyebrow cocked upwards. I must have been lookin' at her for longer than I thought. Off in the distance I could hear Alice and Carlisle headin' our way.

"Why don't you come down here so we can talk all civil like?" I said and Bella let out a little huff of a laugh.

"Civility went out the window when Carlisle tried to attack me." Despite her words Bella walked off of the roof, taking the distance from there to the ground like it was just a step on a staircase. Carlisle and Alice joined us. Carlisle, Rosalie, and I formed a semi-circle around Bella, blocking her in. Emmett stood near the tree line, holding Edward.

"Hi Bella!" Alice said happily to her once best friend.

"Hi Alice." Bella's voice was monotone and she didn't look away from me. Alice's joy slipped away at Bella's reaction.

"Alice, go East. Esme's head should be in a tree about eight miles out." She complied. I could tell Bella was measuring up the situation and us. Her eyes never strayed long from me. Edward probably mentioned to her how vicious I could be when it came to gettin' what I wanted.

Bella's nose flared slightly and I could tell she caught my scent, my pheromones. She shifted her stance a bit so that her legs were wider apart. I grinned and she growled. Edward was whimpering in the background, knowing his wifey was attracted to me.

"Emmett," I said in a clear voice, "bring me Edward."

* * *

**So yeah, my Jasper is a cocky bastard. Are you guys okay with that? What do you think Jasper is going to do with Edward?  
**


	38. Chapter 38

******Halfway through I accidently changed POV. I didn't feel like changin' it so here's this scene.**

**Bella's POV**

The man I once thought of as a brother carried my husband to Jasper. In a swift movement Jasper had Edward in a hold and Emmett's hands were empty.

"As Edward knows," Jasper said nonchalantly, "a member of a coven can't just up an' leave without the Alpha's permission unless they're an Alpha." Edward was whimpering in Jasper's tight grasp and I could see the unadulterated fear in his eyes. I pushed down my emotions, knowing they would only hinder me in this situation. "Ergo, this Omega is still my property, still in my coven. Did Edward ever explain to you about markin'?"

**Jasper's POV**

"He mentioned a few detail, but I have a bit of experience with it myself. I marked that Charlotte woman after she tried to attack me." Her admission about Char surprised and entertained me. Peter had left out that part of the story, probably embarrassed and shamed.

"Restrain yourself, 'cause I'm about to mark your hubby." Before she could respond I bit into Edward's neck. He let out a yelp in pain. Bella's whole body tensed and she looked like she was about to pounce.

"Don't attack him!" Edward shouted. I started pushing my venom into him. The couple looked like they were having a silent conversation. Her eyes were pitch black when they met mine again. She was still tense, but didn't look like she was going to attack. Ten mouthfuls of my venom would suffice. Edward was twitching in pain from my venom. I handed him off to Emmett.

"My business here is done. We'll be taken the Omega with us. I have no claim over you, but you're more than welcome to join my coven."

* * *

**Strategy isn't purely about physical fights...  
**


	39. Chapter 39

**Bella's POV**

_"My business here is done. We'll be taken the Omega with us. I have no claim over you, but you're more than welcome to join my coven." _Jasper said offhandedly. That asshole! He knew he had me in a bind. I did another scan of the whole situation. Esme was still down for the count, Alice was searching for a head off in the forest, Rosalie was royally pissed and probably looking for an excuse to attack me, I couldn't read Carlisle's face, and Emmett had Edward in a death grip. Then there was Jasper. I could take down Carlisle quick and easily, make a break for Emmett. He'd be even easier to take down than Carlisle as long as he didn't use Edward against me. Hmm, if he did get a hold of me though I might not be able to escape. Rosalie would take me a few seconds, but she would be eating dirt before long. But once again there was Jasper, the wrench in the whole plan.

He was good, damn good. I could see it in how he moved and how he spoke. I could _feel_ it.

And then there were his fucking pheromones, making my head feel light.

I should have ripped Rosalie's head off when I had the chance. Then maybe my pheromones would have been promoted to Alpha then his scent wouldn't effect me as much. What's done is done. There was no merit in thinking about shouldas right now.

Something clicked in my mind. Until this point I hadn't really understood why Edward willingly stayed in Jasper's coven even though he was bullied, but now it made sense.

My instincts were telling me to go with him, that I was strong and so was he. They were telling me that the chances of survival for both me and Edward were higher with Jasper there, higher with a coven.

I actually _wanted _to join his coven.

* * *

******Part 2: A Tree cannot Protect a Flower from Aphids or Honey Bees** Complete  


**I kinda like this chapter in the sense that it sort of brings some ideas together, if that makes any sense. Remember folks that this story is only just getting started!  
**


	40. Chapter 40

**Part 3: A Flower Dying from Lack of Sunshine  
**

**Jasper's POV**

Bella was thinking it over. The answer was obvious to me.

"Fine. I'll join your coven." Bella held out her hand. "Shake on it?" I couldn't read her intentions in her eyes or posture. I could see anger and a tendril of hate, but they were buried beneath curiosity. This could easily be some sort of trap. If it was she was either less of a fighter than Peter said or far above Maria and my level.

There was only one way to find out. I walked forward and spit in my hand. We were gonna do this the same way we made deals back in my human life. Bella chuckled before spitting in her own hand then shaking mine.

She had a firm grip and our venom comingled, causing a tingling sensation.

"How old fashion." Bella mumbled. When she released my hand I wiped the venom on my pants not really caring. So it wasn't a trap. "I need to grab a few things before we head out." Bella turned her back on me and walked into the cabin. I followed her, curious to see their accommodations.

Bella walked over to a sink and washed her hands. As she walked around the house she pulled the twigs that were holding her hair in place. She dropped them idly as she gathered a few miscellaneous items, every once in a while giving me a glare for following her so closely. A small pile started forming in the middle, including a thumb drive she pulled from an x-box, a few books about war and sports around the world, and some handwritten music score sheets. From beside the door she grabbed what I assumed was their go-bag. From across the room I could see that it had a wedding photo, some clothes, money, and passports.

"Babe, do you need anything?" Bella asked.

"My compositions." Edward's voice was strained, still in pain from the venom I had given him.

"Got it." She packed the bag and we were off to the airport.

* * *

**Transition/mood setting chapter! Surprised?**


	41. Chapter 41

**Jasper's POV**

The trip to the airport was silent. I was pleased that Bella and Edward hadn't tried to bolt yet.

We charted a private plane. Bella's seemed to be in control of her bloodlust, but I wasn't going to take the chance of bringin' down a whole airplane.

The lovebirds were layin' on one of the couches. They were annoyingly comfortable together. Bella was reading a book and Edward was resting his head on those lovely breasts of her's. As she read Bella let her fingers rake through Edwards' hair then down his back. He was purring lightly even though he was feeling stressed.

A part of me had been hopin' for a fight, but I knew my strategy of using Edward against her would be much more effective. She'll make a good addition to the coven, another strong member...

I still couldn't feel her emotions.

It was pissin' me off.

In my peripheral I could see Rosalie glaring at Bella. She was emitting anger like the sun gives off light.

The other four occupants of the plane were happy to have Edward and Bella back, but didn't know what to say to them.

"When we get back to my house you know Edward is going to get punished, right?" I asked and Bella didn't look from her book or pause in her comforting of her hubby.

"Yes, I know."

"After that you have to fight the females to see your ranking."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"In my coven no one is allowed to hunt humans." I said even though her eyes were butterscotch.

"I've already got that part down."

"Bella." She still didn't look away from her book.

"Yup."

"Bella." Finally she met my eyes. I put on my best predatory smile. "I'm glad we have you in my coven."

* * *

**I love the ending of this chapter. What do you guys think? What do you think Edward's punishment will be? Remember we haven't had Bella's POV in a while, what's going on in her head might be surprising.  
**


	42. Chapter 42

**Jasper's POV**

"Love, you should probably go for a hunt." Edward said just as I pulled up to our house. Bella looked at him sadly, reading between the lines. He didn't want her to see him get punished. The whole drive back I had been cyclin' through different punishments for him in my head. Half the time they triggered Alice's visions, giving Edward an even greater picture on what I was going to do to him.

I motioned for Carlisle and Esme to go with Bella, just in case. The rest of us gathered in front of the house. Edward was fidgeting and looking at his feet.

"You left my territory without permission," I began in a strong voice and Edward was already flinching, "you didn't tell us you were leavin' allowing Charlie to blindside us with the news of you two runnin' to Fiji, you changed someone without my permission, you allowed two of my oldest friends to be torn apart, you left them defenseless and near an open flame, and you kept the knowledge of a possible good addition to my coven from us." He was shaking in fear. "And worst of all, above all the other insults, you disrespected me and all that I allow you.

"I _allow _you to live, I _allow _you to go to the high schools, I _allow_ you to use my money. I even _allowed _you to tell Bella about us. That was a great risk for me, but back then I thought you respected me, that you would live up to the trust I was bestowin' on you." I shook my head. "You disappoint me, Edward." With that I tore him apart into over 100 pieces. We'd keep him like that for a month, not giving him any blood.

* * *

**I was pretty proud of Jasper's speech. So there is _some _(very warped) logic behind his actions. Review! **


	43. Chapter 43

**Jasper's POV**

By the time Bella, Esme, and Carlisle got back the many pieces of Edward were in the basement in various metal buckets. Bella looked at the big puddle of venom on the ground, but I couldn't see any emotions on her face. Her shoulders were tense, but when she turned back towards me her face was blank of all emotions. It was so frustrating not being able to feel her emotions.

"Alice." I said and she cringed then stepped forward knowing she had to fight Bella for rank. Bella grinned and crossed her arms over her chest. Alice shrunk back until I started growling at her. "Fight." Bella sprung forward.

"I yield!" Alice shrieked and ran behind my back, hiding. Bella let out a huff of annoyance.

"Esme."

"You got the jump on me last time, but this time will be different, Bella." Esme said confidently, contrasting with her nervous emotions.

"Bring it Momma C."

"Fight."

Esme started edging towards Bella while remained still, in a neutral stance. She was cocky. Esme went in for a grab and Bella easily twisted Esme around. Her teeth were at Esme's neck not a second later. Instead of biting she placed a soft kiss there.

"Bella's win." The fight had been too quick. Hopefully Rosalie can bring me some more entertainment.

"My turn." Rosalie said while grinning evilly.

"If you mean it's your turn to lose than yes, it is your turn." Bella teased and Rosalie's anger skyrocketed. That was one of Rose's weaknesses. She always let her anger dictate her actions. Rosalie charged Bella, her arms extended and fingers ready to stab into flesh. "Really?" Bella said quickly before shifting to the left, catching Rosalie's right extended arm. She used her momentum against her and yanked Rosalie forward while raising her knee and making Rose run right into it. It was a devastating blow to her stomach and I think I might have heard one of Rosalie's ribs cracking. Emmett cringed. Bella let go of the arm and backed up. Rose was slightly bending over, hand over her center as she coughed.

"You bitch!" Rosalie hissed. Bella didn't respond. Rose charged again, this time with a low tackle and I was surprised when Bella bounced up slightly. She went just an inch above Rosalie before landing right on Rose's head. Rosalie's face got rammed into the ground. Bella put some space between them after the smooth, yet risky counter-attack.

"This is a joke. How could anyone ever consider you an Alpha?" Bella said and Rosalie growled but for once didn't act on her anger. "Fuck this." Bella ran towards Rose feinted to the right before drawing one arm back. "Falcon Punch!" Bella clocked her right on her already broken nose. Rosalie went flying backwards. "That's for when you kidney punched Edward. Oh, and yeah that just happened, I used a video game move on you 'cause you truly are a joke. Even Alice would have been able to dodge that." The last part was a lie, but it just incited Rose's fury more. "If you don't yield now I promise I'll make your defeat slow and humiliating." Rose stood. "You just don't know when to quit, do you?"

To my right Emmett made a whimpering noise, worried about his wife.

"Don't interfere." I said. Rosalie glanced at him before looking back at Bella.

"Fine. I yield. Bella you're the new Alpha."

* * *

**Sorry I haven't had time to respond to reviews yet. Hope this fight scene makes up for it!  
**


	44. Chapter 44

**Jasper's POV**

The two females' scents instantly changed. I breathed in deeply. Oh yes, it was so good to have another female in my coven. Once she got more settled in we'd have to have our own fight to see who was strongest.

Bella being an Alpha did pose its own problems. Now that we were the same rank my pheromones wouldn't affect her as much. That meant that my chances of fucking her went down. Her being an Alpha also made her more attractive to me.

On the upside Rosalie won't be such a frigid bitch to me now. When she was Alpha we only screwed once or twice a year, mostly when she got annoyed at Emmett's lack of skill. Esme would also lust after me more since she got demoted to Gamma. My pheromones would have a greater affect on her.

"Alice, put my things in Edward's room." Bella ordered. Oh she is definitely a natural Alpha.

"When she gets back you'll have to mark her. As the Alpha she's under your protection and to be properly protected she needs to carry your scent, not Rosalie's." I said offhandedly. Bella looked around.

"Hurry back Alice. I want to run the perimeter of the territory." She said in a monotone then glanced at me. "You going to show me around our territory, Cowboy?"

"Sure."

Alice was back, looking at her feet. She was such a good Omega, always respectful around the Alphas.

"How much venom should I put in her?" Bella tilted her head while looking at Alice. Her voice didn't convey any emotions or her thoughts. I pulled Alice's hair back so she was facing me. I sniffed her neck.

"Rosalie's scent would stick on her for another three years so at least three mouthfuls to cover that scent, then another three should do the job."

"M'kay." Bella sauntered over to Alice and gave her a quick hug before biting into her neck. Alice screeched and started thrashing as the venom started flowing, but Bella held onto her tightly. With a slight pop noise Bella disengaged her teeth from Alice and stepped back. "Ready to go, Cowboy?"

* * *

**I just love writing from Jasper's POV. It's just so fun! Next chapter will be in Bella's POV, giving you a look into her head (finally)! **


	45. Chapter 45

**Bella's POV**

I wanted to tear Jasper apart. I knew he was going to hurt Edward, but I didn't expect his punishment to be that intense, to be that cruel. That shit was un-fucking-acceptable. To do all that and then on top of that keep Edward dismembered for a whole month. Was he out of his fucking mind?

But then I thought about if Alice, my Omega ran off willy-nilly like. I felt protective of her. My instincts told me it would feel like a deep betrayal. It was like when a parent kept telling their child not to go near the stove while it was on, yet they kept messing around it and then the parent makes the kid touch the stove top, burning them. It was cruel, but it was a lesson that would never be forgotten. I wouldn't punish her as much as Jasper did Edward if she ran away, but she would lose a few limbs. I sighed at my own thoughts.

Being an Alpha was seriously fucking with my head.

I ran beside Jasper silently. I didn't know what to do with this fucked up situation. My instincts and emotions were clashing with each other. My instincts were telling me to stay with this big group because it was safer than just going it alone with Edward. They were telling me that in a worst case scenario where I couldn't protect Edward, that Jasper could and would. My emotions were telling me to attack Jasper, even if it meant the end of me. How _dare_ he hurt the one person in this world I love? My human memories had long since faded. Edward was all I had, and this _stranger_ had the audacity to hurt the only person in my life!

I could try and attack him now, while we were alone, but some instinct was telling me that he was an ally, not someone to be jumped from behind. Even if I did sneak attack him, I'm unsure if that would give me enough of an edge to win. Rosalie had been an easy victory and she had held the title of Alpha, perhaps just because one was called Alpha doesn't mean they were the best of the best, maybe Jasper isn't as strong as Edward made him out to be.

But then I just have to look at Jasper to know that notion to be wrong. He was a damn good fighter, I could tell just from how he moved. He had a cocky look in his eyes too that irked me.

If being here is a mistake I have a whole eternity to rectify it and set in place a plan of revenge.

* * *

**Clear things up? What do you think of her thoughts? **


	46. Chapter 46

Our territory had a 50 mile radius centered around Jasper's house. It was much bigger than any of my previous territories, which made sense considering we were such a large coven. It would take me a few days to memorize it all.

Jasper kept giving me desire filled looks. It was annoying as hell. He already knew I was married to Edward.

Fucking pheromones.

If I was putting off anywhere close to the amount Jasper was then that means Carlisle and Emmett are ready to jump me. I inwardly gagged. I vaguely remember thinking of Emmett as my brother when I was human. I didn't really have any human memories about Carlisle though.

A thought hit me suddenly.

If Edward was out of commission for the month that means we couldn't have any vanilla with sprinkles sex. I hadn't gone more than three days without sex since I was changed.

That means I'm going to have a dry spell in a house filled with sexy pheromone filled men.

_Fuck._

* * *

**This is for sure one of my favorite scenes thus more light-hearted than the last chapter. Whatcha think?  
**


	47. Chapter 47

**Bella's POV**

It had only been three days and I was already squirming with pent up lust and sexual frustration. It didn't help that I could hear Carlisle and Esme going at it all the freaking time. Now that Esme was a Gamma she was even more attracted to Carlisle and I didn't know any man who would turn down sex from a woman like Esme.

Rosalie was squeaking like a pig as Jasper porked her. It was their fourth round today. Alice said he was making up for all the times she turned him down. She wasn't the HBIC of the females anymore, now she was just another lusty Beta batting her eyes at an Alpha.

That frosty woman needed to have the bitchiness fucked out of her. I had the feeling that she was rude to me when I was human. If anything, being demoted was probably good for her. Now she and Emmett were closer in rankings.

I sighed and covered my face with my hands.

A wham bam thank you ma'am from Edward would be perfect right now.

* * *

**I didn't have sufficient time so here is a quick scene. Hope you like it anyways.  
**


	48. Chapter 48

**Jasper's POV**

I only had a little under a month of Edward-free Bella. By then I hoped to have her used to hoppin' on my cock.

Bella was playin' some new video game with Emmett. I watched them for a while. Even in video games she ranked higher than him. He was lustin' after her like a cat in heat. I sat down next to her on the sofa. I sent Emmett a burst of fear and he made up some excuse to Bella so he could leave the room.

I slung my arm onto the back of the sofa behind Bella, the pad of my thumb just barely brushing her skin. She tensed before goin' back to her game.

"That was a very good fight you had with Rosalie." I complemented. Bella snorted, still looking at the TV.

"No it wasn't. That fight was complete shit. After my first counter-attack I couldn't take it seriously." She glanced away from the game and to me. She looked incredulous. "Let's be honest. I jumped right over her. Jumping in a fight is 99% of the time a bad idea since it leaves the person unable to move other than in the direction they are already going."

"You're right. That was a shit fight. Your levels are too different." My fingers grazed her upper arm. She didn't tense up this time. "So how are you liking your new Alpha status?"

"It's alright." The sound of her fingers clicking on the controller filled the room. I pushed a stray lock of Bella's hair behind her ear and let my fingers trace down to her neck before removing my hand. She was annoyingly unresponsive, not even looking at me. I'm an Alpha. Being denied sex very rarely happened and when it did it was extremely frustrating.

"You know all the males here wanna fuck ya." I blurted out thoughtlessly.

_Smooth._

* * *

**Review please!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Jasper's POV**

Bella saved and shut down her game before turning towards me.

"Wow, Cowboy, you're one suave fucker aren't you?" She said sarcastically. "Regardless of what they want I'm married." Bella stood and started walking upstairs. I followed behind her. It gave me a great view of her ass…

Focus.

I'll try the goofy approach to charmin' her pants off.

"I'm married too! This shit is crazy how much we have alike. You're an Alpha, I'm an Alpha. You're a vampire, I'm a vampire. I'm married to an Omega, you're married to an Omega. It's like God wants us to fuck or something!" Bella turned around on the stairs putting me eye level with her breasts. Another great view.

"You can't be serious right now." She crossed her arms over her chest when she noticed my eyes lingering.

"Of course I'm serious." Bella turned back around and started going back upstairs. "That Omega can't be pleasin' ya in bed and it must be at least seven days since you had anyone between your legs. Alphas aren't meant to go that long without sex!" We reached the top landing of the staircase. I grabbed Bella by her wrist and spun her so that she was facing me. She easily broke my weak hold and growled at me. "I ain't looking for a fight, Bella." I purred out her name. "I just want for us to have a good time."

"Go fuck yourself!" With that said she glared at me before walking to her room.

A few minutes later I walked past Carlisle. He was holding back his entertained emotions, but I could feel it just under the surface. I growled at him and it turned to fear.

Where was Alice?

I needed a good blow job right about now.

* * *

**I enjoyed this chapter... Did you?  
**


	50. Chapter 50

**Bella's POV**

Day 15 without sex. I officially have the shakes. I had too much freaking energy and masturbation just isn't doing it for me. I'm glad I didn't have my human memories. I know I was a virgin a few days before my change. If this is how it used to be then my human life must have been hell.

Just 15 more days.

I missed Edward so much.

With all this extra sex-free time I'd already gone through all the books in Edward's room. I started going downstairs when I glanced Carlisle's study. It was unoccupied but all the walls were covered in books.

That's what I need. Something, _anything_, to keep my mind occupied and away from sex. I went into the room. His scent was everywhere and his pheromones weren't helping my situation. I browsed the different titles. He had mostly scientific books, but there was a whole two shelves dedicated to different religious texts. I picked up a copy about the different culture-bound syndromes.

I was two chapters in when I heard a slight clicking behind me. I twisted around startled and ready for a fight, the book falling out of my hand. My stance relaxed when I saw it was just Carlisle. He was leaning against the now closed door.

"Hello, Bella, what brings you to my office?" He walked closer to me, but was still at a respectable distance.

"I was out of reading material and then I saw your bookcases and had to investigate." I was cautious. He was a Beta. If Jasper was attracted to me then Carlisle would be even more affected by my pheromones. He inched closer.

"You're welcome to use my book collection anytime." His voice was deeper than usual. He was close, _too _close. Oh god I wanted him. "You dropped one of my books, Bella. How am I supposed to trust you'll take care of them if you just leave one laying around." Sure as hell I wasn't going to be bending over anywhere near him. If he grabbed my hips when I was bending over I wouldn't be able to stop myself from fucking him. I had to remember that I'm married to a wonderful man.

I had to pull out my Alpha card.

"Then why don't you pick it up, Beta." He visibly cringed at me calling him by his rank. I held out my hand with one of my eyebrows raised. He retrieved the book and put it in my hand before backing away from me with his head slightly downturned.

* * *

**Next week is exam week so I won't have any time to write/update. :( Sorry and wish me luck!**

**What do you think of their interaction? Did you really think I was going to limit it to only Jasper trying to get into her pants?  
**


	51. Chapter 51

**Jasper's POV**

Esme was with me so when I felt Carlisle's determined lust. I knew something was not right in my house. I held back a growl when I realized he was trying to seduce Bella. If anyone fucked her, it would be me, not some half assed Beta.

My hand was on the handle of the door to Carlisle's office when I heard Bella speak

_"Then why don't you pick it up, Beta."_ Carlisle suddenly felt belittled and embarrassed. A few seconds later Bella opened the door, her chin raised high. Her eyes widened in surprise briefly when she saw me.

"I was just about to save ya." I explained.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Cowboy. I can save myself." She patted me on the chest with a book. I moved out of her way. Carlisle looked at me and I flashed my teeth at him. His fear went up.

"Evidently so." I said as I started following her. "Feel free to use any of my books when you want to. My study is always open to you." Her nose was already in the book as she walked

"Dually noted, Cowboy." Did she even know how hard I get when she calls me that?

"Why don't you ever address me by my name?" I asked, sincerely curious. Bella snapped the book closed and looked me dead in the eyes.

"Because, _Cowboy_, your name makes me angry. _You _make me angry. I was living my happy-ever-after until you decided to drop in. Then you take my prince charming and tear him apart, keeping me away from him for a whole month. And to add insult to injury you try to get in my pants constantly!" Bella was livid and it only served to make her sexier. She must have seen the lust in my eyes because she threw her hands up in exasperation and walked to her room. She closed the door a bit too forcefully.

* * *

**I'm back! (For my Just a Cup of Sugar readers I'm currently working on the next chapter and it should be out on Thursday!) I missed you guys so much! **

**Like Bella's reaction?  
**


	52. Chapter 52

**Bella's POV**

Day 23. So close yet so far from having Edward back in my arms. I could only imagine how much pain he is in and how thirsty he is. My heart broke for him, but at least he wouldn't feel betrayed when I put him back together. It's been a struggle, worse than a struggle. No, it is the hardest fight I've ever had, resisting all these sexy men. I just have to stay strong.

Emmett tried hitting on me yesterday. I just had to glare at him and he backed down. If only it was that easy with the others.

I wanted a good genuine fight to take out all my spare energy, and there was a lot of spare energy, but the only person I'd get a good fight from was Jasper. I doubt it would be a wise idea for me to be in close contact with the Devil himself.

A run. God, please make this run take out some of my endless energy! I hopped out the window and started running the perimeter of the territory.

My mind strayed to lesser problems as my feet drove me forward. Alice and I had been so close when I was human. Edward told me stories of our shenanigans. I had tried to reconnect with her multiple times since I got here. It just felt… awkward.

I sat on one of the large boulders that were in the Northern area of our territory.

I really wanted a friend. Edward had been my everything for so long… Now that I couldn't talk with him I felt lost and alone.

Who else was there for me here? Emmett could barely look me in the eye when we talked. Rosalie was a bitch who hated me for taking her position. Carlisle was a smooth operator. If I spent any time alone with him I get the feeling he'd be hilt deep inside me in no time flat. Esme was mad at me because Carlisle kept making passes at me. Then there was Jasper. He unashamedly tried to get in my pants.

It was all too much. I wish it was just Edward and me again in another cabin, in another forest. There were no temptations there, no men I could compare Edward to...

Those days had been all about love.

* * *

**So a bit of sad chapter, but Bella is keepin' strong! Just one more week! **


	53. Chapter 53

**Jasper's POV**

Bella had been gone for just under 24 hours. I knew she wouldn't leave Edward behind, but I was still worried, well more anxious than worried. She's an Alpha and can take of herself, but she's still a member of my coven...

It would be unacceptable if she left. That was the main reason I was anxious to find her. Our coven was so much stronger with her here. The second was because I still haven't gotten the chance to bend 'er over a table.

I grinned at the image.

The clock in my study kept tickin' as I clicked my fingers impatiently against my desk.

Fuck this. I'm going to go find her.

I had to circle the house to find where her scent trail started. It looks like she used her window to leave. The trail took me all around the territory. I could tell by the randomness of it that she wasn't hunting. An hour later I spotted her.

Bella had her knees drawn up to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs, and chin resting on her kneecaps. She didn't acknowledge me when I sat beside her.

"For awhile there I thought you had run away."

"Alphas don't runaway, they make tactical withdrawals." Her voice was humorless. She was looking off into the distance with sad eyes.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

"I'm lonely." I was tempted to make a sex joke, but refrained.

"Edward only has a few more days." I said, trying to comfort her, but not knowing how.

"It's not just that. Alice and I used to be best friends, now we can hardly hold a conversation."

"Yes, you used to be best friends, but that was back when you were a human. Alice felt more comfortable around you back then. She's an Omega. When you were human you were her equal in ranking. That's part of the reason Alice and Edward liked you so much, because you treated them like equals. Now you're an Alpha... instinctually she'll try to please you anyway she can. I can feel how stressful that is for her. She already knows how to please me, but you're a mystery to her. You're a very different woman than the one Alice knew. Also as an Alpha you naturally look down on her. That's why when you were human Rosalie and I were the most distant from you, because our rankings were so different."

"As much as that all makes sense it's not really helping me feel any less lonely." Bella said as she glanced at me. I shrugged.

"Six days and you'll have your Edward back."

* * *

**Soooo, Jasper's not always an asshole. **


	54. Chapter 54

**Jasper's POV**

Fuck.

My window of opportunity was quickly closing. I only had two more days. I should have said I was keeping Edward dismembered for longer. And if I changed my rulin' now Bella will see right through my motives and hate me all the more.

I was starting to lose hope on every boardin' the Bella boat to Sexville.

Someone knocked on my door and from the lack of emotions I'd say that someone is Bella. I grinned.

"Come in." The door creaked open and Bella walked in wearing daisy dukes and a loose fitting hoodie, her usual attire. Damn those shorts looked good on her. She scanned the room, never having seen it before. She immediately walked to my bookcase. I pretended to work on my laptop, but I was followin' her every move. She brushed her fingers against the spines of the books as she read their titles.

Her movement stalled when she reached the section dedicated to all things sex.

I already knew my bookcase was an Alpha's wet dream. It had everything that helped make us Alphas. There were psychology books on behavior, fight manuals, and of course books about sex, strategy guides, war stories, battle layouts, a few books on manipulation, and some miscellaneous things like media's effect on society.

"May I borrow this one?" Bella asked. Her hand was resting on a book written by me about my time in the South.

"Of course." She nodded in thanks before disappearing.

This might work to my advantage.

When she reads that she's get an even better understanding on why it's smarter for her to have sex with me rather than that Omega. She'd see that I was more than capable of protectin' her and that she didn't have to rely on him anymore.

Along with that my book had a few of my favorite sexual conquests written in graphic detail. If she wasn't attracted to me beforehand she would be now.

* * *

**I thought this was sort of a chill chapter more about Alphas. Send me a review please! **


	55. Chapter 55

**Bella's POV**

This book was definitely a bad idea. I was only one chapter in and already I was geared up. The way he described some of his fights made me want to start my own newborn army. I was hoping to get some sort of strategical advantage from reading this, perhaps find a weakness or find his pattern of fighting, but I couldn't find anything of use. He varied his fighting style depending on the situation and the numbers his group was facing.

I set the book down with a sigh.

It didn't help that I had too much energy, as usual.

I'd already learned a few new moves from his book. Adrenalin flooded my body. God I wanted to fight and fuck or fuck and fight. Either way, actually, preferably both many times over. Stupid Alpha instincts, influencing me and making me feel crazy.

Uck!

I'm so sexually and physically frustrated. Being in Jasper's study earlier only made the whole problem worse. That room was steeped in his pheromone filled scent.

I was surprised to see how many of those books I had already read. Every book in that room appealed to me. By the end of the year I'm sure I'll have them all read and memorized.

Even though I was so close to having my Edward back all I could think about was Jasper… and jumping him… for a good fight… and a good fuck. I sighed and hid my face with my hands, both embarrassed and frustrated. I just have to focus on all the good times Edward and I have had. Even though my human memories are gone I still have plenty vampire ones to remind me of what I'm waiting for.

Why did I agree to come to this place again? Oh right, so I could keep Edward safe and by my side. Neither of which were happening right now. Well, I guess technically he is safe, even though he's in a million pieces, with our coven here there was no way he was going to catch on fire anytime soon. Despite all the adversities I was facing here my instincts still screamed at me to stay here with Edward, to stay with the strong group that helped ensure our continued existence. Reading about how the various groups down South picked off any nomads or small groups they came across only reinforced those instincts. I'm a damn good fighter, but I don't think Edward and I could get out of a situation alive with more than four opponents trying to take us down.

I let out an annoyed growl. Just two more days and I'll have Edward and all the vanilla with sprinkles sex I could ever want.

* * *

**So more on how Bella is holding up! Just two more days, root for her! **


	56. Chapter 56

**Jasper's POV**

She never came to me and now she was reassembling her husband like a model airplane. Bella had already ordered Esme and Alice to go get as many animals as they could find and to bring them back. Bella had sliced open a deer and blood was all over the concert floor of the basement. Edward's many pieces were soakin' it up.

I watched as Carlisle and Emmett tried to help her. Rosalie was watching TV, feeling like the whole situation was beneath her.

Edward started moaning in pain and I sighed knowing that he was just going to get louder and more annoying.

It would be inappropriate of me to leave though. I had set his punishment at one month and I was duty bound to see it through to the end.

I couldn't help but watch Bella as she flitted around the room. She kept whispering reassuring words to him.

She _loved _him. I couldn't feel it, but I could see it in her actions toward him.

I lusted after her and she _loved _him. So annoying. Even the other females in my coven were losing their appeal. I wanted, no, _needed_ Bella. And she _loved_ some Omega, not me, an Alpha. Why couldn't she understand that love and sex did not have to always go together. Esme and Carlisle fucked with other people and still had a happy marriage.

If she just understood our culture, our social mores on the view of sex. We didn't stigmatize it like many human societies did, we reveled in it. It was a bondin' experience that helped keep the coven together and kept the boredom of an eternity away. Along with that it was just damn good fun.

What could it be about him that made her stay? She'd gone a whole month without sex for him. I couldn't imagine going three days without sex, let alone a month. He wasn't that interesting of a person. He was kind, I'd give him that, but how could she not get bored of that. I remember how he used to coddle her, how I'm sure he still does despite her immortal status. For a mind reader he was extremely boring. I suppose if ya get fed thoughts all the time there is no real need to have any of your own.

This was some real bullshit. If an Omega has something I want I should be able to just take it from him. But Bella's not a something, she's a person, an Alpha. Fuck.

Edward's cries became louder. Man up ya lil' shit. I've been torn into smaller pieces and starved for a whole year and I didn't bitch that much when I was being put back together.

He didn't deserve Bella. She was too good for him. I've seen only the surface of her fightin' skills and I knew she was either close or on my level. He couldn't actually believe he deserved her, could he? If he did he was dumber than I thought he was.

Bella leaned down to his now whole face and kissed him lightly.

Fuck this. I'm goin' on a hunt.

* * *

**So Edward is back in the picture and Jasper is not too happy about that... I liked this chapter... What do ya think? **


	57. Chapter 57

**Jasper's POV**

I got back two days later after an extended hunting trip with just me and my hand.

I was greeted by the soft sighs and moans of lovemakin'.

Was that what Bella liked? Gentle sex where every thrust was an 'I love you'.

"I'm so glad Edward's back." Esme said to me as she cleaned. "I was so worried about him out there as an Omega without anyone to keep him safe. I wish he would have called and told us he had an Alpha with him. I would have been much more at ease." She didn't seem to notice my foul mood as she dusted. "And now he's found eternal love. Everything is perfect."

Everything was far from perfect.

I went up to my study and put my ipod buds in my ear before I started blasting music. I turned my laptop on and started working on our taxes and some investments I had Alice looking over.

I'd been working for three hours when my door cracked open and Alice peeked inside. I pulled out my earbuds.

"What have I told you about knocking?" I asked in a stern voice.

"To always knock when a door is closed, but I did knock. You just couldn't hear me over your music." I must have had my music set louder than I thought. I could hear Bella and Edward still goin' at it and my mood plummeted.

"What do you want, Alice?"

"I was just wondering if you needed any assistance." By assistance she meant a blow job.

"I'm good for now. I tell you if I change my mind." She looked at me confused before nodding and closing the door. I put my ipod back on and went back to work.

* * *

**Hmm, I wonder what is up with Jasper... What do ya'll think?**


	58. Chapter 58

**Bella's POV**

"The only thing that kept me from going insane was picturing your face and thinking about all the good times we had together." Edward whispered to me as we laid in our bed. "Even though I was in so much pain I was still worried about you, about what Jasper would do to you." Edward cringed.

"He didn't do anything to me Edward, none of them did. I'm loyal to you and this marriage." I said in a soothing voice even though I was slightly annoyed with his accusation. "I'm an Alpha, Babe, they couldn't do anything to me unless I wanted them to."

"Did you?" Edward asked meekly.

"Did I what?"

"Did you want them to do things to you?" I looked at him in disbelief.

"Did you seriously ask me that?" Edward couldn't meet my eyes. "I was very lonely without you. Before coming here I only had to deal with pheromones twice in short bouts. Along with all that I wasn't used to not having sex for more than a few days. So yeah, on occasions I did want them to do things to me and I wanted to do things back to them." I was getting angry, the frustration of his absence coming back. "Is that what you wanted me to say, Edward? I can't help that I'm attracted to their pheromones." I bit my tongue to keep from shouting at him.

"Is it their pheromones you're attracted to, or them?"

"Are you trying to dig yourself into a hole?"

"No, I-I just couldn't read any thoughts while I was in pieces and I just want to know what happened while I was gone. I rely on my gift so much that I just go a bit crazy when I can't use it. " He was tripping over his words and buried his face in my neck and hair.

"Nothing happened while you were 'out of commission'. It was only a month. A month is no time for immortals." I sighed. "Now stop being childish and lets enjoy being man and wife."

* * *

**So a look into their life. **


	59. Chapter 59

******Merry xmas! Here's a present:**

**Bella's POV**

Jasper's book was… hot.

Now that I was Alpha sex with Edward had gotten boosted up to vanilla with sprinkles and gummi bears since he was slightly more willing to go on the kinky (by his definition kinky was anything beyond missionary position) side of sex. But the type of sex I wanted was above his comfort zone and skill level.

I guess life could only be perfect for so long. Everything had been pretty great up till the point where that nomad showed up and the carefully crafted world Edward had built for us, for me started coming apart.

At least I had someone who loved me and who I loved back. Not everyone could say that.

And then I'd read Jasper's book and I'd be reminded how boring my sex life is and feeble Edward is…

Edward was following me around the house.

"Babe, don't you have something you should be doing?" I asked.

"Not really."

"Well can you stop following me?"

"But I miss you."

"Fine."

"Edward!" Rosalie shouted from downstairs. "Move your music shit. I want to work on my drawings here." I growled at her.

"Do it yourself, Rosalie, and if one piece is missing or broken I'll make sure you regret it." She huffed, but didn't respond.

I hadn't seen Jasper in a few days. I can smell him and hear him randomly, but I think he's been avoiding me since Edward got back. It was offensive. Now that he knew his chance to get in my pants was gone he wanted nothing to do with me. Dick.

* * *

**Hope ya liked it! **


	60. Chapter 60

**Bella's POV**

It had been just over three monthssince Edward was put back together. Jasper is still avoiding me, not that I care. If anything it makes my life easier. I don't have to deal with his crude, egotistical, arrogant self.

As I was walking upstairs I spotted from the window Rosalie in the backyard. She was laying in the grass in a teal bikini that left little to the imagination. If she was a human I'd think she was trying to get a tan, but considering vampires couldn't tan and the rays of light that did manage to break through the clouds were dim at best I came to the conclusion that she was just enjoying showcasing her partial nudity.

A slight movement caught my eye. Emmett was standing by the house, edging closer to her very slowly. He looked very timid, almost nervous. It took him five minutes to make it to her side. I knew that she knew he was there by the slight grin that appeared on her face. Rosalie sat up slightly, just watching him with a sneer on her face. Emmett looked away from her, his hands in his pockets.

"What do you want now?" She asked harshly and he cringed. He mumbled something in response that I couldn't quite understand. She snorted haughtily. "I'm sure." Rose patted the ground and he sat beside her awkwardly. He pulled a small black box from his pocket.

"I try so hard, but I can never find anything with even half your beauty." Emmett said with a sigh before handing her the box. She opened it. Inside was a lovely diamond bracelet. Rosalie inspected it critically before clasping it around her wrist wordlessly. His whole face lit up when she pulled him down and snuggled with him.

I rolled my eyes at their warped relationship, annoyed at how Rosalie treated him.

"Disgusting, aren't they?" A voice said from behind me. I twisted around, startled by the sudden noise. I hadn't heard Jasper sneak up at all. He was casually leaning against the railing of the staircase. I didn't respond, suspicious at his suddenly talking to me after all this time. "When I was informed of your strength I had briefly considered the possibility that your relationship with Edward was like Emmett's and Rosalie's, that you looked down on him, almost with disgust since he is so pathetic in comparison to you." I was too angry to respond, even though his voice was vacant and analytical. He pushed off the handrail and stood closer to me and the window. "I'm glad to see I was wrong." Some of my anger dissipated, but I was still wary of him. He started walking down the stairs. "Of course their relationship didn't start like this. Rosalie was always vain, but not to this extent." Jasper said without looking back at me, his voice still a monotone. "Years of inequality made them this way, years of Emmett being a horrible lover and fighter." He shrugged casually before leaving me to my thoughts.

* * *

**Whatcha think of Emmett's and Rose's relationship?**


	61. Chapter 61

**Bella's POV**

"Emmett I challenge you for the Gamma position." I gasped at Edward's sudden declaration. He hadn't said anything to me about wanting to challenge Emmett.

"Edward, you don't have to do that." I said, my gut clenching with apprehension.

"Alright Eddie. It's your funeral. I'll go find Jasper and we can get this show on the road." Emmett said before running off into the forest.

"Babe, you don't have to do this." I cupped his face and made him look me in the eyes. He pulled me against him.

"Yes, I do, you deserve better than an Omega." He kissed me and I leaned into his touch. "I want to be better for you." I sighed.

"You should have told me you wanted to challenge Emmett. I could have helped you train."

"I've been reading your fighting manuals and Jasper has been helping me practice." I was surprised by this news. He tried to make me feel better, but I had no confidence in his fighting abilities. At least he wasn't fidgeting.

"Did he put you up to this, did Jasper encourage you to challenge Emmett?" I whispered/hissed in Edward's ear. If that bastard spurred this on I was going to rip him apart.

"No, he has nothing to do with this. I want to do this." He said before kissing me sweetly. I wanted to scream and shout at him for acting so foolishly but couldn't bring myself to make him cringe.

Rosalie walked out of the house grinning. Bitch wasn't even worried about her husband. I growled at her and she took a few steps backwards. Carlisle, Esme, and Alice were out shopping, but I don't think that those were grounds to pause the challenge.

I hid my face against his chest. This is exactly what I didn't want to happen. Coming to this coven was supposed to ensure Edward never got hurt, but on day one he got torn apart and now he's putting himself on the line for a useless title. This place was supposed to be safety, not pheromones and challenges.

Damn it.

I heard two pairs of feet running our way and I held onto Edward tighter.

* * *

**So Edward has been taking lessons from Jasper... Surprised by Edward's challenge?  
**


	62. Chapter 62

**Bella's POV**

"I wasn't expecting a challenge for rank for at least four years." Jasper said as he came to a halt. He was looking at Edward curiously. I untangled myself from Edward and went over to Jasper.

"I don't want this to happen-" I started, but Edward interrupted me.

"Bella!"

"No, Edward you should have told me you wanted to do this. I hate when you keep things from me." He cringed at both my words and my tone. "Jasper is there any way we Alphas can make this not happen?" I put my hand on his arm, trying to convey my desperation.

"I'm afraid not. Everyone has the right to try and change their position in this world." He wasn't looking me in the eyes, instead he was focused on Edward. Edward was looking at his feet and started cleaning beneath his nails even though there was nothing there. My anger at his weakness spiked.

"Edward, stop fidgeting. You know I hate when you fidget." He put his hands in his pockets. I chastised myself for being so unsympathetic. "Thank you." I said in a soft tone. He smiled at me weakly and I smiled back.

"You both ready?" Jasper asked. They nodded. I hid behind Jasper, putting my forehead on his broad back. I couldn't bear to see Edward getting hurt, especially for such stupid reasons. "Fight." I could hear a few exchanged blows then the shrill sound of flesh being torn. I held onto Jasper's shirt begging him not to move. I really didn't want to see the aftermath of that fight. It had been so quick…

* * *

**Sorry for the slow update. Let's just say you know it's a good party when it starts on the 31st and you're finally recovered mid 2nd. **


	63. Chapter 63

**Just a clarification on my thoughts: I think Bella touching and hiding behind Jasper shows how much she worries for Edward. As much as she doesn't like it Jasper is the head Alpha and as such she instinctually looks to him to protect Edward. Despite her distaste towards Jasper she was willing to pull any card in order to get Edward out of the bad situation.  
**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"I knew you'd beat that stupid Omega." Rosalie's voice rang out. I cringed. "Come on Em, let's go have some victory sex." I still had my head pressed against Jasper's back, his scent engulfing me and dulling the pain.

"Come on Bella we have to put him together." He moved forward and I let him go. I looked at the aftermath of the fight. Edward was only in three pieces. His head and right arm were missing. I immediately ran to him and held his neck to his body. I could hear Rosalie and Emmett fucking in the forest. "On a side note that was the best I've ever seen him do." Jasper said with no trace of humor in his voice. He held Edward's arm to his shoulder. "He didn't tell me he was going to do this, just so you know." I just nodded in response.

We sat like that, just waiting for him to fuse back together. I kept my eyes on Edward's neck. My Alpha mind automatically went into an analytically mode when I started thinking about the fight. I should have been watching him so I could give him pointers on improving. My thoughts flashed to some of the battles I had read from Jasper's book. He was always the one doing the dismembering, never the one on the losing side. He had power while Edward had… nothing. Well, nothing but me. I glanced at Jasper and he was staring at me. I looked off to the side. I really shouldn't compare them, it was like comparing apples and oranges... They were completely different.

I couldn't stand my own feelings right now. They were so hurt and flustered. I was ashamed of Edward's failure. I was upset that Edward hadn't told me about his plan to challenge Emmett. I was pissed at Rose for being Rose. I was annoyed at Jasper for avoiding me and being an all around asshole. And his switch back and forth from caring leaders to prick was making my head hurt and my emotions were just a hurricane of negativity.

My instincts were making it worse. They were shouting at me to ditch the zero and get with the hero.

I had fallen in love with Edward as a human, an equal to an Omega, but according to Jasper and Alice I was a completely different person back then. When I was changed and had no rank it was just the two of us, things had been peaceful, but I was always striving to be more… Now I'm an Alpha and it pains me to admit that my relationship with Edward isn't as perfect as I once thought and my love toward him was slipping away.

* * *

**Surprised by the outcome of the fight? Surprised by Bella's feelings? **


	64. Chapter 64

**Bella's POV**

After Edward was healed I dragged him into the forest so we could have a talk. He was staring at his feet the whole time we walked, a few paces behind me.

"Why, why, why do you always do this to me?" I asked in a whispered voice and leaned against a tree, feeling exhausted.

"Do what, Love?"

"You always leave me out of the loop, letting me be blindsided! I could have helped you, or at least talked you out of trying to fight Emmett. I try so hard to protect you, Edward, and then you go and do this!" I gestured towards his clothes that were torn from the fight. "I try so hard!" My throat was getting tight and I felt like I was crying. Edward was looking at his feet again and his fists were clenched tightly.

"But I want to be the one to protect you!" He suddenly said, finally looking me in the eyes. I didn't know what to say at first.

"Why?"

"Because, Bella, I'm your husband! I'm supposed to protect you and cherish you. I shouldn't have to explain that to you."

"And how does fighting against Emmett help you protect me?" He didn't respond right away. "I don't even want to be protected by you! I can protect myself!" I sighed. "It's not your job to protect me. I don't even know where you got an idea like that from."

"It's not an idea, it's common sense. I'm your husband and you're my wife. I'm supposed to protect you. It's just the way things are."

"What are you talking about? You're not even making any sense!" I was starting to lose my temper. "Does this come from some warped idea of chivalry? Has Jasper been feeding you bullshit about what it means to be a man?"

"Why would you mention him?" Edward asked meekly, in stark contrast with my angry tone.

"I'm just trying to understand where you got these ideas from."

"I've always tried to protect you. That's why I took you away from the Cullens, why I taught you to fight…"

"You've obviously lost more venom than I thought you did in that fight." I said, half sarcastically. "We should go hunting so we can restore you senses." I tried tugging him deeper into the forest, but he wouldn't budge.

"I'm serious!" He said as he pulled his arm out of my grasp.

"How did taking me away from the safety of numbers protect me?"

"They're animals! I didn't want them to corrupt you."

"We're all animals, even the humans. The Cullens just choose to show that side while you hold back. You hold yourself back all the time, when we're hunting, when we're making love, even when we kiss!" He didn't respond to me. "I love you Edward, I truly do, but sometimes you make it hard for me… I just want for us to be happy and safe."

"That's why I want to go up in rank!"

"How would that make us happier or safer?"

"Because then I'll be stronger!"

"You don't have to go up in rank to be stronger. Being a higher rank just means that you get a few extra pheromones that broadcasts to the vampire world your strength. Being an Alpha or Beta just means you beat up someone weaker than you."

"But I want to be a higher rank for you!"

"I don't want you to go up in rank just for me!"

"So you do want me to go up in rank!"

"Stop twisting my words!" I growled in frustration.

"I'm not trying to. I just want you to be physically attracted to me again." He said and once again I was speechless.

"I am attracted to you! You're fucking dazzling! A masterpiece made by God. Of course I find you sexually appealing."

"But you'd be more attracted if I had pheromones."

"Are you saying all this because we have not been sleeping together as much as we used to when we were alone?"

"A little bit…" He said in a whisper. I sighed.

"I know we haven't been making love as often, but that's just because there is more going on here, more to take up my time, not because I don't find you attractive." I looked into the forest. "You know if you had just told me you were feeling this way we could have talked about it before you took such a drastic action by challenging Emmett."

"I'm sorry, Love."

"I know. We really need to learn to face these sorts of things head on. I can't stand when you keep things from me." My mind went back to my vague human memories. "I think we laid down a bad precedent when I let you whisk me away from my home before our wedding without even the simplest of explanations." Edward started fidgeting. "Well, I'm heading back to the house, unless there is anything else you'd like to tell me." He remained silent and I left.

* * *

**Hope you liked this longer than usual chapter! **


	65. Chapter 65

**Jasper's POV**

I watched as Bella hauled Edward into the forest, a clear look of anger on her face. I really hadn't been expectin' Edward to challenge Emmett for at least a few years. He was nowhere near Emmett's level. Emmett was a born Delta the same way Edward was a born Omega. There were two whole rankings separating them. For either of them to have any hope of moving up from their current station they would have to spend at least half a decade in intense training, changing the way they think, the way they move, even the way they perceive the world.

When Edward came to me asking for my assistance in training I contemplated pawnin' him off to Carlisle to train, but decided against it. He was my Omega, a member of my coven. I would be much more effective at helping him improve his fighting than Carlisle ever could, and even the smallest thing he could take away from my lessons might just be enough to save his life in a pinch.

Along with that it would give me time to see what it was about him that attracted the lovely Bella. Before she came along I never really paid him any mind beyond the usefulness of his gift. He had always been a background member of the coven, never sayin' much, just playing his piano. Out of all of us he used to talk to Alice and Carlisle the most. He talked to Alice because she treated him as an equal and he talked to Carlisle about their mutual love of the medical field.

Edward never played any videogames which was really the only time I interacted with Emmett other than during hunts. He was a horrible chess player so I never bothered to play with him like I did with Carlisle.

Rosalie and I talked on occasion when we were equals, but not anymore. She was still sore at losing her position. Esme and I had a strange relationship. She sometimes tried to coddle me, but there was always a sexual tension she felt around me that warped that need of hers to a need to screw. She played the happy homemaker and part of me enjoyed her for that, her making our lives a bit more normal. Alice was the only one who I felt like I could actually talk to. She was so used to the sexual tension of the pheromones that surrounded her all the time that she could consciously ignore them when she wanted to, not that she ever did. That kinky woman loved being in a constant state of arousal, always ready for any worthy male to have some fun with.

I felt the mixture of guilt, anger, indignation, self-righteousness, and panic coming from Edward, deep in the forest, yet still in range of my gift. I shook my head and went to my office.

My thoughts went back to my first lesson after Edward was reassembled. I could tell when we started that being around Bella had improved his fighting abilities slightly or at the very least she gave him a few lessons. I was a bit relieved by that both because it made my job easier and because that meant he was more likely to survive in case I couldn't protect him.

It was a very… difficult task, training Edward. He just didn't seem to understand how to move smoothly, how to let his instincts take over. Of course, it could be the case that he just didn't have the instincts when it came to fighting skills.

It reminded me of when I first defeated Carlisle and became Alpha of this coven. I made us all move to bumfuck nowhere and we all spent a year just training and becoming better fighters. It gave me a sense of pride to see how much Rose, Carlisle, and Esme improved. While Alice and I had been traveling to meet the Cullens I had been training her so there wasn't much I could teach her by then that she was capable of learning. Emmett and Edward had made some improvements in that year, but had they been in my and Maria's army we would have disposed of them for being useless even before their newborn strength started to wane.

I still couldn't figure out why Bella liked him despite my new knowledge of him. He just seemed like a typical Omega male to me, weak and self-conscious. The fact that Bella kept choosing him over me despite the obvious differences in our worth was more than annoying. Perhaps she just saw some sort of worth in him that I was blind to. I shook my head and pulled out a book, trying to think of something else. All I could hope was that she's come to her senses and to my way of thinking.

* * *

**Thought I'd give ya guys some of Jasper's roaming thoughts... Hope ya liked it! **


	66. Chapter 66

**IMPORTANT AN: I keep forgetting to clarify that Bella's and Jasper's fighting skill levels are the exception not the rule. At the start of Jasper's vampiric life he had the senses/skill of an average Alpha, but do to his environment he became an even greater fighter. Jasper mentioned earlier on that during all his years he had never seen anyone fight as well as he and Maria did until Bella came along. They are anomalies. That's why Bella was able to beat Rose and Carlisle despite them having way more training. Does that make sense? Hopes this helps.  
**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"I'm heading to town." I announced. Edward stood up, getting ready to follow. "Alone." He sat down and frowned. After our 'discussion' yesterday he had been trying to get back into my good graces. It really was making the whole situation worse.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" He asked pleadingly.

"I'm sure." I inwardly sighed and did my best to put on a comforting smile.

"Okay."

I grabbed a random pair of car keys as I walked into the garage. I pushed the unlock button and a sleek black car chirped at me. The drive to town didn't serve to relax me like I hoped it would. I spent a wad of cash on shit I didn't need and after a few hours I ended up sitting in a Starbucks with a coffee warming my hands as I people watched.

The chair across from me scrapped as someone pulled it out. A handsome man sat in front of me.

"Such a beautiful woman shouldn't be sitting alone." He grinned brightly and I smiled back.

"I guess it's a good thing that a handsome man like you sat with me than. I'm Bella." I held out my hand for him to shake.

"I'm Ben. I thought I knew everyone in this town. I really hope you're not just passing through." He posed the statement as a question.

"Actually I live in the forest with my husband and his family." His smile fell slightly at the mention of me being married.

"He's a very lucky man."

"Yes, he is. I'm not sure if we should continue in our marriage though." He and I were both startled by my blunt declaration. It had just slipped out. I hadn't spoken to anyone about my uncertainties. I guess they've just been boiling in my head for who knows how long that they were bound to come out eventually.

"I went through a divorce two years back. It was horrible." Ben looked pained. "What did he do?"

"It's not really what he did. I was a different person when we married and I've been moving forward and growing while he hasn't changed a bit. I'm seeing all these different aspects of him that I didn't know about before and I'm not liking them." I bit my lip thinking. "I'm just really sad and I've tried expressing this to him and he's tried changing, but every time he tries it's a complete flop."

"Maybe you should lower your standards and try to remember just what brought you two together to begin with."

"That's a whole other problem. I literally can't remember why we got together due to some physical trauma I sustained from an accident. I've been trying to just accept him for how he is. Our honeymoon lasted two years where there was no one else but us. The slight twinges of something not being right that I used to get during our honeymoon have grown to full blown feelings now that I'm around other people."

"Why such a long honeymoon?"

"My husband's idea. I think he knew this would happen when I got around other people. He's trying so hard to keep me and it's only pushing me further away." I sighed. "Along with that it just seems like we are completely different people. He pines after me constantly. He puts me on a pedestal. I want an equal, not someone who looks at me like I'm his own personal deity. All he wants from me is love and it makes me so guilty that I'm no longer able to give him that the way I used to. Sometimes I feel like I'm his mother rather than his wife." My voice cracked and I held my cup tighter. We sat in silence for a few minutes, both looking in different directions. "I'm sorry for unloading all of that on you, especially since we don't really know each other." I forced out a laugh and he grinned.

"It's all right. It's good to talk about these sorts of things. Sometimes saying them aloud helps people understand the situation more." Something about the way he said that made me want to hug him. It had been such a long time since anyone really talked to me, let alone tried to comfort me. It was refreshing.

"I'm tired of talking about my inner turmoil. Tell me about your life." I said, feeling much more cheerful.

* * *

**I really like this chapter. Bella really has no one to talk to in the coven, so I think it is probable that she would let loose her inner turmoil with a stranger. What do you think of her thoughts? **


	67. Chapter 67

**Bella's POV**

Ben and I had been talking for a good hour and a half. After my spill on my thoughts on Edward we had gone to much lighter topics. I had missed so much in the world since Edward and I ran away together. There was now a female president, a disease similar to whooping cough that has been plaguing the very old, a bombing… I had forgotten how fast the world could move. Life as a vampire made time feel irrelevant.

It was also nice to talk to someone who didn't know all about the hierarchy. Vampire pheromones didn't have an effect on humans so I knew those weren't influencing him into being nice to me. It was just me, well and my vampiric looks. He treated me like an equal and wasn't making constant innuendos or passes at me. There were no pheromones making my mind fuzzy.

We just talked about random things and it was like a therapy secession. I felt lighter and more grounded. He made corny jokes and I laughed at them and teased him about how cheesy they were. Ben told me about his daughter and how she was going to start preschool in two months.

As he was reading the palm of my hand the bell on the door chimed. I glanced up when I caught a whiff of vampire scent. Carlisle was heading over with an annoyed expression on his face. I pulled my hand away from Ben's fearing that Carlisle might get jealous of the human who got closer to me than he ever did.

"And here's my husband now." I said as a means to placate Carlisle. I did see some of the tension leave his shoulders and a spark of mischief flash in his eyes. Ben stood hastily.

"Dr. Cullen! I didn't know you were married." Great, they know each other. They exchanged a very manly handshake. Ben winced from Carlisle's tight grip and I let out a next to silent growl. Carlisle's grip immediately loosened. He put his hand lightly on my shoulder and caressed the sliver of skin between my shirt and necklace. I shivered.

"Yes, Bella and I are married." He crooned to me, completely ignoring Ben. "Darling, dinner is in the oven. Are you ready to head home?" I nodded and stood.

"It was nice meeting you Ben." I gave him a small smile which he returned. Before I could take a step to the door I felt arms encircle me. I didn't let my surprise show when Carlisle leaned down and planted a knee weakening kiss right on my lips. He nudged my lips apart with a caress of his tongue and I happily replied. It was getting hot and heavy when I heard someone clear their throat.

I pushed against Carlisle when I remembered where we were and who I was married to.

* * *

**Hmm, what do you think of this development? **


	68. Chapter 68

**Bella's POV**

"Was that really necessary?" I hissed at Carlisle. He had a look of triumph as we walked to his car. His sense of smugness must be overriding his Beta fear of an Alpha. I growled at him and he finally sensed how angry I was.

"Of course it was necessary. That human needed to be reminded how far out of his league you are." I gave him a skeptical look. "And I may have wanted to do that since the moment I saw you as a vampire." I huffed in annoyance as I buckled up.

"Oh, my car." I said as we passed by it.

"I'll pick it up for you later."

"Did Jasper send you to come fetch me? I'm still in our territory."

"No, I haven't spoken to him today. I saw you through the store window and-"

"You saw me having a good time so you interrupted me."

"I saw you having a good time with _him _when you could be having a good time with me."

"Carlisle-"

"I wasn't planning on doing that, but the opportunity was just too tempting. I really just wanted us to have some time to ourselves without any of that sexual tension. I feel like it's pushing us apart and I really want to know you Bella. I never got the chance while you were human and if we're going to be living in the same house I want us to have at least a friendly relationship so you won't feel the need to avoid the parts of the house where I'm at." He sounded sincere and I took a minute to consider him.

"That would be nice… Where do you want to go?"

"There's a museum that just opened in our territory on the Irish War of Independence. I know how you Alphas love all things war. Does that sound good?" He glanced at me with his head slightly tilted as he asked.

"That sounds fantastic!"

* * *

**What did you think of Bella's reaction? Do you think Carlisle has an ulterior motives?**


	69. Chapter 69

**Seriously Guest Reviewers, please get accounts so I can properly respond and give ya clues and respond to your thoughts.  
**

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

Where the hell was Carlisle? I know that his shift ended over three hours ago and he always called me if he picks up another one. His phone kept going straight to voicemail. It was either turned off, out of power, or smashed while he was being attacked. Carlisle always had his phone on. I could feel my Alpha instinct to keep my coven members alive flare with every passing second.

What made it even worse was that Bella had been gone even longer doing who knows what. If Carlisle was under attack our odds of victory would be much higher with her here.

I could feel Edward downstairs moping and feeling dejected like the poor sap he was since his _wife_ wasn't here.

I was just about to go track Carlisle down when I felt someone's self-satisfaction, pride, and lust enter my range. Shortly after I heard the sound of tires moving on gravel. I went to my study window and looked out. Very far off in the distance I could make out the shape of Carlisle's car in between the trees.

Bella's laughter mingled with Carlisle's caught me off guard. To my knowledge they hadn't really talked since Carlisle cornered her in his office. Edward started feeling panic and desperation.

I went to the garage and Edward followed me.

"He's planning on getting her to be comfortable around him then try to make her see why she should have sex with him." Edward whispered. He must be really desperate to team up with me for help. He knows I want to get between her legs too. Edward whimpered. "Better you than a Beta. Bella deserves only the best." At least we agreed on that.

* * *

**What do you think about Edward 'teaming up' with Jasper? And Edward's statement at the end?  
**


	70. Chapter 70

**Jasper's POV**

The garage opened and Carlisle pulled his car in. His feeling of triumph morphed into fear when he saw me. I wanted to tear him apart for getting closer to Bella than she allowed me, but that would be an abuse of my Alpha powers. I'll have to use a different excuse to get him into a real fight so that Bella can see how weak he is compared to me.

Edward slinked over to Bella's side of the car and opened the door for her. She gave him a chaste kissed as she looked at me with curiosity. I'm sure she was wondering about my tense stance and scowl. Carlisle got out of the car with his head tilted to the ground. He wouldn't meet my eyes.

"How was I supposed to perform my Alpha duties if I don't know where my members are, Carlisle?" He flinched and I could see Edward hide behind Bella, knowing how pissed off I was. Carlisle didn't respond. "Let me see your phone." He fished in this pocket for his phone before handing it to me and backing away. Bella watched on in fascination. Now that I thought about it she never really saw me performing my Alpha duties. I turned on the phone and looked at it. "Why was you phone off, and remember that I'll know if you're lying." He didn't respond at first, but I could tell the exact second he caved.

"I didn't want you to know I was out with Bella."

"Why?"

"Because then you would have made me leave her alone."

"Why?"

"Because you want to have sex with her."

"And how would you leaving her alone help me with getting in Bella's pants?" I growled in frustration at him.

"Because then I wouldn't be able to have sex with her." I wanted to ask if he succeeded where I didn't, but knew that would just throw my line of questioning off. Edward shook his head no and I sent him a burst of appreciation.

"Were you trying to get her to fuck you?" I asked, cutting to the chase.

"Yes." Bella growled at Carlisle's answer and he flinched.

"So you put yourself and this coven in danger for sex." I glanced at the phone. "You have five missed calls. Two from me and one from Esme. For all you knew we could have been under attack and I was trying to contact you so that you could help defend the weaker members. I could have been calling you to let you know about a nomad passing though who was a potential threat. You're a Beta, you have responsibilities to the weaker members of this coven. Start acting like it." Carlisle was feeling chastised and embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again."He pleaded and I could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"Remember that I allow you to work at that hospital you love so much even though it is a risk to our coven." He flinched again and I could tell he was about to beg me to let him keep his job. "What's your code for your voicemail inbox?" I pushed the code in as he spouted off the digits. He had three new messages. The first was a message from Esme of her listing all the sexual things she wanted to do to him. I erased the message since it was irrelevant. The other two were from his hospital. There had been a big bus crash and they needed his help with all the injured. His eyes widened as he heard the messages. "You were on-call and you turned off your phone?" Carlisle felt ashamed of himself. "Go do your job. When you get back you and I are going to have a nice little fight as your punishment."

* * *

**Do you approve of Jasper's tactics? What do you think of Carlisle turning off his phone on purpose?**


	71. Chapter 71

**Bella's POV**

The museum had been great fun with Carlisle and very educational. The guerrilla tactics the Irish used was fascinating. Carlisle added in details since he had been in England at the time briefly. It was the most fun I had in a long time.

Now that I was slightly more sated since I had Edward back in my arms and bed things were less tense between Carlisle and I. He was a smart and a witty gentleman during our whole trip. He was ranting about how bothersome the nurses are at his hospital when we pulled into the garage. He completely froze midsentence. I looked up to see a very angry Jasper and a meek Edward.

Great. He better not be pissed at Carlisle for spending time with me.

At first that seemed to be his reasoning. Then the truth started coming out. I was pissed that Carlisle lied to me. He said he wasn't spending time with me in hopes of sex, that he wanted to be friends. I was also angry at Jasper for making such a big deal out of it, and making it his business.

Edward wrapped himself around my arm and I could tell he was scared of how intense Jasper was acting.

Then Jasper changed his line of questioning and I saw what it was really like to be an Alpha. He made the whole situation about the safety of our coven. It was fascinating and I felt a bit of admiration for Jasper's ability to keep our coven safe and whole. Despite his harsh tactics he really did want what is best for our coven.

As Carlisle drove off to the hospital Jasper glanced at me before turning to go back into the house. I twisted out of Edward's grasp and followed him in.

"Jasper," he turned around to face me. He still had that hard look on his face like he was fed up with the world.

"Yes?"

"I got you a book. I didn't see it in your collection and I thought you might like it." He looked surprised as I pulled said book out of a plastic bag and handed it to him. It was on the Irish War of Independence. I turned back to Edward, but not before seeing Jasper's surprised expression melt into a smile.

* * *

**What do you think of this development?**


	72. Chapter 72

**Bella's POV**

"Why didn't you get me a gift?" Edward asked like a little kid once we were in our room. I sighed.

"I did, but I forgot it in the car, which is still back in town." I held his hand and he seemed to relax a bit. "Rosalie!" I shouted knowing full well she could easily hear me. She appeared in front of me with a scowl. I was still pissed at her husband for hurting Edward. I tossed her the car keys. "Go get my car." She started leaving. "And don't you even try to get Alice or Esme to do it. I want you to." Her scowl deepened, but she didn't say anything in response.

Edward and I had some nice vanilla with sprinkles and gummi bears sex. It was okay and I could tell how happy it made him.

Rosalie got back and I grabbed all my bags from the car. Edward was still laying in bed when I put them in our room.

"My gift?" Edward was pouting and I rolled my eyes after I turned away from him to look through the bags. I pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to him. "You got me a piano." His eyes were shining with love and reverence as I nodded. "Why are you so perfect?" He said as he pulled me down into the bed with him and hugged me tightly against his chest.

I couldn't respond, thoughts of my conversation with Ben flooding my head. Edward was so needy and dependent on me. How had he lived before I came into his life?

My love for him was no longer the love of a wife. I could feel it changing as every day passed. I was always protective of him, but now it was different. At first I was protective because he was my husband and I was in love with him. Now my protectiveness came from my Alpha status and need to keep the coven safe.

I felt almost maternal, like I had found a little child parentless in a super market. They weren't my kid, but I still felt duty bound to keep him safe.

* * *

**So a quick snippet on Bella's changing feelings before Carlisle and Jasper fight. **


	73. Chapter 73

******For my JaCoS readers, I won't be updating this week, too much on my plate. **

******Sorry to everyone who I couldn't respond to.  
**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I could practically feel the whole house tense as Carlisle parked in the garage. As if someone called us the whole coven assembled in front of the house.

Jasper had his arms crossed over his chest and legs firmly planted. Everything about him screamed Alpha. I stood beside him putting on my own Alpha game face. Carlisle looked prepared for his punishment. He had obviously psyched himself up for what was to come. The slight way he hunched his shoulders forward told me that he was still scared.

"Do you know why I'm punishing you?" Jasper asked in a clear voice.

"Yes."

"And do you think the punishment is justified?"

"Yes."

"Good." Jasper walked forward and we all made a circled around the two. He glanced at me, silently telling me to be the one who acted as referee. I nodded to him in understanding.

"Fight."

Like I always did Jasper waited for his opponent to make the first move. Carlisle started edging to the side then they were both circling each other, footsteps lighter than feathers. They never moved their eyes from their opponents. I was vaguely reminded of how cats fight.

Carlisle finally made his attack. He tried to feint low, but Jasper easily read his move and countered. He then tried to move backwards when he saw that his trick didn't work, but Jasper got a hold on him.

Jasper's movements were precise and smooth, each movement had a purpose. A second later Carlisle was in pieces.

Jasper's book didn't do him justice. His movements… I couldn't even describe the level of perfection and graceful art he personified when he fought.

"Jasper's win." I said in a stunned voice. That was… absolutely beautiful and I wanted to jump him more than ever.

* * *

**Just finished writing this one. **

**For my JaCoS readers, I won't be updating this week, too much on my plate. **

**Next scene is a jaw dropper. Any guesses?  
**


	74. Chapter 74

**Jasper's POV**

I wiped off Carlisle's venom on my jeans.

"Jasper's win." Bella's voice was dazed as Esme rushed forward to put her husband back together. Alice and Edward went over to help her.

I glanced at Bella.

_Yessss_

Bella had never seen me fight before. Of course she would be stunned. I'm sure she's never seen anyone fight before today that was anywhere close to her level.

I wouldn't be surprised if she was completely turned on right now. Fighting could do that to an Alpha, especially when good fighting styles are used. I knew I was horny as fuck right now.

Bella kept flexing and relaxing her fists and her eyes were distant. I'm sure she was replaying the fight in her head, analyzing it and trying to figure out why I chose each move that I did.

I walked over to her purring slightly. She looked up at me, startled out of her thoughts. I grabbed her tightly and pulled her against me before I forced my lips against hers. Bella immediately opened her mouth and her arms tried to bring me even closer. I was already hard. I pulled her head back by her hair to give me access to her neck. I nipped and kissed it and I heard Bella moan. My other hand was squeezing her fine ass. She hitched her leg up slightly and before I could lift her up so that I was rubbin' against her core. I felt someone jump on my back and then the sting of a bite.

I let go of Bella and twisted around to my attacker. It was Edward. He looked absolutely feral. Emmett was trying to tug him away from me.

"Shit." Bella whispered and grabbed my arm before I could teach that lil' Omega a lesson. Edward was struggling against Emmett's hold, but couldn't get out. Bella moved in front of me so that she stood in between us. She was facing Edward. "Are you fucking crazy?" She growled at Edward and his look of anger switched to fear. He suddenly realized what he did.

"I'm so sorry Bella! He was touching you and I just snapped." His voice was high and strained. He sounded like he was about to cry.

"You should be apologizing to Jasper, not me. I can't believe you'd do something so stupid as attack an Alpha! Regardless of what Jasper did it was a foolish action. Do you understand how close you just came to dying?" Bella's voice sounded like she was about to cry. She was genuinely scared for his life and that fear was making her lash out at him.

"Damn close." I growled from behind her. Edward flinched.

"Yes, he kissed me and that's wrong, but that wasn't the way to deal with the situation. Did you seriously think attacking Jasper was a good idea?"

"I wasn't thinking." Edward squeaked.

"Damn straight you weren't thinking." Bella turned towards me. Her eyes were pleading. "Please forgive him Jasper." She purred my name out and stood real close. Her fucking pheromones were making it hard for me to stay angry. "Please, Jasper, for me?" Bella put her hand on my cheek and I leaned into her touch. "Please, Jasper."

"Fine." I said gruffly. She smiled brightly, leaned up and placed a quick kiss on the other side of my face. A second later she was haulin' Edward back into the house, whispering words of comfort to him and asking for him to forgive her.

* * *

**I love this chapter! So Bella kissed Jasper then manipulated him into not attacking Edward. Next chapter is Bella's thought on the situation.  
**


	75. Chapter 75

**Bella's POV**

I felt like complete shit. I can't believe I let Jasper touch me, that disgusting man who has had his dick in more women than years I've been alive. Stupid fucking Alpha sex drive. My body just seemed to come alive whenever I saw a good fight, or even thought about one, but now I felt like guilt was the only emotion I'd ever feel again.

My poor dear Edward. All I wanted for him was to be happy and protected, yet here I was breaking his heart slowly by not loving him anymore. I was annoyed that my need for more than him was overcoming my need to keep him happy.

After Edward attacked Jasper it was like my common sense smacked me back to reality. I felt so guilty that I was even willing to use Jasper's attraction to me to sway him into not hurting Edward. It made me feel like a manipulative bitch… like Rosalie.

I refuse to be anything like her though. I hated her and Emmett's S&M relationship, even if it did work for them. Edward had told me in one of our more stable moments that Emmett and Rosalie actually got off on her treating him like shit. They were so fucked up, yet somehow their relationship was outlasting ours. They accepted each other's screwy and kinky traits while I was caught up with Edward's meekness and lack of communication.

When I was human I faintly remember thinking Carlisle's and Esme's marriage was idyllic and how I one day wished Edward's and mine would be at that level of perfection. I can't believe how wrong I was. They did balance each other out perfectly, yet Esme screwed Jasper and Carlisle screwed Rosalie and Alice. Esme would get extremely jealous whenever he did, yet fell back into his arms before the day was even done. From what I could tell Carlisle didn't care when she strayed from him, as long as she never said I love you to anyone but him. I just couldn't wrap my head around it.

The last tendrils of hope I had for our marriage was quickly slipping away. I wanted us to work it out, to go back to how we were when it was just the two of us, but I truly believed we couldn't. I just wasn't the person who married Edward anymore. He may love this new version of me, but I didn't love him anymore. I hated myself for that, but I didn't see my views changing anytime soon. This wasn't something we could just talk out.

It wasn't just our lack of communication that was killing our relationship. This new me was a different person and Edward's personality just didn't attract me anymore. We didn't mesh the way we did when I was _her_, the human version of me, or even the _her_ I was when I was still clinging to my human self when it was just the two of us. I was a new woman.

This new me was confident and strong, yet tortured by my past commitments and actions. If I could just move past those commitments perhaps I could change into something new, into a new me. Even if my body is frozen that doesn't mean my mind is. I could almost picture it, a future me not held back by past obligations, yet not falling into the trap of loveless sex. I could lead a life of constant improvement instead this one that was bogged down by guilt of a failing marriage.

* * *

**Soooo, that was Bella's thoughts on... everything. What do you think? **


	76. Chapter 76

**I already had most of this chapter written out as one of my starting concepts. It just needed some modifying.  
**

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

Edward had been avoiding me for the past ten days. It was probably the smartest thing he ever did in his pathetic lil' Omega life. I might be able to restrain myself from attackin' him with Bella there, but next time I catch him alone there'd be hell to pay. Attacking your Alpha without first challengin' them was widely acknowledged in the vampire community as punishable by death. I wouldn't go that far, but it would be a lesson he'd truly never forget even after he was a pile of ashes.

I wanted to finish what I started with Bella, but she was acting like nothing happened. It was absolutely infuriating. So now I was pissed at Edward and frustrated at Bella and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. If I sought her out she would avoid me. If I tried to give that Omega his rightful punishment she'd just show up and manipulate me into backing down again. For some reason I actually _cared_ about what she wanted, and in this case it was for me not to hurt her husband.

I was also annoyed at myself. Normally I was a master of emotions, yet mine were not under control. They kept spinning around to alien ones I'd never personally felt before. Sometimes they would just creep into my usual apathy and push it away. I wasn't used to it. For so long I'd only felt apathy, lust, annoyance, and on occasions anger. Now... things were just different.

There was a knock on my office door.

"What?" I said in a harsher tone than I intended. Alice slipped through the door.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a small voice.

"Of course I'm okay." I waved a dismissive hand at her and I was surprised when she didn't immediately leave.

"It's just that… You haven't asked me for a blow job in so long and I haven't heard you have sex with Rosalie or Esme in an even longer time." She said meekly while looking at everything but me. I could sense a bit of hurt coming from her, but I was too frustrated at my own emotions to coddle her's.

"You're point?"

"It's weird and I'm worried about you." Alice was looking down at her feet and fidgeting.

"It's not your job to worry about me. I'm fine. Unless there's anything else, leave."

"Just remember I'm always here if you need me." Alice said as she left.

I hadn't even noticed, but Alice was right. I hadn't had any sex, blowjobs or any form of gratification beyond the actions of my own hand in quite a while. It was very out of character. Maybe she was right. Maybe I wasn't okay.

I was letting my quest to get into Bella's pants morph and become an all encompassin' obsession.

At first I had just wanted to be inside her, to show her what she was missing by beddin' an Omega. After his month long confinement I had avoided her partially because it annoyed me to see her so attached to him and to come up with a better strategy. During that time I listened and waited, learning everything I could about her. I tried to understand why she wanted him, her motives and decision make process. Then it changed to proving to her that I was more worthy of her attention than Edward, showin' her that he's nothin'. After that it was possessiveness, always trying to keep the other males from her. After Carlisle's little stunt I wanted to kick out all the other males so they would have an even lower chance of getting into her pants, getting her, but that would only serve to weaken the coven. Now, well now I'm not sure what it is.

All I know is that I want her to be mine. I want her for her wit, strange, yet resolute sense of right and wrong, body, fighting skills, and so many other reasons.

I sighed. I was givin' myself a headache with all this self reflectin'.

It was just that she's the first person I'd ever thought of as an equal. Back in the Southern Wars I had looked down on Maria. She was a very good fighter, second only to me, but just the way she went about planning our battles and conducting herself in the camp was disgusting and made me think she wasn't a born Alpha like me.

Peter had been my only friend in this life, but I couldn't help being annoyed by his inability to see the often obvious outcomes of his actions. Even Charlotte could see the folly of his actions. He also shied away from me like all vampires did. He did so because he knew my past and what I was capable of. Most other vampires shied away from me due to my scars, how I held myself, and my Alpha scent. Even those in the coven avoided me. I may be Alpha of the coven, but that didn't mean we were friends.

The males saw me as as their protector yet a constant threat while most of the females saw me and felt an undercurrent of arousal, fear, and comfort. It was an odd combination in my opinion. And then there was Bella.

I'd never had an equal before Bella, someone who I could possibly bond with. I had long ago trained myself not to feel lonely and to not interact with others, but she just reminded me of the possibilities of actual relationships beyond the comradery that comes from the shared goal of staying alive and safe. She was the first person I could actually relate to.

Bella was just so much like me, despite our differences in morals when it came to sex. Even though my gift is useless against her I could read her expressions. Her reactions to the other members of our coven often mirrored my own, even though she tried to hide it.

I'd always felt disconnected from everyone before her. Life was just a big game of chess where I was the player and the Reaper was my opponent. Before Bella everyone had just been categorized as different pieces from disposable pawns to kings that needed guardin'. She wasn't just another piece on the board though. I felt like she was another player, capable of maneuvering the pieces. If only she could just see me as more than the guy who beat up her husband and wants to fuck her. If we could get past our differences she could be my partner fighting against our common enemy the Reaper. She'd be sitting beside me, giving me tips, pointing out my mistakes, exchanging ideas, and complementing my moves. I wanted that, a partner, an equal, instead of just another piece I could move on the board.

I tried to analyze my emotions and realized I had felt this emotions coming from others.

The realization hit me like a train.

_Fuck_.

I love her.

* * *

**Long chapter! What do you think of Jasper's thoughts on Bella and his lack of real relationships? Hopefully that explains a bit of his actions. **


	77. Chapter 77

******This one was inspired by Princess Mishawaka's review! Thanks again!**

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

The realization that I loved her left me completely stunned. The emotion had just been building up so gradually that I hadn't noticed something that should be obvious. I didn't know what to do with this new knowledge, this strange new clarity. Regardless of my feelings Bella was still married to Edward, still out of my reach. All my usual tactics had failed when it came to trying to... trying to fuck her, but that was no longer my goal. Well, it is still _a_ goal. It's just not at the top of my list anymore.

Damn, I don't even know what my goals are when it comes to her. I know I want a partner and that I love her, but where does that leave me? I need to think of this all tactically, and if possible objective.

Just because I love her doesn't mean she loves me back. I still heard the occasional 'I love yous' and lovemakin' secessions come from Bella and Edward, although now that I thought about it they'd significantly slowed down since the first two weeks after Edward was put back together. I squashed the small amount of hope that welled up at that realization. Once they were reunited after so long it would only be natural to revel in what was temporary lost by overindulging. Now that the passion of being 'reunited' had boiled down they were back to their usual amount of screwin'.

I couldn't court her like I was taught to as a human. My Mah would have whacked me over the head for even lookin' at a married woman the way I look at Bella.

I snorted at that thought. Due to my current 'morals' Mah has probably been turning in her grave so many times that she'll be dizzy for the rest of eternity. I sighed and tried to stay focused.

I wanted Bella to see _me_, not to just see the devious side that I had no problem showing. I hadn't felt the urge to truly show any of my other sides. Until she came along there was never any real need for me to be anything beyond my fundamental sexual self. It was the easiest and most satisfyin' state for me. I was a simple man. I liked sex and fighting, but I was also an Alpha, a leader. I kept a group of completely different people together with the single goal of mutual self preservation.

She'd only seen the smallest of glimpse of me being anything beyond a man lookin' for sex. I wouldn't be surprised if she thought I was just some animal.

I don't even know why I'm contemplatin' how she sees me. I'll never cross her mind with Edward always there. Even if I did show her I was more than just some sex crazed man she'd still compare me with her husband and the love they already share. For there to be any chance of Bella even likin' me as even just a friend Edward would have to be gone. It wouldn't be enough that he was away like when he was shredded for a month. Their marriage would have to be over and emotional ties shattered, which is a very unlikely scenario if things are left on their own.

Was I willing to make that happen? Was I willing it pull out her heart and break it? Was my want and need for her more overwhelming than the pain I would give her by somehow breaking up their love, if that was even possible?

No, I couldn't hurt her, even if I wanted to... If Bella loves him... well I'd rather have her happy and me miserable than vice versa.

I sighed again.

...Was this love? Putting her happiness before my own?

* * *

**Another Jasper chapter! Hope you liked it!  
**


	78. Chapter 78

**Bella's POV**

It was the day after my kiss with Jasper and I was propped up on my bed reading. There was a knocking at the door.

"Hmm?"

"Bella, can I come in?" I rolled my eyes.

"Edward it's your bedroom too, you don't have to knock." I held back a sigh of annoyance. I swear I'd never really understand him.

"Oh, right." Edward edged into the room, hesitance making his steps shaky. "I'm sorry." He said, referring to the 'incident' after Carlisle's and Jasper's fight.

"I already forgave you, you know that so stop apologizing. I'm sorry that I didn't pull away from Jasper when I realized what was happening." Edward crawled into bed and snuggled up against me.

"I know and I forgive you. It must be so difficult to deal with him." Edward mumbled and his breath tickled my neck.

"Not really, we hardly ever talk, especially now that you're back. I was completely blindsided by his kiss. My lust for battle quickly morphed to lust for him when he touched me the way he did." Edward cringed and I felt bad for saying so much.

"How did he touch you, I mean I know what he did, but how?" His question confused me. First off I had no fucking idea why he was asking me that. Secondly why the hell would he even want to know. I answered as best I could.

"He touched me gently, but with force, skill, and passion."

"How do I touch you?"

"Gently and with reverence."

"And you want force and passion? I can learn, Bella, you know I can." I sighed at Edward. Why did he have to try so hard for me? Shouldn't our relationship be natural instead of a constant struggle? Oh that's right I'm an Alpha and he's an Omega. There was nothing 'natural' about our love now. He'll do anything in his power to please me, even if it was debasing or humiliating.

I was so frustrated with his feelings of inadequacy and how he always compared himself with Jasper, but I refrained from letting my emotions leak out into my voice.

"That's not what I meant, Edward."

"Sorry."

"Stop apologizing."

"Sorr-" He cut himself off by clearing his throat. "It's just the expression you had on your face when he was practically attacking you with his mouth…"

"Edward do you seriously want to talk about this?" I asked rhetorically.

"I've never seen you look so passionate, so beautiful." He said as he started kissing my neck, his usual move when he tried to initiate sex. I pushed him off me, slightly disgusted with him.

"I'm going for a hunt." I said as I slipped out of bed. Edward whimpered, but I couldn't bring myself to go back to him.

* * *

**What do you think?  
**


	79. Chapter 79

**Bella's POV**

Two more months slipped away.

I needed to do something about this whole situation. Being around Edward was making me feel physically sick. I felt guilty for not loving him anymore. We had pledge forever to each other. Forever was far from being over, but this marriage was draining me. The inequality in our relationship was stifling. I try to prompt him to making his own decisions, but he always defers to me. I was tired of how he always compared himself to others and spoke about himself in the worst of ways.

Along with how he was acting I just wasn't the woman he married anymore.

I miss the days when Edward and I were equals, partners in a marriage. When there was no one he could compare himself with.

Edward was sweet and gentle, but I didn't want or need sweet and gentle anymore. He was more suited to a woman who was soft like him, soft like… how I was as a human. That thought made me want to cry.

I wanted him to be happy, but I didn't want to be tethered to him for the rest of eternity. Being with him just made me depressed. I had begun regretting ever entering this second life. If I'd never met Edward and became a vampire I could have lived a normal human life where everyone was equal. It was useless to think about the what if's of life though so I always steered myself from those thoughts when they popped up, which they often did.

Edward seemed to sense my discontent and was trying to make me love him, but it was only pushing me away. I could tell he was frustrated and anxious. On occasions he even verbally lashed out at our other coven members, but never to Jasper.

Then I remembered how freaking Jasper had to set my whole body on fire with just a few kisses. Fuck. I was turned on just by remembering him pressed against me. He was still avoiding me, which I preferred, although sometimes I would catch him staring at me, the perv that he is he's probably picturing me naked and in various positions.

Sadly, he was my only equal now in ranking. My lust for him was ridiculous and annoying, but I just needed to remember who he really was and that feeling quickly went away. Just because he's my equal in ranking doesn't mean he's the sort of person I'd like anywhere near me. He used the other females in the coven as slam pieces, not that they minded.

I wouldn't be able to standing having a relationship like that with him, purely based on sex. I didn't want to be another chapter in his book.

* * *

**Bit of a time skip. Send me some love! Also I'd appreciate any suggestions on where I should take it from here.  
**


	80. Chapter 80

**Jasper's POV**

The door to my study opened and I was about to shout at whoever had the balls to come in here without knocking until I looked up. It was Bella and she was looking nervous.

"What's up my lady Alpha?" I asked with a smile. She grinned back at me and seemed to relax.

"Is it alright if I chill here for a while? It's the only place Edward won't follow me. I-I just need a break." I was surprised by her candidness, but nodded nonetheless.

She sat in a leather chair in the corner of the room and closed her eyes. She looked like she was sleepin'.

I tried to go back to my book, but my eyes kept drifting to Bella. She was just sitting there motionless.

I squashed any hopes that she was here for any reason other than to avoid her husband. She was _married_ and that meant something much different to her than it did to me. Just because I love her doesn't mean she has any positive emotions towards me. Right now I was just an Edward-repelant to her.

Being in a closed room with her was giving me all sorts of wicked thoughts. Her scent was starting to saturate this place. I wonder how my scent is affecting her...

"I really liked your book." Bella said suddenly, eyes still closed after sitting for an hour.

"Thanks. I'm actually workin' on another one just for you. The one you have only documents the first half."

"Really?" Bella's eyes opened and she was smiling like I'd just given her the best present in the world.

"Yup."

"Why don't you just tell me your stories yourself?" Bella asked while tiltin' her head to the side.

"Because I wouldn't be able to concentrate when I told ya about all the women I've had sex with because I'd just be imagining them as you." I said frankly. I'll let her interpret that how she will. Bella laughed, but I could see lust in her eyes.

"Fair enough." Bella stood. "I look forward to reading it." She opened the door, but turned back to me before leaving. "Thanks… for this." She gestured to the room.

* * *

**I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I just wanted Bella to have a bit of a break I guess. What do you think?  
**


	81. Chapter 81

**Bella's POV**

Hunting with a group was much different than when Edward and I hunted only with each other.

When it was just the two of us we would work together, spreading out while still in hearing range of each other. The first one to pick up a fresh scent would call the other. We would then follow the trail together and when we found our prey Edward would always let me go first for the kill. When I was a newborn I assumed he did this since I was constantly starving for blood. Once I was in more control we still went in this pattern and I assumed he prompted me to go first since he was a gentleman. Now that we were in a bigger group I knew the real reason. Edward always let me go first because it was his habit as an Omega.

When in a coven the Betas did all the tracking with all the other ranks following them. The Omegas would always be at the back of the group, almost out of sight. Once one of the Betas caught a scent the Alphas would quickly locate the prey and take it down. Jasper and I would be the first to feed. The process would repeat down the chain until only the Omegas were left thirsty. After that Jasper or I would just wound some prey and leave them behind for the Omegas to get their fill.

It was a highly ineffective system considering we all could easily catch our own prey, but according to Jasper "that's just how things are done in the vampire world", as if that was a perfectly reasonable explanation.

The whole process was also very ritualistic, reinforcing the hierarchy. It was just another reason I didn't like being in a coven.

I also didn't like it because it was one of the few times I was forced to directly deal with Jasper. I was fine being around him when we didn't have to talk, but while hunting we had to plan our next move, order the different members of the coven to do tasks, and work side by side. I didn't have much of a problem with him anymore now that he's stopped trying to get into my pants, but he still gave me looks that unnerved me. I found him hard to read.

When Edward was absent during his month long 'punishment' Jasper had been quite clear on his goal of having sex with me. Now I was unsure. I could still see sparks of lust, but his lack of straightforward pleasure seeking made me wary of his motives.

Luckily we only had to exchange a few words in order to achieve our shared goal of sating our thirst.

There was an upside to the hunt though, it always took my mind away from depressing matters.

* * *

**Thought I'd go back to some of the technical stuff. Next chapter continues the hunt. **


	82. Chapter 82

**_Important:_ Make sure you've read last chapter. FF was acting up so many people weren't able to access it. **

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I was hopping from tree to tree, feeling bored out of my mind as the hunt continued. We were all moving at a leisurely pace on the trail of a few elk.

Jasper and I were switching off between watching the Omegas to make sure they were alright and taking down the prey. I was in the rear of the group as Carlisle tracked a scent and Jasper accompanied him to administer the kill in the front. They were a few miles North of me, just over the horizon. Emmett and Esme were trailing behind them waiting for their meal. Alice and Edward were chatting in soft whispers, but I couldn't hear them from the distance I was at.

Rose's lovely, yet annoying form was slowing down her running, causing us to gain on her. Normally after she was fed she'd stick with Carlisle as they tracked, so I was suspicious of her fallback.

I continued soundlessly jumping from tree to tree as Edward and Alice eventually caught up to her. Rosalie hissed something at Alice and she ran ahead and quickly over the horizon. I held back an annoyed growl at her mere presence. She moved in real close to him and gave him a breathtakingly beautiful smile. It contrasted so greatly with her usual sneer that it made her look all the more angelic. Edward shied away from her slightly, knowing her intentions, but she just followed him.

I could only faintly hear her voice. She was using an alluring tone that made my skin crawl. The bitch was hitting on my husband, making not so vague suggestions and picturing herself fucking him in her head.

Edward had told me about her form of teasing that she used once every few years. Before I came along she would mercilessly flirt with him for days on end, practically smothering him in her pheromones, and breaking away at his morals until he finally caved to her proposals of fucking. The second he agreed she would turn her bitch mode back on and completely demean him.

Now that I was here she would flirt until he was pitching a tent then laugh at him and run off to go be a bitch somewhere else. Though this was the first time she had been dumb enough to do so in front of me.

I held back a growl and quickly moved closer to pounce on her. Just as she touched his shoulder I jumped on her back, making her fall face first into the dirt.

"What did I tell you about teasing him, blondie!?" I asked as dug my fingers into her shoulder and pushed down on her back so she couldn't move. "I ought to bite your hands off so that you can't touch him ever again." I whispered into her ear in a threatening voice.

"Bella!" Edward shouted, making me look up. His hands were balled up by his side and he looked like he was about to cry.

"Yes?" I asked, completely confused by his reaction. Rose was starting to squirm so I gripped her more firmly, causing her to shriek in pain.

"I could have handled her myself." He said resolutely. I wasn't sure how to take that. I stood up and let Rosalie go. She glanced at us both before growing and running away.

"Sorry." I said, but it came out as a question.

"She's been teasing me for decades, Bella. I know how to ignore her."

"I'm sorry, Edward, I guess I just let my anger take control of me."

"I'm not a child. I can fight my own battles."

"I said I'm sorry. Next time I see her acting like a bitch I won't do anything, okay?"

"Just because I'm an Omega doesn't mean I can't take care of myself." He was looking over my shoulder with a blank stare.

"I know that, babe." I said softly, trying to get him to calm down and actually hear what I was saying. He let out a huff.

"I'm thirsty. Let's just get back to the hunt." He started running before I could say anything. We'd fallen quite a bit behind and he was going at his top speed, much too quickly for me to even try to keep up. I sighed and started running at my usual pace.

Was this truly the life I had to look forward to for the rest of eternity?

* * *

**Who do you think was in the right? **


	83. Chapter 83

**Bella's POV**

Every few days Edward and I would get into an argument that tended to circle around his insecurities or warped perceptions of our far from perfect coven members. It just made me so mad when he talked about them like they were the scum of the earth. Yeah, Rosalie and Jasper were twisted, but that didn't give Edward the right to say that out loud, and especially in their hearing range. It seemed that now that he knew they couldn't touch him because of me that he felt like he could really tell them what he thought about them. I didn't know he had this ugly side to him. It never came out when it was just the two of us.

I knew part of the reason he was lashing out was from frustration due to our drifting apart.

I could understand why he hated them so much. Edward had told me stories about how Rosalie always used to tease and shout at him and how Jasper never missed a chance to 'put him in his place'. The whole reason Carlisle had chosen Edward to be the first one he changed was because Carlisle could tell he was a born Omega, weak and no threat. Every time Edward tried to move up in status Carlisle quickly pushed him back down. Esme was somewhat kind to… my husband, but she would glare at him if he was anything less than completely meek and then Carlisle would growl at him. Alice was the only one he seemed to treat him kindly, but that was only because of their similar positions. He once told me that even she looks down on him, if only in her thoughts.

The final straw came when Alice snuck out of Carlisle's study, smelling of his cum. She came strolling downstairs with a smile on her face while Edward and I were sitting on the couch reading.

"Whore." Edward hissed out towards her. Alice let out a little huff and turned away from him, undisturbed.

"Edward! Stop that! Just because she's not the chastest of women does not give you any right to judge her or be so cruel!" I stood up. "You may not like her actions, but she is a member of this coven and my Omega. I won't allow you to bully her!"

"I'm not bulling her." He said weakly while crossing his arms over his chest and looking away from me. He looked like a petulant teenager now more than ever.

"Yes you are. And would you stop acting like a child. I hate when I feel like your mother instead of your wife." I said and Edward didn't respond, still not looking at me. I could see a mixture of anger, self righteousness, and fear in his eyes. "Fine, act that way. I'm going for a run."

* * *

**Review!**

**Btw: I posted another one-shot in my Side Effects May Vary story about the different scenarios of how James' bite could have effected Bella. **


	84. Chapter 84

**Bella's POV**

When I got back from my run three hours later Edward was waiting in our room. He was sitting on the edge of our bed, back tense and hands clenched tightly. He didn't look up at me when I entered. His eyes seemed to be stuck on the spot in between his feet. I ignored him and went to the bathroom to take a nice long shower. The mud on my feet quickly washed away and I tried to clear my mind of all my troubles, just focusing on the warmth of the water on my skin.

My thoughts just didn't seem to want to remain silent. I was pissed off at the world! I was mad at this coven for being so cruel to Edward. I was mad that they hurt him so much that he turned his pain outward. I was mad at myself for coddling Edward so much that he felt like he could say those nasty things to the rest of the coven and expect me to back him up just because we are married. I was mad that despite my disapproval of his behavior I always protected him when they tried to say or do anything back. I was pissed off at Jasper for making us come here, at Carlisle for trying to trick me into his bed, at Rose for being a bitch, and at myself for having no real friends.

I held back a sob. I felt like my life was shattering. He loves me, he loves me so much, but I can't bring myself to return the feeling. This life was nothing like I had imagined. I thought it would be my happily ever after, yet here I am silently sobbing in a shower while my husband sat in our room feeling like shit. This place was no home and this was no life. I was just going through the motions of an eternity where the only thing I _had_ to do to maintain myself was track down a deer occasionally and kill it. What else was there to this life?

I wanted to love Edward so much. Despite his childishness he was a great man, but just because he was great doesn't mean that he's great for me. Part of me wished he would just find someone new, fall in love with her instantly, then cheat on me so I could feel less guilty, but that was just a selfish, petty pipe dream. I didn't want him feeling guilty, even if it did alleviate some of my own guilt.

I bottled up all my feelings and thoughts and shoved them down until I could just barely feel and hear them. I turned off the shower and quickly got changed into clean clothes. Edward was exactly how I left him, sitting rigidly on our bed.

"Bella..." He said weakly. I sat beside him and grabbed his hand. He immediately relaxed, but I could still feel the tension in the room.

"Yes, Edward?" I said soothingly.

"I'm sorry for acting that way...I-I just hate them all so much!" I waited for him to elaborate, but he didn't.

"Hate never fixed anything."

"They were just so mean to me before you got here! They disgust me!" His voice was getting louder with each word.

"Yes, they _were _mean. Now you _are _mean to them. That just causes more hatred to form and makes our coven weaker-"

"I don't care about this coven! I only care about you and me!" Edward said as he shouted and stood up. I tried not to react, but something in my expression must have told him not to shout because he sat down and grabbed my hand again. "They usually don't say or do anything around you that is mean, but Rosalie still calls me names in her mind and scowls at me."

"And you call her names right back. How do you expect things to get better if you don't stop feeding her fire by acting like her. No matter what either of us do Rose is still going to act like a bitch." As I spoke he wouldn't meet my eyes. "You calling her names just puts you on her level." Edward's grip on my hand was almost painful, but I didn't let it show.

"You-you just don't understand what it's like! Why can't you just understand and support me!?" He was shouting again and the bones in my hand felt like they were about to shatter, like I was about to shatter.

"You want me to support your petty behavior? I'm sorry Edward. I just can't do that." My voice was on the verge of breaking and I felt my emotions start to slip out of control, the guilt, remorse, self-hatred, and despair all mixing together. "I'm trying so hard to understand your reasoning, but I just can't wrap my head around being mean to people." Edward let go of my hand and covered his face. He was shaking slightly and I wasn't sure, but I think he was sobbing. I tried to touch his should to comfort him, but he just jerked away.

* * *

**...**


	85. Chapter 85

**Thank you guys so much! Without you all I wouldn't have been able to make it to writing 40k words!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Hey Babe. I'm going on a hunt. Wanna come with?" Like the eager puppy he is Edward nodded yes and started following me out of the house. We hunted in silence for two hours. We were a good distance from the house, but still inside the territory. It was time. I have to tell him, lay down all my burdens, and hope he understands. "Edward?" He turned toward me. "I need you to listen to me and not interrupt. Okay?" His eyes filled with worry.

"Of course, Love, what is it?"

"I know you don't want to hear this, Edward, but for a long time I've been struggling in this marriage. I've tried really hard to make it work and I know you have too. I know that if I go any further in this relationship it's going to rip me apart. I've been so unhappy for a long time now. And before you start blaming coming to this coven they aren't the cause, they just helped me see how sad and empty I am when I'm with you, with this relationship. I think it would be best if we got a divorce." I ended my well rehearsed speech. Edward's expression was heartbreaking. "I don't want you to feel bad about this or tormented by constantly seeing me so I plan on leaving once I tell Jasper about our situation." Edward didn't respond. "That's all I had to say." I prompted him to say something, to say _anything._ "Edward, please talk to me."

"I'm sorry, Bella, please forgive me. I know I shouldn't have attacked Jasper-"

"That was months ago, almost half a year ago! It has nothing to do with this." I said in a frustrated voice. Why couldn't he see that this was about us, not anyone else. I softened my tone. "I need you to understand that this is about you and me and the rest of the coven has no influence on my decision. We both contributed to the downfall of this marriage, not them."

"Bella I can change! I swear I won't be mean to Alice anymore. I just get so frustrated seeing her go from one male to another." He was tripping over his words. "I can become an Alpha if it's for you! I'll do anything, just please don't leave me!" He started dry sobbing and he looked like he was having a panic attack.

"There's nothing either of us can do, Edward. I don't care that you're an Omega. My decision would still be the same even if you were an Alpha. Yes, I'm annoyed how you treat your fellow coven members, but that's only one small piece to why we need to go our separate ways. I'm just not the same person you married." I tried to say in a soothing voice. "I've made my decision and I'm not going to change it."

"This is all my fault. I should have been stronger for you. I should have kept us moving so that Jasper could never capture us. I should have-"

"Edward, stop that. We're not here to assign fault. We both made some bad decisions, but those are already in the past. I know that you'll need some time to accept this, but just know that a divorce is going to make me happy. Things will get worse if we stay together. I'll be even more unhappy and start snapping at you more and you'll feel guilty for trapping me in a bad situation."

"Please, Bella, please don't leave me. I'm sorry." He sunk to the ground and into the fetal position. I so wanted to comfort him, but I knew it would only make the situation worse.

"Nothing you say or do is going to change my mind. We need to go back to the house. You're vulnerable out here and I can't leave you out in the forest unprotected, even if it is our own territory. Please stand up, Edward." He was rocking back and forth in the dirt. "Stand, Edward." I said in a stricter voice. He flinched and my heart plummeted. "I'm taking you back to the house." I leaned down and scooped him up. Instantly he was clinging to me for dear life.

"Don't go." I started running us back to the house. "It's dangerous out there alone, even for an Alpha, you can't level the coven." I ran my hand through his hair, trying to sooth him.

"I'll be fine, Edward."

"No you won't. You're so caring and beautiful and your scent will attract all sorts of trouble. I can't bare thinking of you being out their alone. You're strong, but there is always going to be someone stronger." He held onto me tighter. "I'll go Bella, no one here needs me or is relying on me. I'm just an Omega. I'm useless. You're an Alpha. They need you."

"They were fine before without me, they'll be fine when I'm gone. You're no fighter, Edward, you have to stay with the safety of numbers."

"Then I can go live with the Denali coven. They don't have an Omega male and I'm sure they will accept me when they know the circumstances. You can't go out there alone, it's too dangerous. Even though I'm not strong if you left I'd have to follow you to make sure you were alright, even if it meant I had to act as a sacrifice so you could get away."

"Edward, don't say things like that."

"It's true. I'd die for you!"

"Let's not talk about death and dying."

"You can't leave the coven, Bella. I swear I'll follow you if you do." Edward struggled to breathe. "I- I know you've been wanting to leave me for a while now. As much as it hurts me I want you to be happy and if that means not being with me then that's what you need to do, just please don't go off alone. There are terrible vampires who would take advantage of you being alone, some of which travel together just seeking out female vampires to victimize. I'd die if anyone ever hurt you."

"Then I'll go to the Denali coven. This place was your home before mine." I said resolutely.

"Please wait Bella, there's something I need to tell you without the others listening." I stopped and he finally let go of me. I let him out of my arms so he could stand. He had a determined look in his eyes. "You deserve only the best, Bella. You always have and always will. I was never good enough for you-"

"Edward-"

"No, Bella it's true. You tried so hard to help me to become the me I wanted, a stronger me who could protect you instead of you protecting me. You put up with all my BS, you trusted me enough to run away from your whole life even though I wouldn't tell you why. Our time together will always be my most cherished memories. I just want you to be happy."

"I want you to be happy too."

"I'll try to be happy, just for your sake, Bella." Edward let out a little whimper. "There's more." He started fidgeting.

"What is it?" I was almost afraid to ask.

"I just want you to be happy. You should get a happy-ever-after, even if it's not with me. Jasper, h-he is a sexual deviant, but he really does care for this coven, for you." Edward let out a frustrated sigh. "You should know that Jasper is in love with you."

* * *

**Part 3: ****A Flower Dying from Lack of Sunshine**** Complete**

**What do you think of their divorce? Of Edward's confession about Jasper? **


	86. Chapter 86

**Part 4: ****Under the Rays of the Sun a Flower Fights to Thrive Against Strangling Weeds**

**Jasper's POV**

I could feel a gut wrenching, all encompassing pain just enter the range of my gift. I stood instantly and jumped through the window.

"Carlisle with me. Something's wrong." He was at my heels a second later as I ran towards the source of the pain. The person emitting the emotions was moving closer to us at a slow pace. A minute later the source of the emotions came into my sights. Edward and Bella were walking together back to the house. Edward looked like complete shit and Bella looked drained. I ran up to them and checked for any wounds. They didn't seem to be physically wounded, but something world shattering must have just happened for Edward to be feeling this way. "What's wrong, what happened, did someone attack you?" I started spouting off questions. I was surprised when Edward answered me instead of Bella.

"Bella and I… decided that it would be best if we got a divorce and I move in with the Denali coven."

I didn't know what to say. I could tell that Bella wasn't the happiest in her marriage and that they argued, but I didn't know it was to the level of getting a divorce. Carlisle was giving off even more surprise than I was feeling. Bella wouldn't meet my eyes.

"We should… go make those arrangements then."I said before ushering them towards the house.

* * *

**Lil' transitional chapter. I think I'll hold off on Bella's POV for a bit, just to make you all suffer :P  
**


	87. Chapter 87

**Jasper's POV**

Esme was absolutely distraught at the news of Bella and Edward's separation. Rose had laughed her ass off, makin' Bella jump her and pull off a few limbs. Carlisle seemed pleased, yet was a bit saddened for his firstborn son. I was surprised he actually cared about Edward. Emmett didn't show any outward reaction to the news, but on the inside he was mixture of hopefulness and gloom. Alice was the worse. She started ranting about how it was completely unacceptable for them to separate, how it ruined everything for her. Before I could shout at Alice Bella ordered her to go to town and do volunteer work.

I had called Kate up, she was the head Alpha of the Denali coven. She didn't like the idea of having another Omega, but agreed once I explained the whole situation to her. They didn't even know that Edward had gotten married. His flight had left two days ago and Bella still hadn't come out of her room.

I really didn't know what to do. I'd wanted Bella to be done with that Omega for so long, but I didn't want her to be sad.

It was strange putting someone else's feelings first. Before her I never catered to anyone's preference but my own.

Two months went by in this fashion. Other than jumping out of her window to go hunting by herself Bella never left her room. I tried to give her space since I assume she's trying to recover, but my love for her makes me want to see her, comfort her, just be _near_ her.

I had been worrying all day on what to do when an idea hit me. I only had one story left to recount about the Southern Wars. I set my laptop to start printing off the second book as I typed up the last battle I had in that horrible place, the one where I killed Maria.

It took me two hours to finish and another five minutes to work up my courage to knock on Bella's door. I peeked my head through the crack of the door when she responded. I felt like some skittish Omega.

Man up.

Bella was laying on the ground with a book. Her king sized bed was shoved against the wall and on its side.

"What is it, Cowboy." Her gold eyes fell on me, no emotions showing.

"I just finished my second book." I held up the bound stack of papers. "Thought I'd drop it off."

"Drop away." Bella said in a monotone, though I might have picked up a bit of annoyance. I placed it on the nightstand, but hesitated to leave.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Bella. How are you handling your new life?"

"For an empath you suck at handling emotions delicately." Her gaze was… intense and unreadable.

"I'm not used to dealing with emotions without the use of my gift. Normally I'd just manipulate my target to get what I want." Bella gave me a skeptical and speculative look.

"That last sentence leaves me wondering." Bella paused. I was having a hard time reading her tone. It was all at once annoyed, cautious, and teasing. "Obviously I am the target so what is it that you _want _from me?"

* * *

**Remember that we have yet to see Bella's thoughts after the divorce. I'm iffy on how I feel about this chapter. What do you think?  
**

**Question! Which title is better for an upcoming Twific:**

**A: Bitter Flames**

**B: The Shadow of a Flame**

**C: The Shadow and Flame**

**D: As the Flame and Shadow Dance**


	88. Chapter 88

**Jasper's POV**

"You cut straight through the bullshit, don't ya?" I asked while laughing.

"Just because we have an eternity doesn't mean we should dawdle around with wasteful platitudes and veiled meanings." Bella sat up and left her book open. I recognized it as a Bokator fighting manual. "Now stop sidestepping my question."

"What do I want from you?" I pretended to think about it. "Besides the obvious?"

"Yes, besides the mind-blowing sex we could be having." Her voice sounded annoyed, but she was expressionless.

"So you have thought of letting me partake in your body and you partake in mine."

"You're off subject."

"I want your companionship. You're the first person I've thought of as an equal in a very long time. It's almost a relief having someone around who I don't look down on."

"You don't have to look down on them." Bella scolded me.

"Are you trying to convince me that you don't think almost everything Alice does is disgusting and pathetic? They're weak and we're strong it's only natural that we'd feel superior."

"You're a piece of work."

"I don't see you disagreeing though."

"Edward mentioned that you were in the Confederate Army as a human. Obviously that mentality carried over." I shifted my weight slightly, uncomfortable with her mentioning Edward and with how history casted Confederate soldiers.

"That's completely different. Was I a bigot racist when I was human? Yes, I admit that I was racist, but I no longer am. Racism is based on arbitrary physical characteristics. Our vamperic hierarchy is based on skills and mentalities. Gifts are a factor, but not a big one. I've seen giftless Alphas and I've seen an Omega who could completely paralyze their target without battin' an eyelash." I could tell Bella was considering my answer.

"Hmm, I suppose it is different."

"And just so you know I didn't join the army to keep slavery. I did it to protect my Mah and our land."

"Good to know, Cowboy."

"Also, that manual is missing so many moves and techniques you should just trash it now. Pages 38 and 112 have incorrect diagrams. I can show you the correct form, if you like." I said and Bella chuckled at me, the first real show of emotion.

"Sure."

* * *

**The title Bitter Flames won by a landslide. Thanks for all those that voted! The new story is up now.  
**

**Sorry about not responding to reviews! From yesterday till Monday evening I'll be doing some intense homework (lucky for you guys I anticipated this and wrote out a few scenes on Thursday). **

**Did ya like the dialogue in this chapter?**


	89. Chapter 89

**Bella's POV**

_"Sure." _

This was definitely a mistake. It had just hit ten minutes since I agreed to his tutelage and I was on fire. He was very hands-on when it came to teaching. I could feel his strong chest pressed against my back as he guided my arms. We both knew it would probably be faster if he just described the movement. We would be a lot less distracted that way. Jasper's pheromones were especially intense today.

At least this was a distraction from... my thoughts on Edward, my regrets, my what ifs, and mourning of possibilities. That pain was constant, yet still not as bad as when we were married.

Jasper guided my whole body and I was a bit nervous having him this close, almost self conscious. When it came to Edward I always knew where I stood, but with Jasper… Edward told me that Jasper loves me, but what if Jasper thought such things on purpose to annoy Edward or to somehow get him to tell me. He's an Alpha; we are master manipulators and I'm sure his many years compared to my own helps him in that skill set.

Jasper directed my body so effortlessly and in smooth motions. It made me curious on what else he could teach my body… I pushed that thought aside and focused on what he was trying to teach me.

I had to remind myself that this new life was one of self improvement, not of giving in to base desires. If another coven came along with a similar lifestyle and enjoyable members I was jumping this ship for theirs. This one had too many memories.

Soon our movements were in sync as we repeated the new move.

"Do you always get what you want, Cowboy?" I asked, feeling a bit breathless.

"Yes I do, and why shouldn't I? I work hard for it and it's not like I want things that would seriously hurt others." I could feel the slight vibrations in his chest as he spoke.

_"You should know that Jasper is in love with you."_ Edward's words flashed into my mind and I flinched.

"Are you alright?" There was genuine concern in his voice as he pulled back so he could inspect me for injuries.

"I'm fine. I just had a memory backslap me back into reality." I said, but he didn't return to his previous position. I couldn't help feeling a bit disappointed at the loss of physical contact. Up till now I hadn't realized how lonely it was, not having someone's skin brush against mine.

"What did you remember?"

"Just something Edward told me about you."

* * *

**Super productive weekend. I love how Bella just left some bait out there for Jasper with that last line. Review please!  
**


	90. Chapter 90

**Jasper's POV**

_"Just something Edward told me about you." _

I cringed inwardly, that's not a good sign.

"I'm sure he had quite a few scathing things he told you about me." Bella laughed and I hoped my nervousness didn't show in my voice.

"Yeah, the only nice thing he ever said about you is that you're a great fighter."

"That's one of my favorite complements to receive." Bella smiled at me and I felt my love for her soar.

"Me too." It was difficult for me being around her, so close, yet having no claim over her. She seemed to sense my unease. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just worried about you." It was the truth, but it wasn't the cause of my unease.

"You don't need to worry about me."

"Of course I do. You're an important part of this coven as well as my friend."

"We're friends? I always thought of you as more of a coworker who was asking to have a sexual harassment lawsuit filed against him." Bella was teasing, but it still made me feel saddened to think that she didn't even consider us friends. How was I supposed to make her love me if she didn't even like me enough to be friends? Why was she so out of reach to me?

* * *

**Normally I don't do recommendations, but this fic is just too damn good! I just have to share it with you guys! It's an Aro/Bella one by KissKissCrush called Sunlight. Check it out!  
**

******Silly Jasper. He needs to remember that she just got a divorce. **


	91. Chapter 91

**Bella's POV**

After Jasper and I had our little conversation and Bokator lesson he would check up on me every few days since I never really felt the need to leave my room. It was both annoying and kind. It was annoying because I couldn't decipher his motives. He could be doing it because he genuinely cared, or he could be doing it as a strategy to get in my pants. Carlisle had tried to be all buddy-buddy with me to get me more comfortable with him before trying another pass at me. Ever since then I've been suspicious of any kindness from the males in the coven.

I interpreted his little visits as kind for two reasons. I hoped he genuinely cared, so I let myself believe that he did. The second reason was regardless of his motives him stopping by was always a pleasant break from the emptiness of my room and life.

I'd never been so alone before. Growling up it had been just mom and me, when she met someone I was sad, yet happy for her so I moved in with Charlie. Then it had just been Charlie and me, after that it was Edward and me, now it's just... me. I don't know what to do with all this time, time for contemplation, for self improvement, and for sitting in silence.

There was a knock on my door and I perked up, actually looking forward to seeing Jasper.

"Come in." I sat up and straightened my shirt as I said it. I didn't let my smile waver when it was Carlisle instead of Jasper. "Hey, Carlisle." He had never sought me out since before the divorce so I was a bit wary of his intentions, especially after the whole museum fiasco.

"I need your help." He said while looking me directly in the eyes. I was instantly on alert and my feet.

"Report."

"Oh it's nothing like that, Bella. There are no vamperic threats." He made a slight waving motions, like he was brushing aside the thought. I relaxed a bit. "You remember Ben, the one you were having coffee with?"

"Of course I remember. We have perfect recall." He chuckled at my bluntness.

"Well he's a nurse at the hospital I work at. The female nurses always fawned after me and he got annoyed with it so he told them I'm married. The hospital has a big Christmas charity gala and everyone is expecting you to be there. I can't bring Esme because Ben will be there. If you don't go with me he'll get suspicious." Carlisle said all in one breath. He was giving me a pleading look.

"I already told Ben I was thinking of divorcing my husband. He'll just assume that we're having marital problems when I don't show." I wasn't sure if Carlisle was surprised by my evasion or by the fact that I had been thinking about divorcing Edward so far back. He quickly switched his look back to pleading.

"It's been so nice since he told them I was married to such a beautiful and wonderful woman. They hardly bother me anymore. Anyways, Bella, it will be a nice, relaxing evening for giving to charity and I'm sure you'll be happy to see Ben again." God, Carlisle was one smooth SOB.

"Alright, I'll go with you Carlisle, but you better keep your mitts off." I shook my fist in a threatening/joking manner. He grinned.

"Of course."

* * *

**Hmm, did anyone see this lil' twist coming? **


	92. Chapter 92

**Jasper's POV**

That asshole, Carlisle… I was supposed to be the master manipulator, the one who could move all the pieces, yet somehow he got Bella to agree to go to some charity function and pose as his wife.

I had to remember that before I came along he had to act as Alpha for the coven.

I'm sure Esme wasn't pleased with his little maneuver, but she wouldn't say anything for the same reason I'm not going to, for the coven. Anything that brought attention to us was unacceptable. If they all believed that Carlisle had a wife named Bella we had to maintain that image.

Rosalie's anger was brimming over making me feel on edge. I'm fairly certain that her fury stemmed from the fact that Emmett's scent finally dulled down to that of an Omega's. Since Edward had been marked by an Alpha outside of our coven that meant the male side of our coven was missing their Omega. When there was no Omega the weakest member got demoted slowly until they became the new Omega.

Rose slammed her fist against the door to my study, making it shutter.

"Yes, Rosalie." She walked in with a scowl in place and her arms crossed over her chest.

"I want to change a human." Rose said with a snarl. I gave her a skeptical look. It was obvious to me that she only wanted to change a weak male so that Emmett would go back to being a Gamma.

"No." I said with a tone of finality. She hissed at me.

"Fine! I'll just go challenge Bella then change a human when I'm an Alpha again!" I chuckled to myself. Her arrogance was unfounded, but I loved watching a fight so I didn't say anything to discourage her.

* * *

**I know you all have been looking forward to a Bella and Rosalie brawl, well it's coming up! Get excited!  
**


	93. Chapter 93

**Jasper's POV**

"Is she serious?" Bella asked me as she nudged me playfully.

"Yeah, she is completely serious." I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, enjoying how relaxed she was being about Rosalie's challenge. Her Alpha side was shining brightly. Though I couldn't sense Bella's emotions I knew she was feeling cocky and playful, the same way I always did before a joke fight.

Rosalie was getting pumped up for the fight. Her husband was whispering all sorts of things in her ear.

"Rosie, she doesn't have shit on you, last fight was just a fluke, fuck her up and her Omega fucking self. You're going to destroy her."

"I can't even find it in myself to tease them about how fucking stupid they are." Bella said jokingly as she turned towards me. We were only a few inches apart.

"Sad thing is it's actually working." I whispered into Bella's ear. "Rose's confidence is building up."

"Pathetic. I can't believe people's confidence are actually based on BS people feed them. If she really doesn't know she's about to lose than she has no self-awareness. No line poured in her head about how great she is, is going to change the fact that she's about to get torn apart." Bella whispered back to me.

"Not everyone has the foundation of fighting skills we have to build confidence on." I explained to her, still grinning.

"As I said, pathetic." I was once again struck by how similar we were. How could she not see how perfect we are for each other? "So should I finish this off quickly or play around with her?"

"It's your decision."

"I'm still mad at her for years of her being so cruel to Edward." Her mention of her ex-husband made my spirit fall.

"You know you don't have to defend him anymore, you're not married to him." I said a bit defensively.

"Just because we're no longer married doesn't mean I don't still love him, it's just a different sort of love."

* * *

**Jasper's reaction to Bella's last line and the fight are up next! What do you think of her last line?**


	94. Chapter 94

**Jasper's POV**

A different sort of love? A _different _sort of love?

What the hell does that even mean?

I could feel my usual joy that always miraculously appeared when I was around Bella being trampled on.

My whole battle lust for the upcoming fight waned to nothing before a wave of depression settled in the pit of my stomach.

How could one sentence just completely change my whole mood, just flip my world on its head?

Was this what love was? Being completely defeated by just a few choice words? It made me feel weak, like I was being manipulated instead of being the manipulator.

"Jasper, are you going to start this thing up, or do I have to get Carlisle to act as referee?" Bella half teased half scolded. I glanced around. They were all staring at me. I must have been in my own head for quite some time.

"He just doesn't want to see you get your ass kicked." Rosalie taunted.

"Bitch, please." Bella waved a dismissive hand at the blond, causing Rose to growl.

"Enough of this trash talk shit." I said, using my best authoritative voice. Rosalie immediately shrunk back, but Bella just cocked one of her eyebrows at me. "Are you both ready to fight for the Alpha position?"

"Of course." Bella said curtly. Rosalie nodded.

"Fight."

Bella was the first one to act. She dashed forward, keeping her center of gravity low before feinting low only to jab high. Rosalie misread Bella's moves and tried blocking low. Bella's fingers dug into Rosalie's neck, biting into her pale flesh. With a swift twist and jerk Rose's trachea was torn out. Bella ran backward always keeping her eyes fixed on her opponent until she was a safe distance away. Rosalie was completely stunned. She reached for her throat only to find it missing. The gaping hole in her neck was oozing venom.

"Now that, that's taken care of we can have some real fun." Bella smashed the delicate bones and flesh with her hands. It made a wet crunching noise as it was balled into a little clump.

I understood her actions completely. There were only two ways a challenge for position could end: if teeth met the throat of their opponent or if one of them yielded. With Rosalie's voice box mangled there was no way she could stop the fight other than actually beating Bella, a very unlikely outcome. That left Bella with all the say in when the fight would end.

* * *

**What do you think of Jasper's thoughts on love and Bella's actions?**


	95. Chapter 95

**I'd just like to thank you all again for your support! I hit over 1000 reviews all because of you guys! **

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

The spilled venom, the gurgling of choked screams, the sharp scent of open wounds. I felt like I was back in the Southern Wars… and it was spectacular.

Rosalie's fear was palpable to everyone present. There was also an undercurrent of resignation that only I could sense. She was limping backwards, cradling her left arm that kept getting popped out of its socket. Her top was completely shredded and I couldn't identify where her bellybutton was due to the various gashes that littered her torso.

We had just passed the three hour mark. I had never seen a fight for position last this long in all my years.

Bella was tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for Rose to heal up a bit more before she launched her next assault.

Bella had been going through all the different fighting styles she knew, from A to Z, during the three hour long fight. She was only on the letter Q.

My forlorn feeling that came from Bella's offhanded admission at still loving Edward had melted away the second I saw Bella fighting.

She moved with such ease and fluidity. Her body was much more flexible than mine, allowing for some intricate moves that I am incapable of. Due to her small frame and overall body type she can't do some of the strength base moves I can.

"Please Bella, if you ever held any sort of affection for me please just end this match." Emmett had been going on like this after the first fifteen minutes of the fight. I had Carlisle restrain him after he tried to intervene on the fight. Emmett had stopped trying to escape from Carlisle, but he kept pulling at his hair to the point of just below the force it would take to tear it out. His desperation and love for Rosalie made him even more of a blubbering fool than he already was.

Rosalie had challenged Bella because she was a selfish bitch and due to the love she has for Emmett.

Why did my thoughts keep circling back to the one emotion I don't remember ever having until Bella came along?

Love.

What a sick joke.

The match finally came to an end four hours and thirty-two minutes in when Bella let her teeth graze Rose's neck.

* * *

**Too brutal? Or not enough?  
**


	96. Chapter 96

**Bella's POV**

Practice, practice, practice.

_Damn_, I felt so good.

Fighting was only second to sex when it came to relieving my stress.

Rosalie and Emmett had run off into the forest after the fight to lament and lick their wounds, both physical and mental. I know I had been needlessly cruel in their eyes, but I _needed _that fight. I needed to practice all that I had learned. I _needed _to take out all the boundless energy I always had.

Part of the problem was that I haven't had sex in so long.

Carlisle's and Jasper's offers were sounding more appealing every day. That was part of the reason I liked staying in my own room. The thickness of my own scent made it harder for me to smell any of their pheromones.

As I walked back inside I glanced at the semicircle of onlookers. Jasper's eyes seemed distance, Alice was hiding behind Jasper in fright, Carlisle looked lust filled and full of admiration, Esme seemed oddly content. That's suspicious. Usually she would give me glares for inadvertently attracting her husband.

Normally I would be completely turned on after a battle, but the length and intensity of this match for ranking had been enough to almost tucker me out. But it had been _so _fun. I almost felt content, and that was an emotion that I haven't felt since it was just Edward and me.

When I reached my room I started reviewing my least used fighting manuals.

Practice, practice, practice.

* * *

**Any ideas on why Esme was content?  
**


	97. Chapter 97

**Bella's POV**

There was a very timid knock on my door. It obviously wasn't Carlisle or Jasper. From the lightness of the footsteps as they approached I'd say it was Alice.

"Come in, Alice." I was proven correct when she slid in the room. It was an odd habit I noticed all the Omegas I knew had. They never fully opened the door. They made it just big enough to slip in and no larger. Alphas, on the other hand, always opened the door widely, almost like we were announcing we were important, or maybe we just needed that much room to let our egos into the room.

"Hello, Bella." Alice said in a squeaky voice. She was staring down at her stiletto incased feet.

"Welcome to my humble abode." I looked at her curiously. After I had given up trying to restart or friendship we really hadn't had that much contact.

"Carlisle sent me."

"Really now, why would he send you instead of just coming up here himself?"

"That charity gala thing is tonight. He ordered me to help you get ready."

"I suppose that I shall accept your help than, considering I have no idea what I'm supposed to wear." I said and Alice started fidgeting. "What else is it?"

"He also gave me this for you." She pulled a small silver ring from her pocket. "He said that if you're posing as his wife that you'll need a wedding ring to prove the point to all the catty nurses." I sighed.

"Fine. Let's just get this over with."

* * *

**I'm sure nothing could possibly go wrong with this situation lolz. Any predictions? **


	98. Chapter 98

**Jasper's POV**

I could hear Alice toiling away upstairs on Bella's makeup and dress. I was irritated for various reasons. Carlisle, that conniving Beta, had somehow gotten Bella to go along with him to some sort of ball. I was pissed also because Esme was so calm and accepting about the situation even though her husband was taking another woman out with the obvious intentions of bedding her. I could feel his lust spike up whenever Bella was around. With them posin' as man and wife I'm sure he wouldn't let any opportunity to kiss and hold her slip by. And to top everythin' else off my Alpha instincts were on edge due to the fact that the location of the hospital party was outside of our territory.

The clicking of heels on the wooden floor brought my attention to the present. Bella was in a tight fitting green ball gown and damn did she look good in it. Alice had done a magnificent job enhancing Bella's already siren like appearance. She had also somehow picked out the perfect perfume to enhance Bella's scent and pheromones.

Then I saw a band of silver wrapped around her ring finger and I saw red. It took everything I had not to pounce on Carlisle for his presumptuous and deliberate action of making Bella wear a wedding ring.

My rage was snuffed out when Bella made eye contact with me and smiled.

"You look more stunning than usual." I said while walking up the stairs to meet her halfway.

"Thanks, Cowboy. It was all Alice's doing. I just sat there while she did her magic."

I was about to add on another complement about how Alice could only do so much and that it was Bella's natural beauty that made all the difference, but Carlisle beat me to the punch. I held back a growl at his interruption.

He tried to pass me on the stairs so he could reach Bella, but I cut off his path. Bella gave me a knowing look, spotting my annoyance at the situation. I held out my hand for her. She rolled her eyes but took it anyways so I could escort her down the stairs. Carlisle moved out of our way.

"The address of this charity ball is outside of our territory so you both will need to be on alert." When we reached the bottom of the stairs I pulled Bella so that she was facing me. "Please just be safe." I said while looking her right in the eyes. I made sure my voice was emotionless. "This coven would be severely weakened if we lost either of you." I added, then wanted to smack myself for saying it. That made it sound like Bella was only valuable to me because of her position in the coven.

"Don't worry, Cowboy. I'll be on full alert and keep Carlisle safe." In a quick gesture of comfort Bella stood up on her toes and kissed me on the cheek. When she pulled back she looked about as stunned as I felt.

"And I'll be sure to not be too distracted by you radiant beauty." Carlisle said while placing his hand on Bella's shoulder, efficiently breaking the moment.

* * *

**What do you think of this chapter?  
**


	99. Chapter 99

**Bella's POV**

Carlisle's scent was making me feel light headed. We should have taken one of the less used cars instead of his, which was steeped in his scent.

I'm still not sure what possessed me to kiss Jasper. Perhaps because I sympathized with his worries. Carlisle and I were going out of the safe zone, twelve miles outside of our territory. It wasn't too far, but it still brought a myriad of potential threats and problems. There was another coven two states over, with a smaller territory than us, but I doubt they would be this far out from their land.

Carlisle had been occasionally brushing up against me somehow even though the car had plenty of room in it. It had been too long since I had sex. Even his subtle touches made me wet. I was hyper aware of his every move, of how his muscles contracted and strained against his tuxedo as he moved.

This car was really too confining.

"In another universe, Isabella, that wedding ring wouldn't be just for show. We'd be married and have all the time in the world." I was startled by his bold statement.

"Yet here we are in this universe, where you're married to Esme and I'm happily divorced and enjoying the single's life." I countered.

"I'm glad we live in this universe." Carlisle switched tactics and grinned at me. "I do love Esme with all my heart, but she understands how our instincts can drive us to want more than our spouse. You have to remember that she is more attracted to Jasper than she is to me, the same way I am more attracted to you than I am to Esme. Esme does get jealous of you the same way I get jealous of Jasper on occasions, but that's just a petty emotion spurred on by you two having something we want. She and Jasper have been together many times and I understand that. We are there for each other emotionally as partners in a marriage. To us sex is just an act of two people trying to find a brief burst of euphoria, there is nothing emotional about it.

"I just want Esme to be happy and she wants me to be happy. If having sex with Jasper makes her happy I'm fine with that. We love each other, and neither of us harbor any feelings of love that is shared between spouses towards anyone else. I don't feel for you what I feel for Esme. We are married, but we're also part of this coven. I know that every time she screws Jasper she cements our importance in this coven and helps insure our safety. It would be the same way with you and me." I gave Carlisle a skeptical look.

"It almost sounds like you're saying we're duty bound to have sex with each other."

* * *

**This chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted it to, so don't be too mad at Carlisle. He's just saying what he truly believes. I'm nervous. What do you think?  
**


	100. Chapter 100

******Chapter 100! Thanks for all your support at always! **

* * *

**Bella's POV**

_"It almost sounds like you're saying we're duty bound to have sex with each other." _I said sarcastically. Carlisle laughed loudly before smiling at me.

"That's not what I was trying to say. I just want you to know that there is nothing morally wrong with us having sex, if anything it is morally correct."

"You seem to neglect the fact that you are married to a wonderful woman."

"Esme gave us her blessings. She understands the situation keenly. A vampire being married only signifies that they are deeply in love with their spouse. For vampires love and sex are not bound together." Carlisle explained, but I was still skeptical. "Look at Rosalie and Emmett. They hardly have sex, instead Emmett tends to have sex with Alice due to how their rankings work out." Carlisle's hand brushed against me, setting my whole body on edge. "When you were fighting Rose I could tell you are sexually frustrated. It's not natural for an Alpha to go so long without sex. An eternity without sex can be a very painful life. I don't want you to be in pain. It doesn't have to be me that you have sex with, I know Jasper and Emmett would kill for the opportunity," Carlisle glanced in my direction with a kind yet mischievous smile, "though I would prefer it to be me." I laughed and he took my hand in his. "Just think it over Bella. It's not like you have to make any decisions right now. We have an eternity."

God, Carlisle was really a smooth operator.

* * *

**Do you think Bella will 'give in' to Carlisle's advances?  
**


	101. Chapter 101

**Bella's POV**

Being outside of our territory made me acutely aware of our surroundings. Even Carlisle's steadying touch as we walked into the large banquet hall couldn't stop me from continuously scanning the area for any potential threats. Having him close did help me feel less tense though.

"Bella, everything will be fine. Alice has been looking into my future for days just to be sure that we wouldn't run into any threats tonight." Carlisle tried to sooth me.

"I know, but she can't see my future. Just let me do my Alpha thing. I'll be high strung the whole party if I don't at least canvass the area." I continued my subtle examination of the large room. I spotted Ben with a little girl. I gave Carlisle a bit of a tug so that we started heading in Ben's direction.

"Bella!" He spotted us and started walking our way with his daughter.

"Don't tell me this young lady is Mina! She looked so much smaller in the picture you showed me." I teased Ben. "How old are you now?" I asked the adorable girl.

"Six!" She said proudly.

"Oh my! You'll be driving in no time. I bet you already have a boyfriend!" She was blushing bright red and a faint memory of my own blush came back.

"None of that talk, Bella. She's still my baby." Ben patted me on the arm and I could feel Carlisle tense up beside me.

"Carlisle, can you please get me a glass of Champaign?" I gave him a pointed look, telling him to stay in control and be on alert. He nodded at me.

"So you two are still married. By the way you described your life with him I was sure you would have gotten a divorce by now." Ben said in a quiet voice so that his daughter couldn't hear our conversation.

"Things… changed." I said simply.

"You don't need to say anymore. I understand." He patted my arm again and I could tell that he really did understand despite not knowing the truth of the whole situation.

* * *

**Yeah Ben!  
**


	102. Chapter 102

**Bella's POV**

Ben and I exchanged numbers. He was always such a relief to talk to and I wanted to help him too, even though I had no idea how I could.

"Would you like to dance, Mrs. Cullen." Carlisle whispered into my ear and I shivered slightly. If I was human I'm sure his voice would be enough cause for me to do anything he asked, luckily as a vampire I have more control over my baser needs.

"I was waiting for you to ask, Dr. Cullen." I said coyly while taking his offered hand. The song was a slow piano piece that I didn't recognize. Carlisle left no space in between us as we swayed to the music. It was nice… being embraced again, having myself pressed against a hard body. His scent surrounded and warmed me like a cloak. I wasn't even aware that my muscles had been tensed until they started steadily relaxing from me being in his arms.

My thoughts drifted to Edward. I hadn't heard a peep from him since he went to Denali. I guess that was probably for the best. That didn't stop me from worrying about him though. He will always be my first love regardless of who I fall in love with next or… who I have sex with.

Carlisle leaned down and kissed my cheek. I smiled at him shyly.

"Thank you for coming to this with me, Bella. I know you really didn't want to be here tonight."

"I never said I didn't want to be here. I just wanted you to convince me, to see if you could. Some things shouldn't be easily done, one of which is asking someone to a dance."

"So you do want to be here… with me?" Carlisle asked sounding genuinely surprised. He almost looked embarrassed.

"I guess I do."

* * *

**Ohz noz Bella! Don't go to the dark side! **


	103. Chapter 103

**Bella's POV**

"How much should we give?" I asked while pulling out my checkbook.

"Just enough to show we care, but not enough to raise suspicion." Carlisle pulled out his own checkbook. "We'll use my checks, since yours have you listed as Isabella Masen." It felt strange for him to give me an order, but I nodded considering he was right. Either way the money all came from the same place, one of the accounts that Jasper had.

Carlisle had his arm carelessly resting on my hips as he wrote the check out to the hospital.

I waved goodbye to Ben and Mina as Carlisle and I left the building. I took in our surroundings and couldn't see any threats.

"That was really fun." I said as we got into the car. "I always seem to have fun when we hang out."

"Then we should hang out more." Though he said it nicely I wasn't sure how I felt about his offer. Our conversation on why I should have sex with him and why it was morally okay had come back to the front of my mind now that we were alone again.

His logic was becoming more and more appealing.

I _wanted _him so much and he did say his wife was okay with it...

My mind kept going back and forth, arguing for both sides as he drove.

Carlisle seemed to sense my growing lust and grabbed my hand.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to." He said kindly just as we got back onto our territory.

We exchanged an intense glance.

"Pull the car over." I said, already reaching for the hem of my dress.

* * *

**Part 4: Under the Rays of the Sun a Flower Fights to Thrive Against Strangling Weeds Complete**

**So the sex _seems_ inevitable. **


	104. Chapter 104

**Part 5: ****When Thorns and Petals are of Equal Beauty**

**Bella's POV**

I was jostled forward as Carlisle hit the brakes and steered the car to the side of the road. We were in sync as he pushed his chair back to give us more room and I ripped my dress straight up the side before I straddled him.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked as he brushed a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"Absolutely." Our lips met and I my lust skyrocketed.

My mind briefly went to Jasper, but I pushed that thought aside, focusing on the present.

The thin bit of cloth that constituted as underwear was torn away a second before Carlisle entered me. My moan of pleasure was startlingly loud. The car didn't allow for much wiggle room, but somehow Carlisle made it work.

This was not the vanilla sex I was used to. Every thrust he gave me seemed to hit the right spot. His hands were not meek as they roamed over my body, exploring. There were no whispered words of adoration. Carlisle and I both knew what this was.

I wasn't used to such intense pleasure and I could tell my whole body was already just a few thrusts away from the best of releases.

This sort of sex was animalistic. It was a race to release, a competition to see who could make the other one moan the loudest. It was exactly what I needed and I loved every second of it.

During my short marriage with Edward I had my share of orgasms, but in contrast with the first one Carlisle ever gave me they seemed like a joke.

I was still riding out my own orgasm when Carlisle came.

"Again?" Carlisle asked as he kissed the exposed area above my breasts.

"Yes."

* * *

**Btw we're only about 70% of the way through my plot-line so please don't kill me for this chapter. **


	105. Chapter 105

******Sidenote: I love how a couple dozen chapters back most people hated Jasper and now they're cheering for him.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I can't believe I let that happen, not that I regretted it.

Carlisle and I had spent four hours just screwing in all different positions. I still wasn't comfortable with anyone behind me so we skipped most of those positions. An hour in I remember that Jasper would probably start worrying why we weren't home yet so I sent him a quick text telling him we wouldn't be back for a while.

Carlisle and I did it in the car, on the hood of the car, on the ground, and my favorite… against a tree. It was all just so different than any sex I'd had before. It was a sexual exploration and I loved every second of it.

After we got back I got out of the car before we could pull into the garage. I jumped through my open window into my room. I headed to the shower, feeling the intense need to wash Carlisle's scent off me despite not feeling ashamed or guilty in the least.

I was feeling so good. I can't remember a point in my vampire or human life where I was this relaxed.

If it was this good with a Beta… I wonder how the sex with an Alpha would be like. Sex with Jasper… Now that was a delicious idea…

_"You should know that Jasper is in love with you."_

If Edward was telling the truth I couldn't have sex with Jasper. It would be too cruel. I may secretly like Jasper more than I'd ever admit, but I don't love him. If I fucked him and he did love me my lack of mutual feelings would destroy him. No screw was worth heartbreak.

I was surprised Jasper hasn't attacked Carlisle yet. Throughout my whole shower I had expected to hear arguing and hissing, but I hadn't. Perhaps Jasper hadn't caught wind of what happened between Carlisle and I, or maybe he just didn't love me the way Edward claimed he did.

* * *

**Silly Jasper still hasn't made his intentions clear. Next chapter... Jasper's point of view.  
**


	106. Chapter 106

**Jasper's POV**

Carlisle and Bella had been acting slightly off since they came back from the hospital function.

The strangeness started when I received a text from Bella alerting me to their inevitable later arrival back home. It wasn't the fact that they were late that was strange. Carlisle had told me ahead of time that they might stay after to butter up his boss in hopes of a promotion. What was strange was Bella's misspelling of a word in her text. With our ability to multitask and remember the spelling of words perfectly something monumental must of happened to be distracting Bella to the point of her making a spelling mistake.

I didn't want to see Carlisle fawning over Bella so I didn't greet them when they first got back, instead I opted to stay in my office.

Carlisle took his hospital job very seriously so when he got back and was radiating extreme triumph and pride I assumed it was because he got the promotion. When I asked him about it the following day he said he hadn't gotten it. His sense of triumph and pride didn't decrease as the days went on, if anything they seemed to soar whenever he was around me.

When I visited Bella like I usually did she seemed more relaxed, less on edge. She gave me an almost blinding smile and invited me to sit with her as she read. If I hadn't been so wary about the recent strangeness that entered my house it would have been one of the best moments of my life, Bella and I just calmly enjoying each other's company.

She didn't flinch away from my platonic touches.

The happenings of that night outside of my territory were becoming clear to me and I didn't like it in the least. I was 80% sure that Bella and Carlisle had sex.

I was surprised that I wasn't completely enraged by this prospect. I just felt... completely lost and defeated.

Just the thought of Bella with another man made me feel sick to the stomach and like I was being torn apart bit by bit.

Why did she always seem to gravitate towards those weaker males? She's seen with her own eyes how easy it was for me to dismantle Carlisle. I sighed, not knowing how to handle the situation. At least it wasn't Emmett. That was my only consolation.

I'm so out of my element, but I _have _to do something so that she will see me as more than the Alpha who tore her away from her isolated paradise with her loving husband. She still wouldn't even use my name...

* * *

**So this is a sort of call to arms for Jasper. Surprised by his reaction? Predictions on what he'll do?  
**


	107. Chapter 107

**Jasper's POV**

We were about to set off in one of our two days long organized hunting trip. We were going off our territory so I sent the two Betas as a forward party to scout the area. I was confident they could protect themselves and each other if need be.

The rest of us were waiting on the border for them to report back. Bella was idly laying down, watching the stars. Emmett was making passes at Esme, who was swiftly shooting down each of his advances. Alice was up a tree watching for Carlisle's and Rosalie's return.

I sat beside Bella and she glanced at me before turning her gaze back to the stars.

"Why do you still not call me by my name? I remember why you original said, but those reasons are now moot. I know you've gotten over my manipulating you into the coven. As an Alpha I'm sure you now understand why I punished Edward the way I did for leaving. I've drastically toned down my flirting, so what else is there?" I asked in a quiet voice even though I knew they could all hear me regardless.

"I have my reasons, Cowboy, reasons that I'd rather not say in front of so many people."

"Another time then?"

"Another time." She nodded, agreeing. I relaxed a bit more as we waited for the Betas to come back.

Another time never came though. She made it so we were never alone, which was quite a feat considering there was only seven of us in a giant forest, two of which didn't even count since the Omegas always trailed behind us.

The emotions of Carlisle and Alice were a bit off. They were keeping something from me. I had a vague idea what Carlisle was hiding, Alice was a mystery though. She had never hidden anything from me before. I guess I'll solve that little mystery before I talk with Bella.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, last week didn't allow me any free time to write. I'm unsure of how often I'll be able to update in the next few days.  
**

**Any ideas on what Alice is hiding? **


	108. Chapter 108

**Jasper's POV**

I sat in a tree above a bear that had both its legs broken by me, leftovers for the Omegas. Everyone but them had fed already. The scent of the bleeding bear would attract Emmett and Alice. I made no decisions as the bear cried out repeatedly. Slowly they approached. I could feel their hesitance and alertness.

Emmett was the first one to come up to it. He looked around warily, but like the stupid Omega he was he didn't check above. He nodded his head in Alice direction and she appeared from behind one of the trees. Emmett latched onto the bear as Alice drew closer. My decision to pounce on Alice came just a split second before I acted. Alice froze in a vision just as I landed on her. Emmett jumped backwards, startled by my sudden appearance. I had Alice by her throat and pushed up against a tree. She was completely frozen in shock.

"Take a walk." I growled at Emmett. He moved backwards away from me slowly. When he felt like he was a safe distance away he bolted. "You're hiding something from me." She squeaked in response and I gripped her tighter. "Talk." I released her.

"Jasper…" She wouldn't meet my gaze.

"Speak, Alice. I want the truth."

"I'm sorry, Jasper, I'm sorry!" She was more scared than sorry.

"Sorry for what?"

"I just missed you so much and you were so sad! I kept having vision of you with a miserable look on your face. In every vision you were frowning and it is all Bella's fault. She doesn't love you! I've never seen a vision of you two together!"

"Of course you haven't. You can't even see her in your visions, Alice! What are you keepin' from me?!"

"You were going to waste years pining away for Bella. I miss you so much! This is the first time you've touched me in half a year! So I-" She abruptly stopped talking and bit her tongue.

"I will punish you if you don't tell me right now!" She flinched. I could feel her resolve break.

"I kept having visions of Carlisle and Esme talking. He was in his tux he wore to the gala. In my vision Esme asks him if he and Bella 'finally had sex'. His responses varied depending on what dress and perfume I chose for Bella to wear, so I kept changing my decision until his answer was a happy yes." Alice was cowering against the tree, making herself as small as possible. I was growling loudly and this was the most fear I had ever sensed comin' from Alice. "I'm sorry, Jasper! I just love you so much!"

"Love? You think you love me Alice, but you don't. You're infatuated by me at best!"

"I'm sure you can feel my love for you with your gift!"

"You only have affection for me because of my power and position as an Alpha. You don't know what real love is!" I grabbed her arm. "This is what real love feels like, Alice!" I projected the all encompassing passion and love I had for Bella. Alice eyes widened and she stopped breathing. She was speechless for a good two minutes.

"I'm so sorry, Jasper! I didn't know!" I shoved her away from me. Now she was genuinely sorry.

"Damn straight you're sorry! I love her and you practically sent her to another man wrapped in a bow like a gift!" I reined in my anger. "You're gonna help me make this right."

* * *

**Did ya like this twist? Thoughts on Alice?  
**


	109. Chapter 109

**Jasper's POV**

Cornering Bella was a tough job, even with Alice acting as my pawn. I had to use Alice as a distraction for the others. It was just near the end of the two day hunting trip that I finally got Bella alone.

"Whoa, Cowboy!" Bella said when I rushed to her side. "What's the hurry?"

"You've been avoidin' being alone with me all trip even though we had things to discuss, private things." I caressed her cheek and she didn't pull away, but she didn't lean into my touch either.

"I haven't been avoiding you. I just wanted to see how long it took you to finally get me alone. I almost gave up on you. You really should have tried harder, but bringing Alice into the mix was a nice touch." She laughed and I was reminded of all the reasons I love her.

"You weren't the only one I needed to corner on this trip."

"Really? Alpha business I assume."

"Somethin' like that." I responded vaguely. "So let me ask you again, why don't you address me by my name?"

"Who says I have to have a reason?" Bella shrugged. "I am a female. Isn't it a stereotype that I do things without any real logic behind my actions?"

"You don't fit that stereotype, Bella. You don't have to tell me your reasons. I just want to hear you say my name."

"Why? It's just a name."

"Yes, _my _name on _your _lips."

"You're a strange man, Cowboy."

"You're a stranger woman, Bella." She gave me a pointed look. Obviously she wasn't entertained by my antics.

"There are no deeper reasons to me calling you Cowboy. It's purely out of habit. Don't think so deeply on such things." Bella waved at me dismissively. I caught her hand mid-wave without thinking.

"If that's true than you should have no problem saying it." She pulled her hand back.

"What is this, The Neverending Story? It's just a name, _Jasper_." I felt myself relax.

"Thank you." She seemed startled by my sincere response and change in demeanor.

"No problem, Jasper. If it really means that much to you I'll try to convert from saying your nickname to your real name." Bella took a step closer to me. "We're a team. If me calling you by your name makes you so cheerful than I'd be more than happy to start doing so."

* * *

**What do you think of Bella's team explanation?  
**


	110. Chapter 110

**This short arc was inspired by various reviews from Frosta Queen of Castle Chill.**

**JPOV**

Bella and I being on first name bases did make me feel a bit better, despite what had recently happened between her and Carlisle.

I watched Emmett and Esme bury our kills before we were set to head back to our territory. Rose and Carlisle were off screwin' in the woods, just out of the range of my gift. Alice was playing it smart and staying out of my sights, but she was still close enough that I could sense her. Bella was cloud watchin' from the top of a tree. The hunt just seemed to clarify how she sees me. To her this is just a business relationship, two people working with a shared goal.

'_We're a team Jasper.' _Her words just kept circulatin' around in my head, makin' me feel like shit.

Along with that, Alice had conspired against me… She had always been the loyalist member of my coven; she even helped me rein in Rosalie the few times she considered leaving, but for her to do this. She knew-she _knew_ how I feel about Bella, yet she still tried to push us further apart.

I was tempted to kick her out of the coven, but knew that would just make us weaker and cause the other members to doubt my intentions and ability to lead.

At least Carlisle hadn't been in on Alice's lil' scheme. Despite him sleeping with Bella he was still one of the few people I trusted. He almost always did his duties perfectly and had never betrayed me. Despite our relationship not being all that chummy if he knew I was in love with Bella he wouldn't try to make a move on her.

I felt so conflicted. I wanted Bella to be happy, but I didn't want her to be with anyone else.

A bolt of fear and apprehension caught my attention.

Alice ran up to me with a panicked look on her face that set me on edge.

"I just had a vision of four vampires coming!"

* * *

**And so it begins, any guesses on who it is?  
**


	111. Chapter 111

**JPOV**

"Calm down, Alice, and just tell me what you saw." Alice started taking in deep breaths of air and I sent her tranquility. "Bella can you please go get Carlisle and Rose?" She nodded at me before running off.

"It was spotty since Bella is around, but there were definitely four of them. From the position of the sun I think they'll appear in an hour. I don't know which direction they're coming from!" She closed her eyes and I could tell she was trying to reach into the future. "I-I just don't know what's going to happen. I can see that one of them is talking-but I just don't know-" She let out a frustrated sigh.

"Don't rush yourself. We have plenty of time." I pushed even more soothing emotions into her and her shoulders slumped forward. "We have twice their numbers. You have to trust Bella and me to defend the coven. Do you really think I'd ever let you be hurt by some nomads?" She looked up at me with wide eyes before suddenly hugging me tightly and crying. I patted her lightly on the head. I'd forgotten how emotionally fragile she was sometimes.

"I can head out a few miles if you think that would help." Bella said, Carlisle and Rose following right behind her. I could feel Alice shake her head no.

"No, I'd rather have us all together. We don't even know if they're a threat yet. Whether you're here right now or not doesn't affect the clarity of her visions. It's only if you're in the vision that she's affected." It was a theory Alice and I had come up with together when Bella and Edward first arrived. "If we just give Alice a few minutes she'll calm down and have another vision."

"Screw that! Let's just get out of here." Rosalie said loudly. The fact that her clothes were rumpled and her hair was a mess took away from the authority in her voice.

"Hush Rose, the adults are talking." Bella said in a monotone as she walked over to me. Rose started to growl, but Bella gave her a pointed look that shut her right up. "Are we really going to stay?"

"We can't cover our scent trails. Running away won't accomplish anything. Stayin' here is the fastest way to find out if they're enemies or just passing through."

* * *

**Bella showin' a bit of her authority...  
**


	112. Chapter 112

**JPOV**

After ten minutes Alice finally simmered down. She kept nuzzlin' against me and I was just about done coddlin' her. This was a potentially life threatening situation. If those nomads saw me holding her like she was a baby they might be tempted into doin' something stupid.

Finally I pried her off of me and tossed her towards Bella who easily caught her.

"Alice, tell me what you see." Bella whispered kindly as she held Alice tightly to her. Alice breathed in Bella's scent deeply before speaking.

"Four nomads, three males, one female. The female has bright red hair and looks so scary!"

"And what do they do?" Alice snuggled closer to Bella and I couldn't help thinkin' it was a lovely sight despite the situation. The lil' Omega didn't answer right away. "Alice." Bella's voice was almost scolding.

"One of the males just talks, but I'm not sure what he's saying."

"Do they attack us?" Alice shook her head no against Bella's bosom. "Do you see us back at Jasper's house?"

"Yeah." Alice's voice reminded me of a small child who had just finished crying and I was instantly focused on the task at hand of keeping my coven safe.

As amazing as Alice's visions are, I don't hold much confidence in them. They're a great tool in these sorts of situation, but I wouldn't bank my life on them, especially now that Edward's not here to confirm her visions. They can be easily misinterpreted.

"Alright, enough of that. Rosalie, you're in charge of keepin' Alice safe. Carlisle you're in charge of Emmett. I want you four sticking together. I want everyone to stay on alert. Esme, get up that tree and keep watch. If they're comin' I wanna know about it before they're in hearin' range." I said to my troops. "Bella we'll play this one as a united front, alright

"Sounds good." Bella stood by my side, right where she belonged.

* * *

**New guesses on who the four are?  
**


	113. Chapter 113

**BPOV**

"Spotted them." Esme whispered and I looked up at her in the tree. "All four are there. They're coming from the west. Their formation doesn't give away who the head Alpha is."

"Alright, keep observin' them until I say otherwise." Jasper ordered. I glanced up at him from the corner of my eyes. He had a hard scowl on his face, but I could see excitement in his eyes. "You ready for this?"He asked me in a teasing voice.

"They're not the only nomads I've come across. Charlotte and Peter weren't the first ones." I said confidently.

"You'll have to tell me about that sometime."

"Sure." It wasn't much of a story in the least, but he didn't know that.

"Five minutes."

"Good, come down, Esme." Jasper's voice was steady and calming. I don't know how he does it. I was practically brimming over with anticipation. Fighting Rose had been fun, but if I got to throw down with some nomads that I tactically knew nothing about! Well, that would just make my day- heck it would make my whole month!

But no, I had to remember my role in this life. I'm an Alpha. I have to protect… my coven.

A thought struck me. Why do I have to protect them again? Edward wasn't here anymore and to me the rest of these people are just a faded memory of people I thought I knew when I was a human. Now they were just parodies of what I thought I knew.

Esme, the woman I thought of as a mother now a woman who glared at me and had no problem with me sleeping with her husband.

Carlisle, the distant doctor I never actually knew is really some suave male who's mission was to get into my pants.

Sweet brother bear Emmett, some pussy whipped good for nothing.

Alice, the only best friend I had as a human really some squeamish girl who enjoyed hopping from cock to cock.

Rose… well she was always a bitch.

I couldn't help but laugh at that part earning a glance from Jasper. I put my game face back on.

The nomads were close.

* * *

**What do you think of Bella's thoughts?  
**


	114. Chapter 114

**BPOV**

"Hello!" A male voice shouted off in the distance. "We come in peace!" A different male laughed.

"I think that reference is a bit too recent for them." He laughed again and I had to hold back a grin. His laughter was contagious.

"You two are incorrigible." A female said just as she came into my sights. Her hair was… a complete mess in a beautiful way. The other three were equally stunning, if not for their blood red eyes.

"Pardon my coven members." The third male said in a thick French accent. "They have the bad habit of speaking to other covens without me making sure they aren't a threat yet." I scented him. He was definitely an Alpha. "I am Laurent." He bowed slightly, looking at me first then Jasper.

"I'm Jasper." The two of them looked like they were sizing each other up.

"We don't usually come across such a large coven." Laurent glanced at our coven as I eyed his coven. All three seemed to be intently focused on him. We were down wind of them so I breathed in deeply. Something about their scents were off, but I couldn't place what it was about them.

"Yes, well our lifestyle allows for that." Neither of them were very forth coming and it was already starting to annoy me.

One of the male's eyes started drifting from his leader. I was surprised when his eyes swept by me without a second glance. That hadn't happened in what felt like years. Suddenly his eyes went wide.

"Mary Alice?"

* * *

**So one of them knows Alice. Bella thinks there is something off about their scents. Any guesses?  
**


	115. Chapter 115

**BPOV**

"_Mary Alice?"_

Alice whimpered and I growled at this foreign male for making my Omega cry like that. Jasper put his hand on my shoulder, silently telling me to stop.

"So how do you know our Alice?"Jasper's threatening tone calmed me down. If something was to happen to me I know he could keep my Omega safe. Laurent took a non-threatening stance, but was smirking. It was an odd combination of an arrogant man pretending to be humble. Typical Alpha.

"However those two know each other must have happened before I took over the coven." Laurent said, his eyes never leaving Jasper's. "Henderson, how do you know _their_ Alice?" Henderson seemed to squirm a bit even though Laurent wasn't even looking at him.

"I think I can explain it better." The blond male said while pulling Henderson behind him.

"James." Laurent said as prompting. The blond stepped forward, setting me on edge.

"It was many years back when it was just Vicky and me." He pointed to the red headed woman. "We were hunting when I smelt the most appetizing scent… so I just had to follow it. I'd never smelled one of my own kind before." James smiled as he glanced at Henderson. I was completely confused. He just said Vicky was with him, so how could he have not scented her before. I took in a deep breath. She smelled like a female Alpha to me. She and Laurent's scents were normal, but… _Oh_, now I understand. "I tracked the scent to a hospital and there I met Henderson…" James looked back at the other male again. "He was trying to delude himself with that Mary Alice, but his scent told me everything I needed to know.

"Anyways, I tried to convince him that pursuing that female was a waste of time and he tried to convince me he was only after her for her potential gift." James glared at Alice and I sneered at him. "After a month of us dancing around each other I got impatient and decided to kill the girl so he'd come with us. I was almost through draining her when he finally agreed. I was so pleased that I dropped her body and kissed him!"

* * *

**Surprised?  
**


	116. Chapter 116

**BPOV**

James smiled at Henderson who shyly grinned back before the two joined hands.

"If I had known you were still alive we would have stuck around." Henderson said kindly. "So was I right? Do you have a gift?" His eyes had a sort of excitement that I'd imagine a scientist would have when studying a new specimen. Before anyone in our coven could respond Laurent spoke.

"That's not something you ask a member of another coven. I'm sure they don't want to give away any advantage they have." Laurent nodded respectively at Jasper. "What is this lifestyle you mentioned? I assume it has something to do with your eye color."

"Yes, due to our diet of only drinkin' from animals our eyes turn this shade. It allows us to stay in one place for a relatively long time." Jasper explained. "Animals don't taste nearly as good as humans, but they serve their purpose." Laurent looked at Jasper for a moment in disbelief, before bursting out laughing.

"When you first told me your name and I saw how many scars you had I thought you were the fabled Major, but I see that I was wrong." Laurent was still laughing, but he was the only one. The others in his coven looked down right terrified. I kept my expression fixed in the same emotionless mask I had been trying to sport since they appeared and I could tell Jasper was annoyed despite his blank look.

"Sorry to break up your laughter, but if you're referin' to the Major that dominated the Southern Wars then destroyed his whole army including his commander before completely disappearin' then you're lookin' at him." Jasper's tone left no room for argument and Laurent immediately sobered up.

"Really? Well then I've made quite the find. How would you feel about a friendly spar?"

* * *

**What do you think? **


	117. Chapter 117

**BPOV**

"Sounds like fun. What are your terms?" I wasn't surprised that Jasper agreed.

"Standard fight, no rewards."

"A good spar is a reward in itself," Jasper paused, "but ya have to fight my Beta first if ya wanna get to me." I was somewhat miffed with Jasper for not having Laurent fight me instead of Carlisle, but I didn't show it. Laurent looked like he was considering this caveat carefully, his eyes flicked to Carlisle. I could tell he was measuring him up.

"That condition is reasonable, but I fear this area is too small for a good fight."

"I agree. There's a field about twenty minutes away from here. Bella, could you please lead the way?" I nodded before turning in the direction and taking off. I could hear them all behind me. From their footsteps I could tell Jasper and Laurent were running by each other behind me. Behind them off to the left side the rest of my coven was running together, with Rose and Carlisle on the flanks. James and Vicky were running parallel to them with Henderson in between them.

The run was uneventful, yet tense. I didn't let my excitement at the coming fight show. We arrived at the field quicker than expected. Without speaking we all moved to opposite sides of the field like some well orchestrated play. Carlisle and Laurent went to the very middle before both looking at Jasper then nodding.

"Begin."

* * *

**Slight twist with it being Carlisle instead of Jasper...  
**

**FYI: I might not be able to update this coming week because it is exam week. Wish me luck! **


	118. Chapter 118

**BPOV**

"_Begin."_

Laurent immediately closed the gap between the two of them, he tried doing a low sweep, but Carlisle easily dodged the move. He didn't retaliate; instead Carlisle just created space between them.

"Come on _petit_ Beta." Laurent taunted, but Carlisle was unaffected. This seemed to frustrate Laurent who growled and charged him again. Carlisle made a quick movement, tripping Laurent. With a grunt Laurent rolled with the trip, quickly regaining his footing. His growls grew louder. "Stop avoiding me, or I'll make your defeat very painful."

Carlisle just grinned in response and I was reminded of the devilish smile he'd given me when we were enjoying each other's body.

Laurent hissed and swiped at Carlisle. It was a foolish movement since it shifted all his weight forward. Carlisle took advantage of the Alpha's mistake. He grabbed Laurent's outstretched hand and twisted it around and behind his back. It was such a simple move that I was surprised it worked. Carlisle raked his teeth against Laurent's neck, ending the fight. He held him a second longer before letting him go and jumping backwards.

Laurent brushed his hand against his neck with a stunned look before bursting out laughing.

"I should not have underestimated anyone under the command of _the_ Major." He turned towards Carlisle. "You, my friend, fight like an Alpha." He laughed louder. "Major, I am glad you put me against your second in command. I wouldn't have stood a chance against you." Jasper grinned at Laurent's admission.

"I don't go by that name anymore, and Carlisle isn't my second command, Bella is."

* * *

**What do you think of the fight and Jasper's last line? **

**I'm running of coffee and pasta. I could really use some love/support right about now!**


	119. Chapter 119

**Seriously Guest reviewer! Get an account so I can properly thank you! **

* * *

**BPOV**

"Pardon me, chéri, a simple mistake." Laurent bowed to me. "The Ma- I mean Jasper saw that my skill level was not high enough to face you." He smirked at me before looking back to Jasper. "You must give me some tips on how you got your Beta so strong."

"Gladly." Jasper said while walking over to Laurent. The tension that was there previously started disbursing as the two talked. Vicky walked over to me as Henderson and James walked to where Alice was standing with Rose and Emmett.

"You really move gracefully." She said, out of the blue. "I can tell you're a great fighter." From the way she moved I could tell she was only an Alpha in name, probably actually a Gamma. "So is Jasper your mate?"

"Nope," I answered right away, not showing any emotions. "Why, you interested?"

"Very, but I couldn't deal with this 'lifestyle' of yours, no matter how fun being around him would be." She sighed and glanced over at Jasper with a forlorn look, before looking back at me. "Something tells me you're not too fond of your coven." Jasper looked over at us, hearing our conversation, but continued showing Laurent fight moves.

"Am I that easy to read?" I asked, surprised that she noticed.

"Not really, it's part of my gift. I can sense who in the group is most likely to defect." She paused. "I couldn't sense who was most likely to leave. That's never happened before. Those five are bunched together and I can tell they're dedicated. The head Alpha is unlikely to leave, so that leaves just you." Vicky smiled at me. "I assume you have some sort of blocking gift."

"You're cleverer than I thought."

"Thanks." She said sarcastically and we both laughed. "You know you can come with us if you want."

* * *

**So far this week I've had 7.5 hours of sleep! Go finals!  
**

**What do you think of Vicky's gift and her last line?  
**


	120. Chapter 120

**BPOV**

Jasper's head whipped around towards us as he snarled at Vicky, setting everyone back on edge.

I put my hands on my hips and gave him a 'what the fuck' look. He let out an indignant huff and went back to teaching Laurent.

"You wouldn't have to change your eating habits either." Vicky said hesitantly while watching Jasper. I didn't respond immediately, instead I looked across the field. James and Henderson were holding hands while Henderson told Alice about her time at an asylum. Apparently she had been quite the troublemaker…

To leave this coven… I had wanted that for so long.

I had originally stayed after my divorce since Edward threatened to follow me if I went into the world alone.

"_I'd have to follow you to make sure you were alright, even if it meant I had to act as a sacrifice so you could get away."_

His words still haunted me and kept me from leaving the coven.

No one would call Edward to tattle on me for leaving though.

I could leave right now; I wouldn't even have to go with this coven. I could just jump ship and go it alone.

But... that went against all my instincts.

To leave the safety of numbers, to leave my poor Omega. Without me here Rose would slowly become Alpha again. She couldn't protect Alice the way I can. Along with that she'd start the abuse back up and instead of it being directed at Edward and Alice it would all be directed right at Alice.

This coven, although lonely was still the best place for me to improve myself indefinitely.

But leaving could lead to me finding happiness, a happiness with someone new. Someone I loved and who loved me back. The thought of having a relationship like that again left me feeling breathless. I could still remember that deep, overwhelming joy that came with love, even if it felt like it's been decades since I'd felt it...

_"You should know that Jasper is in love with you."_

I pushed that memory aside. I shouldn't make such an important decision based on my lust for someone.

* * *

**Finals are done! I'm snugglin' with my dog and cat! Hope you like this chapter! **


	121. Chapter 121

**This is the end of this little arc in the story. Thanks again to ****Frosta Queen of Castle Chill** for inspiring this. 

* * *

**JPOV**

Just say no Bella, please, _please_ just tell her no.

I should have never hesitated in tellin' her I love her. If she leaves now, just slips through my fingers I don't know what I'd do.

I could tell by the emotions of these nomads that they had no ill intentions towards us, but for her to leave. I didn't even care that her leaving the coven would severely weaken it. All I cared about was her. Against all my instincts I'd leave too if she did. Hell, I'd switch back to my old diet if she wanted me to.

If I lost her…

Just stay, please.

I could practically see Bella's thoughts fighting with each other based on the facial expressions she was showin'.

My body was on autopilot, teachin' Laurent a lesson I'd taught a thousand times, but my eyes were set on Bella.

I was about to tell her I love her and beg her to stay when she spoke.

"Thanks for the offer, Vicky, but I think I'll stay with this coven." Her voice was nonchalant, but I could tell she put a lot of thought into her answer.

"Have it your way then. If you change your mind," Vicky paused. "Laurent where were we heading next?"

"Detroit then Seattle."

"We'll be spending the next six months heading to Detroit and hunting in every big city between here and there. Feel free to track us down if you change your mind."

"I'll keep that in mind." Bella said politely. "So are you and Laurent mates?"

"Oh heavens to Betsy no. Even though we connect physically wonderfully our personalities don't work together as well. I see him as just head of the coven and my friend." They started talking about meaningless things simply as a way of passing time and I focused back on Laurent. He glanced back and forth between Bella and me, silently telling me he'd figured out my feelings towards her. I gave him a death glare in warnin'. He laughed, but I could feel his fear.

Despite him being the head Alpha of his coven his fighting level was somewhere around Beta level.

I continued to school him as our two covens conversed and enjoyed being around new people for once. Henderson broached the subject of Alice coming with them, but she swiftly declined and Vicky said they didn't need an Omega female.

After a few hours I got bored and announced that we'd be leavin' soon. Laurent easily read what I meant and bidded us farewell before he and his coven left.

I waited a few minutes before I decided it was time for us to head home.

This whole huntin' trip had been exhausting and I just wanted to feel safe in my territory knowing that Bella was in the same house.

Despite that coven's intentions not being nefarious based on their emotions I took a wide route through plenty of creaks and places that would diffuse our scent before heading back to the house.

I could feel Bella glancing my way occasionally as we all ran. I wanted to tell her I love her, but I wanted the moment to be perfect. Now all I have to do is figure out what time was perfect and how to make that time come about before she slips away.

* * *

**So this was a wake-up call for Jasper. **


	122. Chapter 122

**Bella's POV**

The hunt off our territory had been interesting and somehow relaxing, but the relief that came from my sexcapade with Carlisle after the charity gala was swiftly wearing off. I am undecided on whether I should seek him out again. The sex had been wonderful, but I wanted more than just sex. Along with that I still felt a bit guilty about fucking a married man, even though Carlisle and Esme frequently slept with coven members that weren't their spouse.

After my conversation with Jasper about saying his name I was inclined to believe that he had feelings for me more than just lust.

I wish I could talk this over with someone. I wouldn't burden Edward with my attraction to another male. Anyone in the coven would probably inevitably spill the beans to Jasper. I couldn't talk to Ben about it since he believed my 'marriage' to Carlisle was now happy. I did not know the other members of the Denali clan so I wasn't about to talk to them.

I'd decided to stay in this place despite everything. I need to carve out a new life instead of just moping about how everything turned out so differently than I had expected when Edward first asked me to marry him.

A large part of me wanted to love Jasper, to be loved.

Inequality had pushed my previous relationship to destruction; I would not have that again. Any serious relationship I went into after Edward would have to be with someone who was at least an equal in fighting, intellect, and rank.

I've been holding myself back, restraining my emotions ever since Edward was first dismembered. When that happened and I was stranded in this place surrounded by hot, pheromone leaking men and no husband to relieve me of my desires. Then I was focused on keeping my marriage together and Edward happy. Once I had no marriage left to preserve I was engulfed in both mourning and relief. The mourning has ceased and the relief trickled into acceptance. I've decided to make this place my future. There is no reason for me to hold back now.

But was Jasper what I really wanted? He was strong, a true Alpha. I would give him that. I'm instinctually attracted to him the same way he is to me. But what else was there to him? On occasions he could be funny. I liked that. He was obviously very smart. Another perk.

I think the part of him that really attracts me, other than his body and scent, is his leadership abilities. I love that he can put aside his personal feelings and biases when the time comes. How he can put the needs of the coven before his own wants. It's a much harder talent than people realize. When you're the strongest person in the room and no one would dare question you temptation is high.

I remember in one of my strategy books had a quote by John Dalberg-Acton. He said "Power corrupts; absolute power corrupts absolutely."

Jasper had absolute power over our coven years before I was even born, yet from what Edward told me he never truly abused it.

Absolute power. I mulled the phrase over.

Was Jasper still in absolute power? When Rosalie was Alpha she stood no chance against him, but I'm no Rose, a flower with a few thorns that could be easily killed by the stomp of a foot. No, I'm a true Alpha. I was born an Alpha, Rosalie was not.

That begged the question… Was Jasper still in absolute power?

Now that I'm here…

We still haven't fought each other to see who was the strongest of the two of us, who had the final say when we had a difference of opinion, who was the head Alpha...

I can't let myself get attached to another weak male.

For us to ever have a relationship Jasper will have to either win against me in a fighter or tie.

* * *

**What do you think of Bella's line of thinking?  
**


	123. Chapter 123

**Jasper's POV**

I kept trying to figure out the perfect way to tell Bella that I love her, the perfect scenario, but in each one I ended up scaring her off or her rejecting me. Perhaps confessing love so early on was too much. How could I change our current relationship… Should I start with small tokens of affection? Drop hints? Or simply start courting her the way it was done when I was still human.

I sighed.

Why is this so complicated?

Everything else was so straightforward in my life, everything except courting Bella.

The door to my office opened. There was only one person who had the balls to come into my sanctuary without proper invitation. Said vampire walked into the room as if she owned it.

Bella had a mischievous look in her eyes. She was grinning brightly and had her hands on her hips.

"Bella?" I kept my excitement at her impromptu visit hidden. She placed her hands on my desk and leaned down so that we were eye level.

"_Jasper._" Damn I love the way she says my name. "I have a request."

"Request away then." I prompted, curious about her demeanor. She reached over and snapped my laptop closed, leaning over further and giving me a glimpse of the flesh she hid beneath her shirt.

"It's a bit of a personal request, something having to do with just me and you." Bella walked around my desk so that we were just inches apart. She casually leaned back on the desk and I placed a hand on her hip, prompting her to come closer. I was surprised and pleased when she did. Her scent flooded my senses.

"If it's just the two of us I'm sure it will be lots of fun."

"Oh yes, lots and lots of fun." Bella winked and leaned down towards me. "I want to _f -_" she drew out the letter and I was so hoping the next letters would be U-C-K, "-ight."

"You're such a tease." I said while groaning and leaning back in my seat.

"It's not my fault you have a dirty mind."

"Oh come on, Bella! Just admit that you were teasing me."

"You're just too easy to tease, _Jasper_." She always seemed to emphasize my name with a purr. "So do you want to have a nice private fight, just you and me? I'm sure we both can learn a thing or two from each other. Also I want to see who is the head Alpha of the two of us."

"Do you think you are?" I asked her sincerely curious on her perspective.

"I honestly don't know. You are physically stronger than me, but I'm more flexible. I'd be rather disappointed in you if I won, truth be told. I've built up such a strong image of you in my mind from your two books. I'd also be disappointed since you're so much older than me and theoretically have more tricks than I do." She paused in thought. "For me losing would just mean I have more to learn, but if I won I'd be saddened since there would be no barriers to overcome considering you are the strongest fighter I know. In short I have no idea if I'm a better fighter than you." Bella shrugged and I understood her explanation. "Anyways, _Jasper_, a fight would be great fun for the both of us as well as a good outlet for all our energy. So you up for a fight?"

"Of course."

* * *

**Are you excited?  
**


	124. Chapter 124

**Bella's POV **

We had told the rest of the coven not to bother us unless there was an urgent matter. Jasper and I were in the Southern section of our territory. There was a large stretch of land that had been cleared for a new neighborhood, but after the housing bubble burst the project was scrapped. Now it was just a wide open area of dirt. It was perfect for sparring.

It had just started lightly sprinkling and from the scent of the air I can tell the rain was not going to stop anytime soon.

During our run here Jasper had abandoned his shirt leaving him in just a pair of low slung jeans. I knew he had scars, but I had no idea they were this numerous. Maybe he wasn't as good of a fighter as I assumed. Of course he did spend a good portion of his life on the battlefield and each scar was a testament to him still being alive. Damn he looked good.

I was just sporting black compression shorts and a red camisole.

"Usual rules. Dismemberment is allowed, but no biting." Jasper said and I nodded as I quickly braided my hair tightly to my head so it would be out of my way. He looked thoughtfully at me. "How about we raise the stakes? A bet." He had a devilish grin that made my knees feel weak.

"I'm not going to have sex with you if I lose." I said firmly.

"Well dang, there goes all my hopes and dreams." Jasper's Southern accent was in full swing. I could tell he was joking and it made me curious what he wanted other than sex.

"Name your price, _Jasper_." I loved saying his name in a seductive manner. I could always see lust brighten his eyes whenever I did.

"I was hopin' for a date with you when I win."

"You're rather confident. I'll accept those terms if you agree to let me have all of the books I want from your collection when I win."

"Sounds like a fair deal to me. I'm in." He paused. "Oh and I'd be much obliged if you avoid hittin' me in the balls."

"I'll try to avoid the family jewels." I said while smiling.

"Ready?"

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

**What do you think of their bets?  
**


	125. Chapter 125

**Sorry for the delay! I was practically kidnapped into going to the beach on Sunday. **

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I could feel the rush of adrenalin and the hyper awareness that always came right before a fight. We were four yards away from each other and I was curious on who would make the first move. I hedged to the side and Jasper mirrored the movement.

There was a flash of lightning and we both chose that moment to move. We met just as the thunder cracked. He threw a quick left right jab which I parried easily. I tried to sweep his feet out from under him, but he took a slight step backwards before the blow could connect. We both moved backwards to our previous positions.

That had just been a test, a first taste of what was to come, a way of measuring up each other.

A second later we moved in for another attack, once again in sync. I threw a right punch while twisting my arm as it uncoiled so as to cause the maximum damage. Jasper sidestepped half an inch, threw out his left arm and wrapped it around my attacking arm. He wove his arm so that it was over my forearm and under my upper arm. With this hold he pushed against my elbow causing my arm to straighten completely and my back to arch, trying to compensate for the twisting motion. Instinctively I knew he was about to try and trip me so I did a tight back flip, unwinding our arms and putting some distance between us. Damn it was good to be flexible.

The second my feet touched the ground I pushed forward and toward him hoping to get him while he was still stunned from my last move. He didn't seem even the least bit startled. He threw out a wide punch. A millisecond too late I realized it was a feint. I was too close and moving too fast to dodge his upcoming knee. I twisted slightly dulling the impact. One point Jasper.

His arm was still extended. I grabbed him by the wrist and twisted inward hoping to get him in a pistol grip. I dug my fingers into his fist, isolating his thumb and pushed on it towards the wrist. Usually the person in this hold would instinctively let their arm be twisted behind their back since the pistol grip would be so painful. Jasper wasn't the usual person though. He let his thumb break, allowing for him to escape the hold. One point Bella.

Jasper took a few quick backwards steps and reset his thumb so it could heal faster. He was grinning and I'm sure I was too. The rain was quickly getting heavier and I wouldn't allow for my slight advantage to go to waste.

I pushed forward, but the mud wouldn't allow me to reach my full speed. A simple trip ought to be fun. Before I could make contact he started a 360 degrees defense, constantly in motion and blocking with his forearms. I threw some quick punches and low kicks, but he deflected them all. Somehow I managed to get behind him. He moved slightly to the left slid his left foot backwards in the mud as I made an attempt for his neck. Before my teeth could connect the upper half of his body went to the left as he jumped slightly in a twisting motion. The back of his right leg hit me in the front at the hips and simultaneously his left leg hit the back of my knees. The air was knocked out of as we hit the ground together. Point Jasper.

We were still tangled and the strength of his legs kept the bottom half of my body immobile. Jasper grunted as he tried to grab one of my legs trying for a leg bar, but I was just out of reach for his larger form.

I pushed my torso up slightly. If this was a life or death fight I would have punch the fuck out of his balls. Instead I landed a hard elbow right on a pressure point on his inner thigh. His leg twitched as the pain radiated outwards, but he didn't let up on his grip. Our eyes met briefly and I gave him a mischievous smile as I lifted my elbow up again, this time aiming higher for a tenderer spot. His eyes widened slightly in realization. As he was blocking my feint incoming attack his legs loosened their grip on me, allowing me to slide out of his hold. I put some space between us as we both stood and went back into a fighting stance.

This time Jasper was the one to initiate an attack. His body was slightly bent making us eyelevel as he bolted towards me. He threw a punch that was almost too quick for me, but somehow I grabbed it and twisted my body towards his chest. In a fluid motion I brought up my elbow so it connected with his jaw. As I twisted back out I hit his chin again. Before I could spin out he grabbed my attacking arm. His grip was tight and I could easily lose a limb if I didn't create some space quickly. I planted my foot on his upper thigh, pulled back both my arms as hard as I could, and pushed against him with my foot all in one movement. I went falling backwards as I tossed Jasper over me. We both landed on our backs. The impact of hitting the soft mud didn't hurt either of us, but it served to separate us. Jasper rolled out of his fall, quickly pushing him to his feet, but with his back to me. My trajectory sent me directly into the ground so I couldn't roll. Instead I twisted onto my stomach before standing up.

We both readied for another attack, that is until a high pitched shriek caught our attention.

* * *

**Super long fight scene (by my standards). What do you think?  
**


	126. Chapter 126

**Bella's POV**

Both our heads snapped in the direction of the scream. We glanced at each other briefly, nodding before we took off to find the source. It had sounded like Alice to me, but I couldn't be sure with the way the rain kept pounding into the ground.

Two minutes later we spotted a very scared Alice running in our direction.

"Jasper! Bella! We're about to be under attack by three males. I just saw them in a vision. They're heading for our house!" I held Alice's hand as we ran towards the house. Her whole body was shaking and I could tell she was trying to slow down her panicked breathing. "They were going to steal me away and- and-"

"Shh, Alice, you don't have to say any more." I said in a comforting voice. Jasper and I exchanged a look, both hoping we would get there in time. With his longer strides he pulled ahead. Alice kept falling into visions, making her pause and slow me down. After the third pause I just picked her up and kept running. Jasper arrived at the house 30 seconds before we did.

"Alice, which direction are they comin' from?" Jasper asked in a hard voice. She pointed north, the opposite area of the area Jasper and I were sparring in. They would have slipped into the territory unnoticed as we fought if not for Alice's visions. "You two go back in the house and warn the others. I'll take care of this." Jasper said as I let Alice's hand go and she ran inside.

"They hell you will! They're trying to hurt _my_ Omega. She carries my scent, not yours. I won't stand aside. If anything you should step back and protect the coven while I take care of these three." I growled in frustration as we had a stare down. "You have to trust me, Jasper. Anyways, if they have a gift it's better they use it on me than any of you guys." He gave me a long hard look.

"Fine." He said gruffly before walking over to me. He grabbed me by the back of my neck and pulled me flush against him. Our lips met and despite the mud and grime on us it was the hottest kiss I ever had. It was too brief for my liking. "Just don't do anything risky. If you need help tell me. I'll be on the porch manipulating their emotions and watching over the rest of the coven. Carlisle should be at the hospital so it's just you me and Rosalie against them."

* * *

**What do you think of their little argument and Jasper's kiss?  
**


	127. Chapter 127

**Jasper's POV**

It took more self control than I'm willing to admit to let Bella be the Alpha she wants to be.

Alice had already gathered the others. Rosalie was circling our small group, Alice and Esme were holding each other, while Emmett was fidgeting.

"Rose, you take up the rear guard. You guard them with your life, especially Alice. The rest of you need to stay together and inside." The all nodded to me stoically. "I'll be on the porch supporting Bella." I slammed the door behind me and broke the railing off the porch so there would be nothing hindering me from getting to Bella if need be.

Bella was standing tall with her hands on her hips and eyes on the forest. The three invading males had just entered the range of my gift.

"Eight miles out." I whispered and Bella nodded faintly. "They're full of anticipation and lust, no nervousness at all." I could hear Bella huff in annoyance.

The rain was swiftly washing away the mud that coated us. In that next to nothin' she's wearing she was too temptin' especially with three violent males coming our way. This was the first time I ever felt anxious before a fight since I came out of my newborn phase. Loving someone definitely shifted my priorities.

* * *

**Jasper really has changed since the start of the story, hasn't he? **

**Btw, I have a poll on my profile about my next twilight fic. Please vote!  
**


	128. Chapter 128

**Jasper's POV**

The three males ran up cockily. The shortest male was the Alpha. His scars were jagged and linear, not like the crescent ones I sported. To his left was a redhead who looked meek yet was grinning evilly. His scent confirmed that he was an Omega. The last male looked like he could be related to the Omega. He had the same bright red hair and the scent of a Beta.

"Look at this little present they left on the doorstep for us." The Beta said with a British accent. "I'll enjoy unwrapping her." His brother chuckled. "Come here you, slag. If you don't we'll tear you up and kill the rest of your coven." Inside the house Rosalie was furious. I sent her a calming wave, silently telling her to maintain her position.

"I'll only warn you all once. Leave now and I won't kill you. You don't know who you are up against." Bella said as I slowly started sending the intruders uncertainty.

"That girl actually thinks she has a chance." The Omega said. "And she smells absolutely divine!" He looked over at the Alpha. "Please Sebastian, please let me fuck her. I haven't had anyone in so long!" Their confidence was overwhelming the uncertainty I was manufacturing. Their certainty made me worry even more. The numbers were on our side, they were on foreign turf, yet still were unperturbed.

"We'll see." The Alpha said while eying Bella. He glanced up at me without a hint of fear. I snarled at him and he just smirked. I sent him a large dose of fear, but he didn't let his emotions show.

They were all lusting after Bella and I wanted to rip them apart slowly then feed them to a fire.

"Last chance to run, boys, before your life is forfeited."

"Last chance for you to come to us willingly. Either way it's going to be painful, but if you come with us now it will be a lot quicker. Bring along any other females in your coven." When Bella shook her head no the Alpha smiled again and the world suddenly blurred.

* * *

**Clifhanger! Why? Because that's just how I write! **

**You like?  
**


	129. Chapter 129

**Jasper's POV**

The world around me smeared and fogged to a mixture of greens and grays. I could feel the Alpha's sense of self-satisfaction.

"Bella the Alpha is using a gift. I can't see them, but I can still feel them." Inside the house my coven was panicking.

"I've got this." Bella said firmly and the invading coven felt skeptical.

"Usual formation." The Alpha Sebastian instructed. Bella tsk-ed at them and through the noise of the rain I heard her light footfalls take off. "You two dispose of the rest while I take care of her." I could feel the two lower ranked males' emotions getting closer to me and I prepared for an attack as best I could.

"Don't you dare underestimate me!" Bella shouted and then there was the screeching of limbs being removed. "Jasper, duck, weave left, upper cut!" I followed her instructions completely and felt my fist connect with flesh. My vision started clearing slowly. I amplified the fear and surprise the two males in front of me were feeling. They looked like two clumps of blur. Their limbs were undefined, but they were most likely paralyzed by my gift. I started a series of quick attacks on the blur I had just hit. From his emotions I could tell he was the Beta. The Omega pushed through his own fear and the manufactured fear I was giving him. He bolted towards the surrounding forest. I tore at the intruder until he was in pieces.

"The Omega ran." I said while rubbing my eyes. It didn't help.

"I saw. The Alpha is down for the count. If one of you have a cell phone on you call Carlisle and let him know what happened. I'll take the Alpha's head with me and track the Omega down. When you can see properly burn these two." Bella ordered and I nodded mutely. I was in no position to direct. Despite not wanting for her to go alone I didn't say anything as she took off. I prayed I wouldn't regret that decision later.

* * *

**What do you think?  
**


	130. Chapter 130

**Jasper's POV**

It had been thirteen minutes and I still couldn't see completely clear. Everything had a fuzzy edge to it. Bella still wasn't back and I was starting to worry. He was an Omega though. She shouldn't be in any real trouble… unless there are more of them in his coven.

I pushed that thought aside. It was very rare to have a coven as big as ours. Three members was the usual amount.

The Omega was probably just faster than Bella. If only that Omega mind reader was here. He was the fastest of us, one of his few redeeming qualities. He would have been able to catch up with Bella and that Omega by now.

The scent of the burned vampires was making me feel edgy.

"Rosalie, give me your phone. I'm going after Bella. Carlisle should be here soon. Call me if there's another attack. Alice, concentrate on the future." I left before they responded.

Her scent was hard to follow due to the rain and I was starting to panic. I noticed a fresh gash in one of the trees where her scent was the strongest. I remember seeing two others, but I thought they just happened due to her being in haste. Bella, that clever, beautiful woman, left me a trail.

For twenty minutes I ran, not picking up any emotions from that Omega. Bella's scent was getting more concentrated and I could feel my anxiety rising. The high keening of vampire flesh being mangled caught my attention and made my chest seize with fear. I jumped over an old street with the indents of two sets of feet.

Purple smoke was wafting upwards and there were a few downed trees. Finally Bella came into my view. She was stoking a small fire.

"Hey Jasper. Everything okay on your end?" Bella asked with a smile. Her hair was a bit more tangled, but other than that she looked how she did when we got back to the house after our spar.

"Those other two are burned. Carlisle should be back by now."

"Good. I interrogated this one." She pointed to the glowing embers. "Real scum of the earth. It was only the three of them. We definitely did the world a favor by killing them." I could only sigh in relief.

"I'm glad you're okay. Let's get back to the others."

* * *

**So, if you haven't voted on the pole on my profile please do. It's tied currently. **

**What do you think?**


	131. Chapter 131

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't get the scent of vampire ash out of my nose. That Omega had been the first vampire I had ever killed. The sensible part of me thinks that I should have some sort of negative emotions over this, but I can't bring myself to care. When Edward and I first discussed my upcoming change he had been very clear on the highly likely chance of me killing a human for their blood. I had been as prepared as anyone could be to becoming a murderer.

That Omega was filth to the highest degree and I happily fed him and that Alpha's head to the fire.

Hunting down that Omega hadn't even been fun. He was faster than me, but due to his fear he kept looking backwards, slowing him down. Had he focused on his retreat he might have gotten away. Eventually he ran smack dab into a tree and tripped over it. It was the first time I've ever seen a vampire trip.

Now that I was running back home with Jasper the disappointment in our spar being interrupted set in. The needs of the coven comes before Jasper's and my fun. From the short amount of time we played I could tell who would eventually win, and it wasn't me. I wasn't really disappointed by this fact.

He wasn't weaker than me. That had an endearing charm to it. Whether he loved me or not was no longer a factor holding me back. I liked Jasper. He obviously wanted some sort of relationship with me. Why not pursue that avenue of thought?

* * *

**Part 5: ****When Thorns and Petals are of Equal Beauty ****Complete**

**Decision made on Bella's part. You happy with her decision?**


	132. Chapter 132

**Part 6: ****A Flower and Vine Twist Together Letting them Both Reach New Heights**

**Bella's POV**

I felt a wave of relief when we got home and everyone was alright. Carlisle and Esme were exchanging soft words of love. Emmett was looking at Rosalie longingly and with adoration. Alice was still stuck in vision mode.

"Alice, you did well today." Jasper said as he mussed up her hair. She looked up at him and smiled brightly. He once told me that the best reward for an Omega was a simple complement from an Alpha. By the look on Alice's face I'd say he was right. "You ready to get back to our spar?" Jasper asked me with a charming smile. We were both still soaking wet and muddy.

He made mud look good.

"I think the result of that fight was obvious. It would have gone on for a long while, but eventually you would have won." I said while looking him right in the eyes, not in the least bit ashamed.

"True, but it was a hell of a good time." I was surprised when he pulled me close. I had to remind myself that I no longer needed to push him away. "Shit, when you put me in that pistol grip…" He let his sentence trail off as he shook his head and chuckled. His hands trialed down to my lower back.

"I can't believe you let me break your thumb! I definitely didn't see that coming." I laughed and I could feel one of his fingers caress the small amount of skin exposed between my top and shorts. "You actually thought I was going to hit you in the nuts." I pulled at the top of his jeans playfully and I could see lust in his eyes.

"It's not against the rules, just bad etiquette." He actually looked a bit bashful, yet still playful.

"So when and where do you want your reward for winning."

"Oh shit! Bella bet her body on a fight!" Emmett said loudly causing Jasper to hiss at him. Emmett cringed. I had forgotten we were in a room full of other vampires. I put some space between the two of us.

"How 'bout we take this somewhere a bit more private?"

* * *

**A lil' teasing and Emmett ruining the moment.  
**


	133. Chapter 133

**Bella's POV**

Jasper guided me up to his office. In a decisively sexy move he lifted me up effortlessly sat me on his desk. He was leaning against the door as he gave me an appraising look. When our eyes met his smile morphed into a devilish grin.

"So, _Jasper_," he shivered slightly when I said his name, "any ideas on where you want to take me?" He raised an eyebrow at me. "On our date, that is."

"You're such a tease." He brushed his hand over his face and flakes of dirt fell off. "Not that I'm complainin' but what's with the sudden change? As of late you've been a lot more welcomin' to my advances. What spurred that on?"

I cocked my head to the side, slightly surprised that he actually wanted to know. He really does love me. I felt like I was blushing and I had to fight back a goofy smile.

"I did some soul searching not too long ago. This life is much too long to go through it alone. I also thought about some of the root problems between Edward and I. The large gulf between our skill levels was one of those problems. I promised myself that I wouldn't ever enter into a romantic relationship with someone I could beat in a fight." I bit my tongue slightly as I looked Jasper over. Those low slung jeans, his lack of shirt… the mud definitely didn't take away from how handsome he is. If anything the dirt gave him a rougher look. Very cowboy-esque. "Luckily you came along. Our skill levels are quite similar. The slight inequality is just that, slight. No relationship is ever really equal." I shrugged. "And of course there is one more reason." I waited for him to question me and I wasn't disappointed.

"Do tell."

"Edward told me that you're in love with me." I tried to read his expression, but it was guarded.

"That lil' shit. He never knew how to properly keep his mouth shut. I wanted to be the one to tell ya that."Jasper walked over to me and cupped my left cheek before leaning down and giving me a tender kiss. "I love you, Bella." Whoa, that was a lot more intense than I expected. Happiness swelled in my chest and I almost couldn't maintain eye contact since for some god awful reason I was beyond embarrassed. "And how do you feel about me?" I could see a tinge of fear in his eyes buried beneath playfulness. I gave him a quick peck.

"I'll tell you after our date."

* * *

**Not exactly the way Jasper wanted to tell her he loves her, but it will have to do. **


	134. Chapter 134

**Jasper's POV**

"So your idea of a good date is to fly all seven of us out to Las Vegas, ditch those five, and then spend three days wasting truck loads of money and scaring the locals?" Bella asked, both hands on her hips. It had been two days since the attack and I had been stewin' on where I should take her ever since.

"Well we don't have to scare the locals, but yeah that's the general idea." I responded calmly.

"Alright. I'm down for that."

"I'll book us hotel rooms and get a jet then." I started headin' to my office.

"Oh what about Carlisle's job?" Bella asked, making me turn back towards her. "He just can't leave without warning."

"Family emergency." I simply said before going back upstairs.

Her mention of Carlisle unsettled me. I know she doesn't have any romantic feelings for him, but it still pisses me off that they screwed. The other males in the house were still lustin' after her due to her body, personality, and pheromones, but that was understandable.

Las Vegas was the center of the territory of one of my close friends from the Southern Wars, Matthew. He and his coven have been holding down that place since it started getting popular. Luckily he was happily married so it was unlikely that he'd try to charm Bella away from me. Dorothy, his wife is actually the stronger of the two so she'd reel him in if he goes too far with his flirting. Their coven of five was our ally.

I called in our reservations rented a private jet. After two hours of wrangling the various members of our coven we were ready to go. Thank the lord above for our speed. Rosalie and Alice did not seem to understand that they didn't need to pack anything.

Bella sat beside me for both the car and jet ride as she read. Having her this close gave me an inner peace I'd never experienced before.

* * *

**So cute! What do you think of Jasper's idea of a date?  
**


	135. Chapter 135

**Jasper's POV**

Matthew and Dorothy were very welcoming. It was customary for the home coven to welcome the visiting coven at the border of their territory. Since we were flying in they met us at the airport. After a few introductions we were on our way. I did have to glare down a Beta male for eyeing Bella though. I sent him a hearty dose of fear and I put a possessive arm around Bella. She rolled her eyes at the Beta and my brief interaction. We separated from them after the airport.

With a grand total of twelve different vampire scents in the area from our combine covens I doubted any vampire was going to stray too close to Las Vegas for a few weeks. Our coven is safe here and I have Alice constantly looking into the future.

"Night one: I bought us tickets for a boxing match if you can handle the scent of fresh blood and the cheering crowd." I flashed Bella the two tickets. They were ring side.

"Sounds like a plan." Bella smiled brightly and gave me a quick kiss. She pulled back before I could properly show her how much I appreciate her body.

"Y'all can do whatever you want, just don't wonder off alone." I addressed the rest of the coven. "I'd prefer if you guys stayed all together, but this is Vegas. I understand if you want to play. Rosalie, Carlisle you two are in charge of keeping the others safe. Keep your cell phones on at all times. If one of us calls and you don't answer we will punish you severely."

With that said Bella and I split off from the coven to start our date.

* * *

**Jasper bein' a leader even at times like this. There's somethin' sexy about a responsible man. **


	136. Chapter 136

**Jasper's POV**

The crowd roared in applause as the two boxers went into their fourth round. It was an okay match so far.

"Oh that dick completely pulled his last punch!" Bella shouted at no one in particular. I was actually watching Bella more than the two boxers. She was dressed in a very tight and shiny gold dress that we bought at the hotel right before we went here. She looked too damn fine in it. Every time she shouted her chest would puff up indignantly. "Did you see that shit, Jasper?"

"Nope, I was starin' at your chest." She looked at me surprised by my answer.

"Well at least you're honest. This fight has to be fixed, either that or the boxer in the black shorts is a complete idiot!" She shouted the last part while lookin' at him.

"Probably both. We can leave if you want."

"Fuck that! I'm loving watching this idiot get the snot beat out of him. I'm surprised he's still standing. Anyways it wouldn't be a trip to Vegas if we didn't see some blood getting drawn!" Bella joined in on the cheering of the crowd as one of the boxers got hit so hard his mouthpiece was knocked out.

Well, as long as she was having a good time. That's all that really matters.

* * *

**Lots and lots of fluff comin' up. I started a new Bella/Aro story named Nighttime Patrons of the Arts, feel free to check it out.  
**


	137. Chapter 137

**Jasper's POV**

"I wish I could get drunk." Bella pouted as we walked out of the large stadium.

"I wish I could see you drunk." I responded while squeezing her tight against me. The crowd was a bit too close for my liking.

The match was definitely rigged and it cost me two grand, not that I really needed the money.

"So what's next on the list, _Jasper_?"

"You do realize that you say my name in a come hither tone, right?"

"Of course I know that. I love seeing the expression on your face every time I do. I've never seen someone so turned on by just having their name said."

"It's not having my name said that turns me on." A passing man gave me a weird look when he overheard me. I glared at him and he ran. "It's how you say it. You say my name like I just gave you the best orgasm of your life and you were telling me thanks."

"Wow, you have really thought that one out." Bella teased me.

"I've been lusting after you a very long time, or at least it feels like that."

"I thought you said you love me?"

"Lust and love aren't mutually exclusive." I hailed us a taxi.

"Damn straight they aren't." I told the driver which hotel we were staying at. "So what's next?"

"Now we gamble away a few grand."

* * *

**I love their short bursts of dialogue. Hope you liked it!  
**


	138. Chapter 138

**Bella's POV**

"Fuck, Bella, if you don't stop touching your leg like that I'm going to jump you in the back of this dirty car." Jasper whispered to me. There was something undeniably fun about teasing Jasper. Showing him semi-tame glimpses of my skin, subtle brushes against him, and not so veiled innuendos. I just feel so free and relaxed around him now that I know he loves me. I'm quickly starting to feel the same.

Watching that crappy fight was more fun than I'd expected. Or maybe I just got into the group mentality of the whole thing. Either way, watching a fight always made me a bit wet and Jasper's pheromones and clothes were not helping my problem. Until today I had never seen him in anything other than a plain tee and jeans, that I remembered at least. Now he was wearing a tuxedo and I was having some serious James Bond fantasies about him.

I continued my slow motion of tracing a figure eight up and down my thigh, hitching up my dress slightly.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about." I said while grinning at him.

"Do you seriously want to get fucked in this car, Bella? Because I have no qualms with our first time together being in here." His seriousness only made me want to continue my provocation.

"What makes you so sure there is ever going to be a first time?" I moved my hand up to my chest and started playing with the diamond pendant that was nestled between my breasts. He groaned loudly and covered his face so he couldn't see my dexterous exploration. He was at half mast.

"Just a feelin', cutie pie." He said through his hands.

"Uck! Don't call me cutie pie! That weakling Peter called me that when he was trying to intimidate me." I grimaced at the memory of that push over.

"I still need to kick his ass for attacking you. What do you want me to call you then?"

"No need to kick his ass. I already properly shamed him for that." I paused, thinking about his question. "I don't know, how about you call me by my name?"

"I can do that Isabella."

"Not that name, Cowboy."

"Well shit! Now I'm back to bein' called Cowboy." He sighed dramatically. "How 'bout I call ya Sug?"

"No."

"Honey Bee?"

"No."

"Darlin'?"

"No."

"Pumpkin?"

"I'm not food."

"Well, ya definitely look good enough to eat." The taxi pulled over to our hotel and Jasper paid him. "How 'bout I call ya Sweet Cheeks?"

"Abso-fuckin-lutely no."

* * *

**Banter, the #1 way to get to know someone else, in my opinion. **

**I posted a new Bella/Jasper story called A Fractured Mind. Check it out.  
**


	139. Chapter 139

**Bella's POV**

"I can't believe you're betting thirty thousand dollars on a single game of roulette." I said while shaking my head. After the taxi ride I had gone off on my own to look at the casino since it was the first time I had been to one. When Jasper met back up with me he had a suitcase with him. Considering we now had our own waitress and bodyguard I did not want to know how much he had taken out in chips.

"Money ain't nothin' but a thang." He said in an exaggerated southern accent then winked at me. "We have plenty of money, Bella. Anyways this almighty dollar is just some dyed cotton. The value we place on it can drop to zero the same way my family's savings in Confederate banknotes did after the Union won." He said the last part in a very low voice so only I could hear.

A crowd was starting to form around us when they saw how much Jasper was betting.

"Yes, I've glanced at our financial books. I'll leave all that crap to you and Alice." I still couldn't believe he was betting so much. "So why are you betting on ten?" I asked him curiously as the dealer tossed the ball onto the spinning game.

"I was hopin' you'd ask. I chose ten because you are a perfect ten."

"That is by far the cheesiest shit I've ever heard you say."

"Bet it would have made ya blush if ya still could." He said while not even looking at the table. I laughed, agreeing with him.

"Black, ten!" The dealer said loudly.

"I guess that's two bets you won today." I said before winking at him. He just grinned like a madman.

* * *

**This story only has a handful of chapters left btw. (Hints why I started two new ones recently.)  
**


	140. Chapter 140

**Bella's POV**

"Well it ain't gonna blow itself." Jasper said loudly and I busted out laughing. After our big win at the roulette table people were following us around and betting with us. I guess winning over a million dollars can do that. The pit boss was also following us, schmoozing us, trying to get us to keep playing so the casino can win back its money.

"You are something else, _Jasper_." I said before blowing on the pair of dice in his hand. He shook them twice before tossing them on the table. We never broke eye contact as they rolled down the table. He had bet another thirty thousand on this craps game. The crowd cheered.

"Bella you're obviously my lady luck." He said before tossing the dice again. The crowd cheered again and the pit boss looked sick.

* * *

**Just a quick one that I've been thinking about writing for a while now.  
**


	141. Chapter 141

**Jasper's POV**

"_Oh baby, hit me again_." Bella said in a sultry voice. She even added in a muffled moan. The blackjack dealer was completely stunned. "_Please, baby, you know I need it. Hit me._" She was begging him and bit into her plump bottom lip for emphasis.

"You heard the lady! Deal her another card before I get the pit boss on your ass!" I growled at the stupid man. He snapped out of his lust filled daze. "Ya jackass." I wrapped my arm around Bella's exposed shoulders and she leaned into me. "I'll stay." I said to the dealer. Bella ended up busting, but I won the money back. I kept tipping the waitresses and dealers with black chips, each worth a hundred dollars, but with this idiot I'll refrain.

"Be nice, _Jasper_. I'm just playing with him. It's more fun than betting considering money means nothing to us." She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, probably to placate me. "Oh! Let's go play poker! Now that's has some strategy to it!"

"Actually I entered us in a Texas Hold'em tournament for tomorrow night."

"Good idea!" Bella flipped a black chip to the dealer before gathering her winnings. "The sun is going to rise in two hours. Let's go have some fun outside till then."

* * *

**Any guesses on what's gonna happen when they get outside?  
**


	142. Chapter 142

**Jasper's POV**

We had spent the last hour just seeing what dumb shit people would do for a few hundred dollars. So far we had gotten an old man to do a strip tease, a kid to pants a stranger, a guy to cuss out a police officer, and my favorite: a woman in her prime steal an on duty cop's badge as she made out with him. That one cost us a whole grand.

"Some idiot has been following us for three blocks." Bella whispered to me. I had noticed him earlier, but didn't think he was worth mentioning.

"You want me to take care of him? He's feelin' nervous."

"No, let's see how this plays out." We turned onto a less traveled street then an ally and I could hear the hooded man getting closer. A few steps later and I felt the muzzle of a gun on my back.

"Scream and I'll shoot. I saw you flashing all that money earlier. Hand it over and no one will get hurt." His voice was calm and threatening, but his emotions were nervous and fearful.

"I don't think Matthew and Dorothy would appreciate us killing someone in their territory." I whispered.

"Let me take care of this." Bella turned around to face him. "Hey man, why are you doing this?" She said in a soothing voice. The robber relaxed slightly. "What could possible push you into a position of just being a hair's breadth away from killing someone?"

"We all have our reasons. Just hand me the fucking money and everything will be chill." His voice broke halfway through his sentence.

"Disarm him, Jasper." Bella said quickly. I did so at a human pace and our robber didn't even get off a shot. I handed Bella the gun and the robber put his hands up when she aimed it for the middle of his chest.

"Run and I will shoot you right in the kneecap." Bella said evenly. "Now you're going to answer my question and you are going to do so politely." The robber was frozen in fear. "So why did you try to rob us?"

"Y-you all didn't appreciate your money, you were just giving it away to people when you made them do weird stuff. It's not fair. Hannah took all my fucking cash in the divorce and-and it's just not fair!" He was crying.

"Life's not fair. Don't make it worse by burdening other people and taking what's theirs. For all you know this is our life savings." She paused. "How's your control, Jasper?"

"It's 100%."

"Good." She pistol whipped the robber. He fell to the ground, still conscious. "I told you to be polite. Cursing is not polite." She huffed to herself. "Just be thankful we decided not to kill you. Get the fuck out of here before I change my mind." He ran off and Bella just shook her head in disappointment. After cleaning the gun for prints she tossed it in a dumpster a few streets down.

* * *

**I was a bit tired of fluff so I added in a bit of Alphas being Alphas. What do you think?  
**


	143. Chapter 143

**Bella's POV**

We spent the morning of the second day locked in our hotel room just talking about various things. It was nice just getting to know Jasper. I already knew most of his military history, but so much had happened between his escape from that life till when he found Edward and I in the forest. I especially enjoyed his stories of whipping Peter into fighting shape.

We were laying in the needlessly big, circular bed. The other members of the coven were avoiding us. That was probably Jasper's doing. Esme and Alice had only stopped by to drop me off some clothes they bought me.

"I really like being an Alpha." I said offhandedly. "When I first started into this afterlife I never considered having power over others to be a good thing, but now that I know how it can be used to help those I care for… well it's a lot more logical to me than being some weak Gamma." I shook my head, speaking more to myself than him. "I just can't understand how they can be so weak. Edward was faster and stronger than me, yet our spars always ended with me winning."

"That had confused me for many years too. For us the basics of strategy, understanding of interposal relationships, manipulation, and fighting come easily. That's true to lower degrees with the other ranks, but it is our instinctual need to improve these skills that makes us Alphas. I've chalked up the reason to why only some of us have this instinct to the same reason some of us have gifts, as humans we had strong qualities that got amplified when we were turned. We had strong leadership qualities that just got stronger with the change." He paused. "I didn't really know you as a human, but when we were hunting you and Edward down I talked to Alice about you, just out of curiosity. Now that I think back on it she did point out a few Alpha like characteristics she saw in you." I nodded, thinking about this new information.

Jasper always seemed to cast a new light on things, and now he was mine and I knew I was going to be his soon.

* * *

**More bonding! What do you think?  
**


	144. Chapter 144

**Jasper's POV**

The buy in for the lil' underground tournament I had Matthew find for Bella and I was $10,000 dollars each, chump change, but it was the best he could find. Bella found the whole situation funny, even when we were being patted down for anything that would help us cheat. They didn't insist on taking away our cell phones so I didn't need to even intimidate them. Each of the exits had two guards, each with at least one gun.

I recognized a few of the faces of the different people waiting to play from when Emmett used to always watch the annual Las Vegas tournaments. The doors closed at six on the dot and we had just over fifty participants. We drew lots to see which table we'd be seated at. Luckily, Bella and I were at different tables.

Even as a human poker had been an easy game for me, but now with my gift for sensing other's emotions it was child's play. The only reason I entered us into this thing is because I knew Bella would find it entertaining. Our tables were across the room from each other, but from my seat I had a clear view of her.

It took me 45 minutes to beat the other players at my table. This shit was really too easy. I didn't even have to use my gift on them. Through the whole thing I focused solely on my own emotions, zoning out all the others. Once the losers were escorted out I sat back, propped my feet up, and flipping a chip up then catching it mid-air repeatedly as I watched Bella from a distance.

She was close to winning at her table. There were only two others who still had chips. The other tables weren't nearly as close to finishing as she was. Unlike most poker faces Bella's wasn't stoic, it was a sly smile. She would randomly twirl her hair and I could tell it was both to distract her opponents and to seem more human.

One of her opponents was actually pretty good. I recognized her as one of the annual tournament players. Her tell was a vein on her forehead just where her hair line started. Every time she bluffed the vein would swell with blood, making the vein bulge. Her scent was rather appetizing. In my war days I would have staked my claim on her blood before any of my troops could drain her. Those days were behind me though.

15 minutes later Bella won as well as another table. There were only three tables left still playing. Bella walked over to me, leaving her chips unattended. Even if someone stole them they wouldn't be able to cash them considering the only person who will be cashing in will be the winner of this next match.

I was surprised when she moved my legs off the table and sat on my lap, not that I'm complainin'.

"Next round is you, me, and four other people. I can't wait for us to have another competition, _Jasper_." Bella whispered to me.

"Me too." I gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. "So how are you enjoying our three day date so far?" She contemplated my question.

"I think it's very different than the other dates I've ever been on. Those were all straight romance stuff like candlelit dinners and watching romance comedies. I was always nervous since I'm not a romantic person." She shrugged. "But with this date it's all about fun and getting to see how we interact outside of our house and duties. I really like it, so far at least." Bella smiled at me. "Speaking of duties, I'm feeling a bit finicky since I haven't seen my girls in a while. I think I'll call them real quick, just to check up on them." Her call was brief and to the point. Everyone was fine.

* * *

**Little reminiscing on Jasper's part... Bella sittin' on his lap. What do you think? **


	145. Chapter 145

It took another 20 minutes for the other three games to finish up. At the final table Bella and I were seated opposite from each other. Her poker face was on as the first hand was dealt. My first few hands were crap so Bella took the lead. 15 minutes in she busted one of the other players. We steady gained more chips than the other players. We only had to face off once so far, in which she won the hand. I cleaned out the player directly to my left 20 minutes later. The two human opponents looked hella nervous since Bella and I were beatin' them so effortlessly. I think I might have found Bella's tell, but I'm not sure. It's a very subtle clenching of her jaw. I wouldn't be surprised if she was biting her tongue.

One of the humans knocked the other one out of the tournament, leaving just us three. I was fairly proud of the nameless man when he pulled himself together, determination being his main emotion. That was a pretty big feat considering he was facing two very intimidating vampires. Of course, that didn't stop us from completely destroying him a few hands later.

I was slightly ahead of her. I could tell the exact moment when Bella got serious. The table was taller than most so whenever Bella leaned in to place her chips she would let her breasts press against the table, making them look bigger and pushing against the confines of her low shirt. Every time she did she'd let out this nearly silent, lusty moan. It was entirely too distractin'. I lost a few hands just from getting distracted from those lovely breasts.

"Problem, _Jasper_?" She asked with wide innocent eyes. I swear if there weren't others in this room we would be screwin' on this table right now.

"You damn well know my problem, Bella. My problem is that I'd rather screw you than win this meaningless game."She smiled brightly and winked at me.

"Just remember that I get a lot more turned on when you win than when I win. Now get your head in the game and give me a good fight."

* * *

**I love the last line. Please send me some support!  
**


	146. Chapter 146

******Sorry if I didn't respond to your review! It's been a busy day!**

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

Bella didn't let up on her teasing, but I tried to focus solely on her face and the cards. It helped, minutely at least. Our bets were consistently higher than they needed to be and I think that is partially because we both wanted to finish this quickly.

I could tell Bella was getting impatient so I decided to use that to my advantage.

On my next hand I got a pair of tens. I bet high just to see how committed she was to her hand. Bella glanced at her cards and she thought for a second before adding in her own bet. When the flop came it was a king and ten of clovers and a nine of hearts. That left me with three of a kind. I pushed the pot higher and I saw Bella's jaw clench before she added in. Another nine was put out on the turn, this time a nine of clovers. Now I had a full house. The board was a bit concerning though. If she had a pair of nines she could win. There was also an abundance of clovers. If Bella had a queen and jack of the clover then she'd have a straight flush, the highest hand. That was unlikely though, especially since her jaw kept clenching. We both raised and a ten of hearts was drawn. Four of a kind for me. Very good. My instincts were tellin' me to go all-in so I did. Bella gave me a hard look before deciding to do the same.

"Sure ya wanna do that?" I asked and she glared at me. I flipped my cards. "Four of a kind." I said cheekily. Bella's shoulders fell and she huffed.

"I was hoping this would last longer, but that's life." Bella turned her cards. They were a queen and jack of the clover. "Sorry, Jasper, I win."

* * *

**Next chapter... they head back to the hotel. **


	147. Chapter 147

**Jasper's POV**

"Mama said knock you out!" Bella shouted/sang as she jumped on the bed. "Mama said- mama said knock you out!" Bella opened her suitcase full of money and started tossing handfuls of cash in the air. "I make it rain! I make it rain!"

"You were annoyed that I bet thirty thousand yesterday and now you're throwing fifty-four thousand around like it's worthless." I tried to scold her, but seeing her this happy was just too entertaining.

"That's because it is worthless! I'm celebrating beating you, not winning the money!" She front flipped on the bed while tossing another handful of hundreds. "Mama said knock you out!" I pounced on her, pushing her to the bed. Bills flew up when our combined weight hit the bed.

"You're enjoying your lil' victory a bit too much." I whispered to her, enjoying our closeness. I had her trapped beneath me with only clothing between us.

"I can't believe you fell for my fake tell! It was a red herring!"

"You know I didn't brag in the least when I won the spar we had." I let my hand stray as I spoke, starting at her shoulder and resting at her hips.

"People have different ways of celebrating. You internalize your victory, reveling in your own prowess. I, on the other hand, like to shout and spread my joy."

"Speakin' of spreadin' your joy…" I gave her a devilish grin and nudged her legs apart slightly.

"Well aren't you just an expert wordsmith, but since-" Bella's phone beeped. I sighed and rolled off her. I watched her walk across the room to her phone, her hips swaying.

"Who is it?" I asked, frustrated by the interruption.

"Carlisle."

"And what does he want?"

"My body."

* * *

**If you're curious Bella was referring to a song called Mama said Knock You Out by LL Cool J. **

**I just had to interrupt them, but next time there won't be any interruptions. *wink* Did ya like this chapter? **


	148. Chapter 148

**Bella's POV**

I grabbed my phone and flipped it open.

**Carlisle: Care for a repeat of our drive back from the charity gala?**

_"Who is it?" _Jasper said while he covered his face. He was obviously annoyed.

_"Carlisle."_

_"And what does he want?"_

_"My body." _Jasper growled loudly at my honest answer. "How should I reply?" I teased him and his growl only strengthened. Carlisle obviously had no faith in how strong Jasper's feelings are for me.

"Tell him to go fuck his wife." Jasper's voice was angry.

"Should I tell you the same then?" I said immediately, in a faux-scathing voice.

"Just because some paper says I'm married doesn't mean I am." He waved his hand dismissively and I could tell he was on the defensive.

"I know, _Jasper_. I was just screwing with you." I smiled at him and he relaxed a bit.

"I wish ya would stop screwin' _with _me and start screwin' me." I really do love when he's so blunt, no need for wasteful words. Like all true Alphas he said what he wanted with no preamble. I looked over to Jasper. He was half sitting up looking at me like I was the only thing in this world that matters. He _loves _me, and I'm really close to feeling the same for him.

"Oh, don't worry. Carlisle isn't my type." This seemed to catch his attention.

"What is your type?"

"Someone smart, someone who puts the good of the whole above their own needs and wants, a man who is strong, who can defend himself and me, one with a sense of humor, he has to be my equal, someone with a mind for war and battle, he has to be virile, and I have to love him." I listed off while looking Jasper right in the eyes.

"Well I think I meet nearly all those requirements and I'd especially love to prove the second from last. As for the last one I think we are on the way to you lovin' me."

"I'm getting there." Jasper grinned like a mad man, my cocky cowboy. I walked back over to the bed, but didn't get on it. "So, _Jasper_, how are you going to prove your virility to me?"

"I can think of quite a few ways, many of which do not require clothing." With that said Jasper pulled me onto the bed with him.

* * *

**Next chapter is the one you've all been waiting for (149 chapters in lol). What do you think of their conversation?  
**


	149. Chapter 149

**Bella's POV**

I giggled as Jasper pulled me onto the plush bed. He rolled us so that he was on top. I love how sure he is, how confident he is in every movement. Jasper kissed me with a searing heat that I'd never felt before. I breathed in his pheromone filled scent, not that I needed any more stimulation to get turned on. His touch was enough to get me wet. I moaned as his lips traveled lower, reaching the top of my dress. He gave me a questioning look, I nodded, and he ripped the flimsy material of the dress right down the center. My back arched towards him when his lips brushed the peak of my left breast. Jasper gave me a devilish grin before biting it lightly. I moaned in pleasure. He knew the exact pressure to make it more pleasure than pain.

I did some of my own exploring. I've been dying to trace the scars on his chest and my wish was finally granted. His abs started tensing when I moved my hand down his happy trail, stopping at his belt buckle. Our lips met again and I nimbly removed his belt. Our tongues battled for dominance and his quickly emerged as victor.

He started grinding against me and I gasped.

"I've been wanting to do this for so long." Jasper whispered while nipping at my neck, and I just wanted him inside of me, to feel him and let him feel me. He paused and looked at me, and I could see all his love and lust as he brushed his thumb over my lips. I flicked my tongue out, licking his thumb before biting it gently. "Fuck." He said in raspy voice while thrusting forward, only his pants still keeping us apart. I quickly pulled them off for him while trying to hold back my smile.

With the last of our clothes removed Jasper gave me another questioning look. I bucked upwards, urging him on. I hadn't gotten a clear look at all of him so when he entered me I was very pleased to find he was well endowed. I had to bite my lip to stop the ridiculously loud moan of pleasure that was trying to escape. _Fuck_! I've never been this… this filled. The pressure was already building up, already driving me crazy. And then he started moving with that cocky grin in place. I started my own fevered movements and his cocky grin melted into one of pleasure and love.

"Jasper!" I said while moaning, and I could just see how much he loved me and it made every movement feel even more intense.

His fingers were masterful as they moved over my body, touching me where I wanted to be touched the most. I couldn't think, only react to his body. Our movements were rushed, yet precise. As I came I literally couldn't see. The power behind the orgasm he gave me was so intense that the only one of my senses that was still working was touch.

Fuck emotional manipulation, sex was Jasper's real gift!

* * *

**Was this hot enough for you guys? Did ya like the last line?  
**


	150. Chapter 150

**Bella's POV**

Our flight was in two hours, but I really didn't feel like moving. I was nestled against Jasper's bare chest in the bed. We had spent the last day of our three day date in the room, with each other, naked.

I still couldn't believe it. Before him I'm pretty sure I was a virgin considering those sloppy movements I did with those other two men could not be considered sex. It was like calling a stick figure a Michelangelo painting. Those sexual encounters were nothing compared to sex with Jasper. I still couldn't get over how absolutely world shattering each orgasm he gave me was.

We had tried so many different positions, positions I didn't even know or think possible. He was the only one I ever felt comfortable with doing it doggy style, not that we stayed with that one for more than a few rounds.

I was still feeling all tingly even though we had stopped fooling around thirty minutes ago.

Jasper just knew how to work my body and I could tell he was pleased too.

I nuzzled his neck and he held me tighter.

"I love you so fucking much." He said and I felt my emotions mirror his. I love him. I'm _in _love with him. I'd forgotten how nice it was to be in love, how it can just warm the soul and brighten the heart. I guess I just needed to see that our bodies are compatible to finally push me over the edge and into love.

"Oh. I guess that works out well considering…" I let the sentence meander off knowing he would question me.

"Considering what?" The hope in his voice was blatant.

"Considering I love you too." He broke out into a giant smile and I'm sure my smile was rather large too.

"Are you sure that isn't just the orgasms talkin'?" He joked.

"That's quite possible. You were pretty good." I teased him right back.

"Pretty good? Shit, you were practically screamin' in pleasure!" I hid my face, actually embarrassed by how accurate his description was.

"Regardless, I'm glad it's you who I'm in love with, Jasper."

"Well I'm glad I'm in love with you too, Bella."

We sank back into a comfortable silence.

I tried tracing backwards to the origin of my love for him, what had first attracted me to him. It was his leadership abilities, his Alpha tendencies…

A memory suddenly came to mind. Edward and I had been discussing why Carlisle had allowed Jasper into the coven even though Jasper had just brutally defeated him.

_"The same reason that everything always boils down to, instinct."_

God that had been so long ago. I had almost forgotten Edward said that to me.

Instinct, the thing that pushes us to stay alive.

"Do you think…" I wasn't sure how to word my question. "Well you know how we're instinctual creatures. Do you think that part of the reason we love each other is because of our instincts since we're both natural Alphas, both a cut above the other Alphas…" Jasper turned onto his side so that we were face to face. I could tell he was contemplating my question.

"I think that our instincts help shape our personality and I'm in love with your personality, but I truly believe that if we were humans, without all our vamperic instincts that we would have fallen in love." I averted my eyes from him, flustered and euphoric due to his words.

"I'm not used to you being so lovey-dovey. It weirds me out." I bit my lip, trying to hold back my embarrassed smile. "I prefer when you're a crass jerk." He chuckled and I glared at him.

"Fine! Get on your hands and knees so we can have another round before we have to catch our jet home!" Jasper shouted and I giggled. "Better?"

"Much better."

* * *

**So that's the end folks! What do you think?  
**

**Check out my other Bella/Jasper story: A Fractured Mind. **


End file.
